Married To You
by Kokoro No Shimai
Summary: [AU] Por ciertas circunstancias Adrien Agreste se ve en una situación sin salida, sin embargo, un acuerdo con una de sus mejores amigas, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, le da una escapatoria a la orden impuesta por su padre, lo que no esperaba ninguno era terminar enamorándose del otro y mucho menos encontrar la felicidad en lo que debió ser solo negocios. [Adrinette]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Miraculers ¿Como están? Aquí venimos yo (Zoteria) y mi mejor amiga (Okami Akai) con otra historia mas, esta vez sus plegarias ha sido escuchadas y... ¡Sera un Adrinette! :3 Sin embargo, es un AU, aunque trate de que sus personalidades se mantuvieran acorde a ellos.**

 **¡Cualquier duda no duden en escribirnos y esperamos que les guste inmensamente!**

 **Este ffc sera actualizado cada 4 días a menos que algo surja.**

 **Y sin mas preambulos... ¡Disfruten esta nueva historia! :D**

 **Declaimer:**

 **Nota: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Azul oscuro choco con verde esmeralda, ninguno de los dos cediendo ante el otro, mientras en la habitación se sentía el ambiente pesado y algo gélido. Finalmente, uno de los dos rompió el silencio sepulcral.

"¿Que?"

"Creo que fui bastante claro" respondió una voz baja con calma.

"Estoy seguro de que sí, pero por favor repítelo para que me quede claro" insistió el más joven de los dos, su mente aun no podía procesar lo dicho. Tenía que haber escuchado mal.

"Debido a las condiciones que ya te he explicado previamente, tienes un año para buscar y encontrar a una pareja adecuada con la cual contraer nupcias y así asegurar la continuación de la familia Agreste" dijo Gabriel lentamente, como si diciéndolo así pudiera hacérselo entender a su obtuso hijo de veintitrés años.

Yup. Eso mismo es lo que había oído, pensó Adrien con una mirada de incredulidad en sus atractivas facciones. En todos sus años bajo el mando de su padre, nunca en todo ese tiempo el hombre le había impuesto semejante tarea, algo tan absurdo que incluso pensó que era una broma… si no fuera porque sabía que su estricto y serio padre no tenía sentido del humor.

"Con todo respeto, pero… ¿Estas demente, padre?" exclamo el joven hombre de cabellos rubios como el trigo, levantándose abruptamente del sillón en el que previamente había estado sentado, paseando como un propio león enjaulado en lo que era el estudio de su padre en la Mansión Agreste. "¡No puedes simplemente ir y ordenarme que consiga a una mujer y me case con ella! ¡Es absurdo! ¡Una locura!" con su mente corriendo a mil por hora, el joven paso sus manos por sus usualmente ordenados cabellos dejándole un look desordenado.

"Ni lo uno ni lo otro, ahora has me el favor de tomar asiento Adrien, ahora" la voz imperativa de su padre lo hizo retomar un poco de su cordura perdida, pero aun así su mente seguía resonando las palabras del hombre mayor. "Ahora escúchame, y escúchame bien… tienes un año para completar esta asignación" Gabriel ignoro la furibunda mirada que su único hijo le lanzo ante ese comentario, pero ignorándolo continuo con lo que tenía que decir, después de todo eso era tanto para su paz mental como para el bienestar de su hijo, aunque este no quisiera verlo en ese momento. "De lo contrario… al finalizar esta fecha yo mismo elegiré por ti una candidata adecuada"

Nuevamente azul choco contra verde, la primera firme e estoica, la segunda enfurecida y con incredulidad.

"¡No puedes decirlo en serio!" Adrien dijo entre dientes, un musculo saltaba en su mandíbula, pero trataba de controlarse, pero maldición si su padre no lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Sin embargo, cualquier otra protesta murió en sus labios antes las siguientes palabras que salieron del mayor a continuación y eso solo hizo que el rubio se sintiera súbitamente frio, con eso había hecho que cualquier fuego de rebeldía se extinguiera en una sentada.

No… no podía ser… su padre tenía que estar mintiendo… pero de nuevo, Gabriel no era de los que mentía, si todas las lecciones de su niñez apuntaban a algo.

"¿Estás seguro de eso?" pregunto ahora con voz en hilo, estaba seguro de que su rostro estaba pálido, pero sus ojos verdes esmeralda no se despegaron de los súbitamente cansados azules oscuros.

"Si, aunque aún tengo que asistir a otras citas para saber más al respecto" comento el hombre mayor, en sus cabellos rubios pálido se hicieron más visibles las canas y algunas arrugas en su estéril rostro, haciéndolo ver de la edad que realmente tenia, pero que raramente se notaba. Podía verse unos oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos, y en general lo cansado que estaba, y a Adrien no le gustó nada. "Esto es por tu bien y el de la empresa, Adrien" su fija mirada sobre su hijo no se desvió.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral y frio en la habitación, antes de que la voz del mayor se escuchara con espectral claridad.

"Así que Adrien… ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?"

 ***x**x***

 _Once meses y unas semanas después…_

Marinette soplo unos cuantos cabellos de su corto flequillo fuera de su rostro. Sus grandes y brillantes ojos azul cian fijo en la pieza de tela que estaba frente así, mientras sus manos bordaban con cuidado un diseño en el borde de la prenda; uando súbitamente la puerta del estudio donde trabajaba se abrió súbitamente entro una muchacha pelirroja de ojos grises, que parpadeo sorprendida.

"¿Marinette?" inquirió dirigiéndose con una mirada curiosa a la joven de veintitrés años de edad, sus tacones repiqueteando sobre las baldosas blancas del suelo. "¿Qué haces?"

"¿Hmmm?" murmuro la joven franco-china siguiendo con su tarea delicadamente. "Terminando con esta blusa, sabes que la presentación es en pocos días y el Sr. Agreste quiere ver los prototipos cuanto antes, Vanessa" comento la joven sin despegar su mirada del maniquí.

"Uh, si eso lo se… lo que quiero decir es que ¿Qué haces aun aquí? ¿No tenías un almuerzo planeado con una amiga tuya o algo así para esta hora?" interrogo la pelirroja colocando unas carpetas sobre una de las tantas mesas que tenían hojas de diseños y telas de prueba sobre estas.

Marinette se detuvo congelada en la siguiente puntada, rebobinando las palabras de su compañera de trabajo, antes de girar la cabeza para mirar al reloj colgado en una de las paredes y efectivamente notar que este indicaba que eran las doce menos y diez de la tarde; con un improperio mascullado por lo bajo salto de la silla que había colocado frente al maniquí y corrió por toda la gran sala buscando su cartera y su abrigo, que seguramente estaba enterrado por ahí en algún lugar.

"¡Rayos! ¡No puede ser ella va a matarme!" exclamo la joven pelinegra, revolviendo los montones de tela en busca de sus pertenencias.

"Erm… ¿Mari?" inquirió la otra joven, tratando de contener su risa, su compañera de trabajo siempre andaba como una gallina sin cabeza cuando iba tarde a algún lado.

"¿Hmmm?" interrogo la pelinegra, girando en su dirección y su rostro se ilumino cuando vio que la pelirroja apuntaba a una silla donde sus cosas estaban puestas a la vista de todos. "¡Oh, eres un cielo Vanessa! ¡Te debo una!" exclamo feliz y aliviada antes de salir por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo, con una despedida descuidada sobre su hombro.

Marinette prácticamente corrió desde el edificio que era la base principal de la sede de la compañía Agreste, hasta el pequeño restaurante donde había sido citada, que gracias a dios estaba a unas cuadras de su lugar de trabajo. Ya faltando dos cuadras; su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar, y tragando con dificultad lo tomo en su mano.

"¿D-diga?"

"¡Marintte Dupain-Cheng!" exclamo una voz al otro lado de la línea. "¿En dónde estás? ¡Se supone que debías haberte encontrado conmigo hace unos minutos y todavía no veo ni sombra de ti por este lugar!" la irritación se podía escuchar claramente en la voz femenina, pero sin real animosidad en ella.

"¡Lo sé! Lo siento… me distraje un poco con uno de los diseños… Pero no te preocupes ya estoy cerca del sitio ¡Estaré ahí en cinco minutos máximo!" aseguro la joven mirando a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar la intersección y apresurarse calle abajo.

"Hazlo en tres" y con eso la voz colgó.

Con un suspiro la joven siguió su camino finalmente después de unos minutos divisando el lugar de la reunión, un pequeño restaurante italiano donde servían excelente comida y que tenía un ambiente perfecto para un almuerzo rápido. Una vez dentro busco con la mirada hasta ubicar a la persona que buscaba; una vez localizada se encamino hacia su mesa, dejándose caer en la silla frente a ella, quitándose el abrigo en el proceso. Estaba ya saliendo de invierno y apenas entrando en primavera, pero aun así el frio aún se hacía presente.

"Estaba empezando a preguntarme si aparecerías o no" comento la joven mujer frente a la franco-china, en su mano revolvía una taza de té verde con leche, mientras la observaba con una ceja alzada. "Supongo que debería estar agradecida de que lo hiciste" dijo llevándose la bebida a los labios.

"Ya dije que lo siento, no fue mi intención llegar tarde" suspiro la pelinegra ordenando un té negro sin leche y con mucha azúcar para sí misma, antes de mirar con algo de arrepentimiento a la muchacha frente a sí.

"Hmp" la chica bufo un poco antes de depositar su taza en la mesa y cruzarse de brazos. "Dime que por lo menos terminaste el diseño" hizo un gesto con su mano de perfecta manicura hacia la otra joven, con anticipación e interés en sus ojos azul cobalto.

Marinette sonrió antes de asentir, tomando su morral saco una carpeta donde estaban un par de hojas, antes de pasárselo a la muchacha de larga cabellera rubia, que esta tomo con ganas abriéndola sin esperar ni otro minuto, sus ojos cobalto saltaron a cada una de las paginas donde se veía dibujado un boceto de un vestido de novias diseñado especialmente para ella.

"Así que… ¿Te gusta?" pregunto la franco-china con algo de nervios, después de todo no era todos los días que diseñaba vestidos de novias, y siendo la rubia alguien importante eso podría impactar tanto positiva como negativamente su carrera si el diseño era horrible o algo salía mal.

"¡Me encanta!" grito emocionada la rubia, con ojos brillantes. "¡Debo admitir que estaba algo preocupada, pero veo que planteaste mi idea de un perfecto vestido bodas a la perfección! Nada mal, Marinette, nada mal" asintió con satisfacción, y una gran sonrisa en sus facciones atractivas.

Por fin la pelinegra pudo relajarse en su silla, después de días y semanas puestas en ese diseño, por fin lo había terminado y era del agrado de la rubia, algo que la hacía feliz. No pudo evitar sonreír con ironía ante los giros que había dado la vida desde la segundaria… por increíble que pareciera, luego del primer año que el modelo rubio y su antiguo crush; Adrien Agreste, había pasado en la segundaria todo cambio, poco a poco la que aterrorizaba la clase, Chloe Bourgeois comenzó a cambiar, claro no fue de la noche a la mañana pero después de unas palabras de confrontación del rubio de ojos verdes, la hija del alcalde había dejado de quejarse por todo y tratar a los demás como basura, llegando a ser amigable con todos en el salón en los dos últimos años de la segundaria.

Al principio nadie le había creído, pero con el pasar del tiempo todos se dieron cuenta de que la rubia si quería cambiar de verdad, y lentamente la aceptaron luego de unas merecidas disculpas; increíblemente y para la sorpresa de todos, Marinette y Chloe habían congeniado una vez la animosidad fue extinguida, ya que ambas tenían un gusto por la moda. Y luego de graduarse, ellas habían sido una de las pocas que seguían en contacto, junto con Alya, y Nino ya que Adrien una vez graduado se había internado en su carrera de modelaje, al mismo tiempo que estudiaba empresaria y luego comenzó a participar en la empresa familiar mucho más seguido, claro el rubio hacia un esfuerzo por ir a las reuniones que su grupo de amigos hacia cada mes, pero había veces en que no podía asistir por estar fuera de Francia trabajando.

Su mejor amiga, Alya Cesaire, había ido a la universidad y se había graduado de periodista, y le iba muy bien en la parte de columnista de celebridades en la revista ' _Les Ragots'_ , y se divertía de lo lindo en su trabajo, ella se había mudado del apartamento que compartía con la pelinegra para vivir con su novio de la segundaria, Nino Lahiffe. Este a su vez había comenzado a trabajar en discos, hasta que una empresa famosa de música lo re-descubrió y había lanzado su carrera como DJ a todo lo alto y mundialmente, haciendo trabajos hasta para pasarelas de moda, y algunas películas; ahora era conocido como ' _The Bubbler_ ', uno de los compositores más jóvenes, exitosos y populares.

Chloe descubrió su talento en organizar eventos cuando hacía de anfitriona en las fiestas de su padre el alcalde, y se había ido a estudiar eso mismo a la universidad, para sorpresa de muchos, haciéndose una organizadora bastante famosa en las altas esferas y no por el nombre ni el dinero de su padre. Y ella, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, había estudiado diseño en la universidad, graduándose con honores y un currículo excelente, fue inmediatamente contratada por la empresa Agreste para trabajar con ellos en la marca Gabriel.

"¡Marinette!" el súbito llamado de la rubia la saco de sus profundos pensamientos. "¿En serio aun sigues soñando despierta? Llevo llamándote por unos minutos" comento rodando los ojos la rubia, guardando la carpeta en su bolso.

"Lo siento, ya sabes como soy" rio algo nerviosa y apenada, para luego tomar el menú y ver que ordenaría, después de todo ese era su hora de almuerzo. "Creo que pediré pasta con tomates y albahaca" murmuro observando el menú.

"Yo tomare los Canelones de carne con tomate y bechamel" ordeno Chloe al camarero, haciendo platicas con la pelinegra sin mucha importancia hasta que llego la comida.

"Así que… ¿Cómo está tu prometido?" pregunto la pelinegra tomando un bocado de su deliciosa pasta, de acompañamiento tenía un té de durazno frio.

"Oh, ¿Te gustaría saber?" dijo bromeando la rubia, con una mirada divertida en sus ojos cobalto.

A todos les había tomado por sorpresa la relación y consecuente compromiso de la rubia con el artista del salón, nadie más ni nadie menos que Nathaniel Kurtzberg, cabellos rojos, piel pálida y ojos azul turquesa; Nath, como los amigos lo llamaban, ahora era que comenzaba a ser reconocido como artista, que poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en sensación, llamando la atención de muchas personas importantes, pero sobre todo, se las había arreglado para caer totalmente y sin remedio alguno enamorado de la hija del alcalde, pero por lo feliz que lo había visto la última vez, pensó la joven diseñadora, él no se arrepentida de nada.

Ella estaba realmente alegre por sus amigos, lo único que la entristecía era que del grupo de amigos que tenía ella era la única sin pareja, porque hasta Adrien con su apretada agenda como la tenía, en el último año se las había arreglado para salir con varias mujeres, aunque después de su última novia que había durado unos solidos cinco meses, el modelo no se había molestado en salir nuevamente por el momento. A Marinette eso le había dolido, no importa cuánto tiempo paso diciéndole a Alya que ya había superado al de ojos verdes, y que no le importaba si salía con otras mujeres a cuenta de que él no le debía nada, la de ojos azul cian nunca se había confesado después de todo, solo eran amigos. Pero la verdad era que había pasado muchas noches llorando por un amor no correspondido.

"Nath está bien, preparándose para una exposición ahora en Agosto" sonrió Chloe, pensando en su atento y dulce prometido.

"Oh, me alegro por él, si me das la fecha me asegurare de apartar el día para asistir" comento Marinette, terminando su platillo de comida.

"Se lo hare saber. Ahora" la rubia miro a la pelinegra con ojos entornados. "¿Cuándo te decidirás por salir con alguien?"

Marinette sintió sus mejillas colorearse un poco ante el tema a discutir, casi siempre que se reunía ya fuera con Alya o con Chloe ellas terminaban sacando sus trapos sucios a la luz… o más bien, recalcar cuando tendría uno a sacar, porque la verdad era que ningún hombre le llamaba la atención para nada, como a Alya le gustaba quejarse de que no podía ponerlos a todos en el molde del rubio, simplemente nadie se comparaba con Adrien Agreste. No importa cuanto lo negara, ella sabía que su amiga tenía razón, siempre los comparaba con el rubio y sinceramente todos salían perdiendo.

"No hay nada en el horizonte, Chloe, por favor ya déjalo estar" gruño la pelinegra, tomando un trago de su té helado.

"No, no, Marinette no lo dejare estar, así como así, ya que Alya no ha hecho nada al respecto supongo que me tocara a mi" comento la rubia viendo su anillo de compromiso, una joya de oro con un diamante en el centro y dos pequeños zafiros a cada lado, que ella adoraba. Tomo tranquilamente un sorbo de su copa de vino.

"No por favor, ya tengo suficiente de Alya intentando emparejarme con gente que conoce y citas a ciegas, no quiero tener que lidiar contigo también" gimió exasperada.

"¡Oh, por favor, no me compares con Cesaire!" exclamo fingidamente ofendida, antes de agregar como quien no quiere la cosa. "Nadie puede compararse a Adrikins de todas formas no sé qué intentaba hacer esa tonta" Chloe dijo mirando fijamente a su amiga, viéndola enrojecer aún más ante el nombre del rubio, y ella sonrió como una hiena, ya tenía a su presa en la mira. "Ahora escúchame bien Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien está libre y disponible en este momento, gracias a dios corto con la buena para nada de su ex, y es tu oportunidad de sacarlo del mercado para siempre, ya esto se venía tardando desde la segundaria"

La cara de la franco-china enrojeció aún más ante las palabras de la rubia; por alguna razón que nadie entendía, Chloe criticaba siempre a cada una de las parejas de Adrien, y si no fuera porque la rubia se le notaba a leguas que estaba enamorada de Nathaniel, cualquiera pensaría que aún estaba tras el modelo, pero no. Y por si eso no fuera poco, siempre hacia comentarios velados a la diseñadora de que se animara a juntarse con el rubio, tanto así que hubo dos ocasiones en las que la dejo a solas con Adrien en una de las muchas citas de almuerzo alegando que la llamaron por un trabajo o que Nath le había pedido algo o sino una 'cita' convenientemente olvidada con su padre el alcalde.

Cuando Chloe quería algo… era viciosa. Y ella aparentemente quería a la pelinegra con el de ojos verdes esmeralda.

"¡Chloe!" gimoteo la de ojos cian, dejando caer su frente contra la mesa, gracias a dios libre de cubiertos o platos, e ignoro las miradas curiosas que los otros comensales le dedicaron.

"¿Que?" dijo con toda la inocencia del mundo, pero que en sus ojos cobalto se distinguía una chispa de diversión.

"¿Cuándo entenderán que Adrien no está interesado en mí?" exclamo ahogadamente contra la madera de la mesa, sintiendo una contracción en el área de su corazón que rotundamente ignoro. "Además ya lo superé"

"Si tú lo superaste yo soy la reina de Francia" bufo Chloe poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Chica, Adrien necesita alguien cariñoso que de verdad lo quiera a él, no a su fortuna, alguien que se preocupe por su bienestar y no su imagen, alguien que le diga que ya es suficiente cuando se excede trabajando" Hablo la joven seriamente, ella podría no estar enamorada ya del modelo, pero diablos, el seguía siendo su mejor amigo, su amigo de la infancia y el infierno se iba a helar si dejaba que ellos dos perdiera la oportunidad de estar juntos. "Necesita alguien como tú, Marinette… una buena mujer trabajadora que ama por todo lo alto, porque dios sabe que ese hombre necesita de amor y cuidados" concluyo ella suspirando, antes de agregar. "Y todos sabemos que aun sientes algo por él"

La pelinegra se mordió el labio inferior ante su discurso, y aunque quería gritarle al mundo que ya había superado a Adrien Agreste, sabia en el fondo que eso era una vil mentira; lo que había empezado como un crush y admiración, se había convertido en amistad y ella con el tiempo vio que el rubio no era aquel dios perfecto al que había puesto en un pedestal, él tenía sus defectos como todo ser humano, y eso, desafortunadamente para ella le abrió los ojos a lo realmente fantástico y buena persona que era el joven modelo. Había hecho que ella se enamorara de él, esa vez de la verdadera personalidad del Agreste, no la persona que el mostraba de cara al público. Con todos sus defectos y virtudes.

"Te lo digo de una, no me rendiré hasta juntarlos a ustedes par de tontos" afirmo la rubia con convicción, antes de chequear la hora en su reloj de muñeca. "Y ahora es tiempo de irme, aún tengo que terminar de organizar una fiesta de un amigo súper importante de mi padre" dijo ella rodando los ojos, antes de pagar la cuenta, sin hacer caso de las protestas de la de ojos cian.

Lo siguiente que supo Marinette fue que estaba de regreso en su área de trabajo y terminando el bordado de la blusa, totalmente inmersa en su trabajo; cuando ella quería dejar de pensar u olvidarse de algo, usualmente cocinaba algún postre o comenzaba terminaba un proyecto. El resto del día paso sin que ella lo notara, y para cuando se vino a dar cuenta ya eran las ocho de la noche, y la mayoría del personal estaba en sus casas o camino a ellas… no noto ni cuando su compañera de trabajo Vanessa se había ido. Con un suspiro profundo reunió sus cosas y salió de la sala de costuras apresurada, después de todo ahora que vivía sola en su apartamento de una sola habitación era precario que volviera a casa.

Iba tan distraída buscando su teléfono móvil en su bolso para informarle a sus padres que ese día no pasaría por la panadería cuando de pronto colisiono imprevistamente con alguien tirando su bolso con todas las cosas dentro patinando por el piso, y como típica Marinette que era, con su torpeza también termino sobre sus rodillas y manos en el frio suelo.

"¡Oh, dios! Lo siento mucho, soy tan torpe…" balbuceo toda apenada, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, ella seguía igual de torpe y mal equilibrada que en la segundaria. Al ver que la persona se inclinó a ayudarla a recoger sus cosas se sintió aún más avergonzada. "No por favor, yo sola puedo, no tiene que molestarse" protesto ella tomando sus cosas y lanzándolas sin mirar en su bolso.

"No es molestia Marinette" dijo una voz masculina y sensual que mando una corriente por todo su cuerpo, una voz que ella reconocía hasta con los ojos cerrados. "Para que están los amigos si no es para ayudar" comento el divertido entregándole su teléfono y lentes para sol.

"¡Adrien!" inhalo bruscamente, sus ojos azul cian se abrieron como platos y sus mejillas se volvieron rosada, ya que la verdad sea dicha, no pensó encontrarse con el justo ese día; aunque una vez que lo pensó, no era realmente una sorpresa ya que ambos trabajaban en el mismo edificio.

Usualmente no se veían mucho en el trabajo debido a que Adrien se ocupaba más de la parte de finanzas y administrativa y ella la parte de mano de obra y diseño, la única manera que se vieran durante el día era que estuvieran en reunión con Gabriel Agreste y/o Nathalie; su asistente privada, cosa que no sucedía muy seguido, o que el rubio participara modelando algún diseño en el que ella estuviera involucrada. O que se encontraran el pasillo o elevadores.

Ese día el hombre joven estaba vestido con un traje ejecutivo color gris perla, camisa negra y una corbata verde que hacia juego con sus magníficos ojos verde esmeralda, sus cabellos rubio claro como el trigo usualmente bien arreglados estaban revueltos dándole una apariencia sexy y descuidada, como si se hubiera pasado las manos repetidas veces con frustración, con todo y eso ella seguía encontrándolo increíblemente atractivo; ante ese pensamiento la pelinegra tuvo que contener el gemido de frustración que iba a escapar por su garganta, así jamás podría superar al rubio, gruño para sus adentros antes de tomar la mano extendida con una amable sonrisa.

¡Gracias a dios que había superado su periodo de tartamudeo antes de graduarse!

"Gracias, y lo siento nuevamente" agrego acomodando su bolso en su hombro, y teniendo que estirar el cuello para mirarlo a la cara, en los años pasados desde la segundaria, el joven rubio se había desarrollado increíblemente, no solo con una mandíbula poderosa y cuadrada, anchos hombros, si no que la pubertad había decidido estirarlo de manera que su coronilla apenas le llegaba a rozar por el hombro de él.

"No hay problema" Adrien observo distraídamente a su amiga, detallando sus cabellos alborotados en un moño en lo alto de su cabeza y la ropa algo desarreglada, claro indicio de haber estado trabajando hasta tarde. Marinette realmente era bajita, pensó vagamente sonriendo de medio lado; miro su reloj de reojo y alzo ambas cejas sorprendido por la hora. "Estas saliendo bastante tarde de la oficina" comento comenzando a caminar hacia el lobby del edificio que daba a la entrada, con la joven a su lado.

"Si, bueno tu padre quiere este trabajo terminado antes de la semana que viene y…" ella giro su rostro hasta observar la expresión algo incrédula y divertida en el rostro de él, sabiendo que sus excusas no iban a ser creídas. Esa situación ya se había repetido muchas veces como para ser siempre lo mismo.

"Se te olvido el tiempo" afirmo el rubio sonriendo muy gatunamente, algo que solo hacia alrededor de las personas que estaba realmente cómodo, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban divertidos y el cansancio y la tensión que anteriormente parecían presa de su persona se desvaneció.

"Si, olvide que horas eran" se quejó haciendo un puchero con sus labios color de rosa, y las mejillas algo sonrosadas, abrigándose mejor contra el frio de la noche. "Ya no veo la hora de que primavera llegue" suspiro la joven mirando las calles algo desiertas de esa área.

"¿Cómo te iras a casa?" interrogo Adrien, observándola con algo de preocupación, las llaves de su auto en su mano izquierda, mientras en la derecha sostenía su teléfono móvil.

"La parada del tren no está muy lejos de aquí, ya que es muy tarde para tomar el bus" dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros dispuesta a marcharse, había una personita que la esperaba en casa.

"No" contradijo el tajantemente, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿No?" inquirió ella algo desconcertada y sorprendida por su negativa.

"No te iras tan tarde en el metro" negó el, posando su mano en lo bajo de su espalda y guiándola a donde el había aparcado su auto. "Yo te llevare a casa, es mucho más seguro" dijo al verla abrir la boca para protestar. Luego agrego. "Tampoco quiero ver a una Alya vuelta una banshee cuando sepa que deje ir a su mejor amiga sola por la noche a su casa"

"¿Estás seguro?" pregunto algo indecisa mordiendo su labio inferior; si dijera la verdad, ella no quería irse en metro tan tarde pero tampoco quería importunar a su amigo, además de que cada segundo a su lado le recordaba que aún seguía queriéndolo un poco.

"Totalmente" asintió el sonriéndole con amabilidad, desviando la mirada de sus rosados labios que por un momento había contemplado sin darse cuenta. No podían culparlo, pensó distraído guiándola a donde su auto estaba, ya que la pelinegra siempre había sido bonita, pero esa noche la encontraba especialmente adorable.

Uno minutos después se detuvieron frente a su auto un BMW serie 2 negro, que hizo que las cejas de Marinette se dispararan hasta alcanzar el borde de su cabello. Ese auto era caro, sin embargo, ella no comento; usualmente Adrien cuando lo veía fuera del trabajo en las reuniones siempre iba en una moto Suzuki hayabusa negro con verde, pero obviamente al trabajo no podría llevarla. Bueno no, si quería evitar una confrontación con su padre.

El interior del auto era de cuero marrón y totalmente bellísimo. En cuestión de minutos ya estaba tomando la autopista camino a su apartamento, dentro estaba sonando a volumen moderado una de las canciones de Jagged Stone, otra de las cosas que ambos compartían; era su gusto por la música de ese grandioso artista.

"¿Estás seguro que no te estoy importunando?" trato de insistir nuevamente la pelinegra, jugando distraídamente con el cinturón de seguridad.

"Marinette" la miro seriamente por un momento antes de volver la vista a la carretera, pero fue suficiente para sonrojar a la joven, él iba totalmente en serio. "Eres una de mis más viejas amistades, no podría dormir bien si te hubiera dejado ir sola a casa, no es un problema, en serio" le sonrió con tranquilidad, sin decirle que llevarla a su apartamento era un plus y realmente conveniente para el en ese momento, ya que su padre lo esperaba para hablar con él en la Mansión Agreste, una conversación que cabe destacar el rubio no estaba nada entusiasmado con tener.

"Bueno" suspiro ella, girándose para ver por la ventana tintada, escondiendo el notable sonrojo de sus mejillas; no pudo evitar sonreír con algo de tristeza, porque ellos dos en ese momento pintaban como una pareja saliendo del trabajo y dirigiéndose a su casa, pero la realidad era que ella estaba sola y que posiblemente se quedaría sola por el resto de su vida porque su tonto corazón estaba fijo en un hombre que solamente la veía como su amiga. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante ese pensamiento, ignorando la punzada de dolor de su corazón, no podía cambiar las cosas no importa lo que Chloe dijera al respecto, ella sabía mejor que nadie que aquello que deseaba era imposible… aunque eso no le impedía soñar.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que alguien la zarandeaba ligeramente del hombro, haciéndola fruncir el ceño, estaba demasiado cansada para despertarse, ¿Por qué su madre no la dejaba dormir un poco más? Cuando la persona volvió a moverla, Marinette refunfuño un poco batiendo con sus manos las ajenas, para seguidamente escuchar una risa masculina ahogada, haciéndola finalmente salir de su cansado estado de dormitar.

Adrien detuvo el auto frente al edificio de cuatro pisos que era el hogar de su amiga, ella vivía en el tercero en un área tranquila pero no muy adinerada, aunque sabía que ella ganaba un buen sueldo no parecía importarle mudarse a un condominio más espacioso o moderno, pero esa era ella, practica y sencilla Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Giro en su asiento hacia la joven y tuvo que contenerse de pellizcar sus rosadas mejillas, en cambio tomo su teléfono móvil y le tomo una foto sin poder resistirse después de todo eso era material que podía usar para chantajearla para que le trajera más dulces. Una vez la foto estuvo guardada la tomo del hombro para despertarla, claro que debió haber recordado que la pelinegra había tenido fama de dormir a través de su alarma en la segundaria por ende el rubio tuvo que moverla con más insistencia. Claro eso solo ocasiono que ella arrugara el entrecejo y manoteara sus intentos por despertarla, a lo que Adrien no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ya que ella era demasiado adorable.

"¿Adrien?" murmuro Marinette con voz algo ronca parpadeando confusa y tratando de alejar el sueño que se había apoderado de ella durante el trayecto en auto.

El no pudo evitar pensar que no solo la de ojos cian era adorable y bonita, su voz le ocasiono un pequeño escalofrío placentero que el rápidamente se sacudió, sonriéndole amablemente a la joven a la que ayudo a salir del auto; se notaba que estaba realmente cansada y eso le hizo fruncir el ceño, si su padre la estaba haciendo trabajar hasta el cansancio él tendría unas palabras con el… Adrien no se cuestionó la súbita necesidad de proteger a joven mujer que tenía delante. Ella siempre había albergado un sitio especial en su corazón desde que la conoció por primera vez, bajita, pálida y delgada, pero con un corazón de oro y más amabilidad de la que él creía fuera capaz en un ser humano, pero que eso no te confundiera, Marinette podía ser capaz de pararle los pies a cualquiera si veía alguna injusticia o alguien siendo atormentado, algo que el siempre había admirado en ella y sin embargo; ella era tan tímida a su alrededor, sin poder producir una secuencia entendible de palabras mientras se sonrojaba como una manzana.

Eso le había preocupado al principio, que después del incidente con la goma de mascar su primer día, ella le hubiera tenido miedo o se sintiera intimidada por él, pero su actitud alrededor de los demás no indicaba que ella fuera de esa forma; a la final nunca entendió porque ella se comportaba de esa forma al su alrededor, ya que poco a poco su timidez disminuyo hasta que lo siguiente que el rubio supo fue que la joven hablaba con normalidad, pero con uno que otro sonrojo. Y con el paso del tiempo ellos se volvieron aún más amigos algo que le hizo muy feliz a él joven modelo… y ahora ya de adultos no quería sacar el tema para no incomodarla.

"Gracias de nuevo Adrien" comento la chica de ojos azul cian, cubriendo un bostezo con su mano delicadamente, antes de sonreírle cálidamente. "Conduce con cuidado, nos vemos en la siguiente reunión dentro de tres semanas"

"Seguro" asintió el joven hombres sonriendo de medio lado. "Y yo siempre conduzco con cuidado" dijo llevándose una mano al pecho exagerando una expresión de ofensa que la hizo reír a carcajadas, provocándole a él una sonrisa amplia.

"Como tú digas Minou" asintió poniendo los ojos en blanco, utilizando el apodo que usaban desde que se dieron cuenta de que él era como un gato callejero, si le dabas comida vuelve a por mas, así mismo era el rubio y Nino no dejaba que este lo olvidara. Negando con la cabeza ante su puchero por el apelativo cariñoso dado por ella, Marinette lo tomo de la manga tironeando hasta que él se inclinó un poco sobre su baja estatura; poniéndose en puntas de pie la joven pelinegra se inclinó y deposito un pequeño beso en su mejilla, y rápidamente se retiró con la cara colorada.

Y con eso se giró y se apresuró dentro del edificio sin atreverse a ver la expresión de su rostro. Intento calmar sus nervios razonando en que ellos eran franceses y dar besos en las mejillas era algo natural para ellos, pero aun así su corazón no dejo de latir furiosamente hasta que entro en su pequeño departamento y una bola peluda naranja la recibió.

Apoyando su espalda contra la puerta y deslizándose lentamente hasta acabar sentada en el suelo, la chica tomo a la gata de grandes ojos azules y la abrazo contra su pecho enterrando su rostro contra su suave pelaje.

"Hay Tikki" suspiro cansada y algo deprimida. "¿Porque tenía que tener aun sentimientos por el?"

Desgraciadamente su gatita de un año no podía responder con nada más que un maullido mientras ronroneaba contra su dueña.

 ***x**x***

Adrien se quedó estático al sentir los suaves y cálidos labios de su dulce amiga en la mejilla, incluso después de que esta desapareciera dentro del edificio; el joven hombre siguió parado como idiota frente al lugar, reviviendo la experiencia una y otra vez; no entendía porque un simple contacto como ese, algo tan inocente, lo había afectado de esa forma… él era ya prácticamente un hombre hecho y derecho, con experiencia propia y aun así no podía sacudirse el calor que su boca le había dejado, afortunadamente el sonido de su móvil lo saco de su ensimismamiento, al ver el número y nombre de contacto hizo una mueca.

Con un suspiro y una última mirada al edificio puso toda la interacción con la dulce Marinette en el fondo de su mente para analizar cuando tuviera tiempo, en ese momento necesitaba toda su astucia y poder mental para confrontar a su padre y el asunto que desde hacía casi un año venia tratando de resolver. Y sin más se subió a su auto y puso rumbo a la Mansión Agreste, y si iba un poco más allá del límite de velocidad permitido... bueno Marinette no tenía por qué enterarse.

En menos de lo que le hubiera gustado; Adrien aparco delante de la mansión, y con renuencia se adentró siendo recibido por Nathalie al pie de las escaleras, al parecer el ambiente en general era pesado porque ella apenas le dirigió una sonrisa algo tensa antes de dirigirlo al despacho donde se encontraba el amo de la casa; y como sucedió la última vez que su progenitor y el tocaron ese particular tema a tratar, la asistente de su padre se quedó fuera cerrando la puerta una vez que el rubio estuvo dentro.

Y nuevamente azul choco contra verde esmeralda en una batalla de voluntades, si fuera posible el ambiente se puso aún más tenso, incluso mientras el rubio menor se sentaba en el sillón frente al escritorio de madera a donde se encontraba su progenitor sentado ninguno despego su mirada del otro.

"¿Y bien?" inicio Gabriel, alzando ligeramente una ceja.

"Creo que es obvio padre" comento Adrien con la fachada del hijo perfecto que había tenido años para practicar, tratando de mantener una expresión igual de impasible que el hombre frente a él.

"Así que no encontraste una mujer adecuada para traer a la familia" su tono indicaba que ya lo tenía previsto y eso solo irrito al de ojos verdes, aunque exteriormente no tuvo reacción. "No importa, eso se puede resolver con rapidez"

"Has recopilado por tu propia cuenta todo este año pasado una lista de posibles futuras nueras" dijo con lentitud, sintiendo un musculo latir en su mandíbula al darse cuenta de lo que su padre había hecho; casi soltó una risotada amarga ante la situación, pero su autocontrol pudo más que sus contradictorios sentimientos, de los que predominaba enojo y la amargura. "Así que desde un principio nunca planeaste dejarme elegir por mí mismo, ya tenías a la mujer elegida para mi… y ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la situación fuera distinta?" inquirió sin poder evitar fulminarlo con la mirada ligeramente, ya había pasado tiempo de que fuera la marioneta de su padre, sin voz ni voto en los asuntos concernientes a su propia vida… pero al parecer el marionetista aún tenía sus hilos a su alrededor; y de no ser por el asunto que los había llevado a esa situación, el rubio se hubiera ido de esa casa y nunca regresado, pero las cosas raras veces eran como uno las quería o planeaba.

"Entonces hubiera evaluado a la joven pero esa situación no es ahora" declaro el mayor de los Agrestes encogiéndose imperceptiblemente de hombros, sus ojos fijos sobre su único hijo, midiendo cuidadosamente las palabras, porque el ya no era un niño y el de ojos verdes luego de graduarse se había de una u otra forma revelado contra su mando, aunque seguía trabajando para él, este lo hacia abajo sus propias normas; y aunque no lo demostrara y en un principio lo hubiera irritado y enfurecido, al final había acabado estando orgulloso de él. "¿Cómo llego la Srta. Dupain?" pregunto súbitamente, revisando unos documentos en su escritorio, observándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

Adrien inmediatamente se puso tenso al ser mencionado el nombre de la joven pelinegra, y sus ojos verdes esmeralda observaron al mayor con cautela y preguntándose a que venía el súbito cambio de tema, así que con lentitud respondió.

"Bien… lo que me lleva a preguntar" aquí Adrien entorno los ojos ligeramente, captando la atención de su padre. "¿La estas sobrecargando de trabajo, padre?" su tono y expresión eran neutrales, pero la postura de su cuerpo estaba tensa y alerta, el instinto protector hacia la de ojos azul cian corría por sus venas. Si el mayor la estaba haciendo trabajar de más hasta el cansancio, él tendría una charla no muy amena con su progenitor, no iba a permitir que nadie mangoneara a Marinette, sobre todo porque la chica en cuestión no diría nada con tal de ayudar a otros; ella era muchas veces demasiado amable.

"¿Oh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" inquirió el hombre de ojos azules, bastante interesado en aquel inesperado acontecimiento. Él sabía que su hijo apreciaba mucho a sus amigos, pero la joven Dupain-Cheng era algo distinto, Gabriel no era ciego y había visto mucho durante su vida como para no reconocer signos cuando prácticamente bailaban frente a sus narices; por supuesto que eso no tenía que saberlo su hijo, el juego cuidadosamente que había planeado dependía de que el jugara sus cartas a la perfección.

"Parecía bastante cansada cuando la lleve a casa, y casi siempre está quedándose horas extras en la empresa trabajando" fue lo único que comento el joven, pendiente de cada movimiento que hacia su padre.

"No, no la estoy sobre-trabajando Adrien, la Srta. Dupain es una de mis más excelentes diseñadores, como estoy seguro sabrás, ella es extremadamente dedicada a las cosas que hace" organizo unas hojas sobre una pila que estaba a su izquierda mientras hablaba. "Llegara lejos, estoy seguro. Pero le hare saber que debe moderar su horario, un diseñador cansado no me sirve si no está en su potencial total" concluyo, moviendo otros documentos.

El joven hombre de cabellos rubio asintió lentamente, todavía sintiendo que algo no estaba bien con su padre y que algo tenía que ver la joven franco-china. Pero fuera lo que fuera él iba a asegurarse de que ella no saliera perdiendo o lastimada.

"¿Por qué el súbito interés en Marinette?" inquirió con algo de sospecha que trato de ocultar.

"No soy un hombre sin corazón Adrien, yo, también me preocupo por los que trabajan bajo mi mando" lo miro por sobre el borde de sus lentes de montura negra, antes de dirigir su atención nuevamente a un papel en frente suyo. "Su bienestar, en especial, me concierne mucho en este momento" comento de pasada, sabiendo que eso picaría la curiosidad del más joven. Y no se equivocó, inmediatamente este se enderezo aún más en su asiento, y entrecerró la mirada sobre su persona, alerta.

Gabriel casi bufo ante la acción tan predecible de su hijo; Adrien siempre había sido un libro fácil de leer para él, pero cuando este estaba molesto o preocupado lo era aún más, y hacer una referencia velada hacia una de las personas que el obviamente apreciaba lo ponía a la defensiva. Y tendría que aprender tarde o temprano a mejorar su cara de serenidad total, porque en el mundo que se movían era esencial.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" demando con los dientes apretados, su pulso se disparó en sus venas; su padre nunca decía nada sin tener un doble sentido o un significado más profundo de lo que realmente estaba diciendo. "Se supone que estamos aquí para hablar de la que será mi futura esposa, ¿No es así?" por más que intentaba controlarse, cuando se trataba de alguien que era importante para él, Adrien simplemente no se andaba por las ramas. Y si su progenitor pensaba amenazar a la dulce azabache, pues sería mejor que lo fuera pensando bien, porque en ese respecto el daría batalla.

"Precisamente Adrien, trata de prestar atención" los ojos azul oscuro de Gabriel lo observaron con impasibilidad, trazando las palabras silenciosamente en su cabeza antes de dar voz a ellas. "Pregunto por su persona porque después de un cuidadoso examen y bastante consideración por mi parte, he llegado a la conclusión de que ella encaja; muy convenientemente si lo piensas bien"

A Adrien le tomo unos segundos entender lo que Gabriel Agreste le acababa de decir, y cuando lo hizo sintió una ola de furia estallar en su interior.

"No" Negó Adrien tajantemente, con sus ojos verdes un tono más oscuro por la rabia de que su padre siquiera estuviera considerando jugar así con el futuro y la vida de alguien como Marinette. Era inaudito, y cruel, que se lo hiciera a su propio hijo, está bien, él ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, pero no le iba a permitir jugar con ella de esa forma.

"¿Oh?" murmuro Gabriel entrelazando sus manos y apoyando sus codos en el escritorio mientras le dedicaba una fría mirada a su único vástago. "¿No estás de acuerdo? No la consideras… digamos ¿Adecuada?" ladeo la cabeza ligeramente buscando una grieta, una debilidad en la armadura de su hijo y no tardó mucho en encontrarla, a decir verdad. "Admito que, a pesar de ser la hija de unos panaderos, tiene talento, pero supongo que no lo ves aceptable"

Adrien no se paró a pensar detenidamente si lo hubiera hecho, se hubiera dado cuenta de que había caído directamente en las redes del titiritero. En un parpadeo se levantó con algo de violencia de la silla y planto sus manos en el escritorio de su padre, con la indignación y el enojo del velado insulto que el mayor le había dedicado a la joven de ojos azul cian pintado claramente en su rostro.

"Marinette es amable y bondadosa, una gran trabajadora, no mira a nadie por encima de su hombro ni es en ninguna estancia maliciosa, falsa o interesada" el prácticamente gruño las palabras a través de sus dientes, su mirada esmeralda fija como lanzas en el azul oscuro de Gabriel Agreste; retándolo a denegar cualquiera de las cosas que él estaba diciendo. "Se preocupa por otros incluso si no los conoce… no hay ni un solo hueso en el cuerpo de ella que no sea aceptable o adecuado, padre" con brusquedad se retiró, enfermo de tener que mirar al mayor, mientras caminaba con zancadas largas, dejando claro su agitación con el tema de conversación.

Gabriel tuvo que contener una risotada ante la actitud de su hijo; dioses, el muchacho era ciego y su temperamento le recordaba mucho a de su difunta esposa. Pero todo eso jugaba en su favor así que no pensaba que hasta ahora su plan estuviera en peligro… solo necesitaba mover unas cuantas piezas más del ajedrez y tendrían un jaque mate.

"Exactamente" asintió tomando sus gafas y con un pañuelo sacado de su bolsillo limpio los cristales antes de acomodárselos nuevamente en el rostro. "Acabamos de aclarar que ella es la candidata perfecta para convertirse en tu esposa"

"No" dijo tercamente Adrien, señalando con un dedo a su padre, mientras trataba de volver a tener control sobre sus emociones. "No permitiré que la involucres en esto. Marinette es su propia persona, y como tal tiene derecho a hacer su vida como le plazca, sin que ni tu ni yo la arrastremos a este problema" negó rotundamente con su cabeza, pasando una mano por sus ya de por si alborotados cabellos.

"Precisamente" comento Gabriel levantándose de su asiento por primera vez en esa discusión; coloco sus manos a su espalda y observo con un brillo calculador a su hijo. "¿Porque no mejor le preguntamos a la Srta. Dupain que es lo que ella piensa al respecto? Estoy seguro de que ella nos puede dar su opinión al respecto con total honestidad"

"No dejare que la manipules padre" le informo con un brillo ardiente en sus ojos. "Si insistes en hablar con Marinette, bien, eso puede arreglarse… pero no permitiré que la obligues a aceptar con alguno de tus trucos"

Ambos hombres se miraron fijamente, de nuevo dos voluntades chocando, ninguna dispuesta a ceder ante la otra. Adrien había cambiado mucho desde el adolecente complaciente que había sido hacia unos pocos años atrás; ya no se amedrentaba ante su presencia, ni aceptaba su palabra como ley, su independencia le había dado seguridad y confianza en sí mismo, pensó Gabriel antes de hablar.

"Bien, entonces le hare saber a Nathalie para que abra un espacio libre en mi agenda para citar a la Srta. Dupain" decreto el Agreste mayor, volviendo a sentarse en su sillón y tomando unos documentos. "Eso es todo, Adrien, ya puedes retirarte" hizo un movimiento con la mano sin quitar su vista de los papeles que sostenía en su otra mano.

Y sin siquiera dedicarle otra palabra al hombre mayor, Adrien se dio la vuelta y salido del estudio sin mirar atrás, con un rápido 'adiós' a Nathalie el rubio salido despedido de aquella casa, subiendo a su auto y poniendo rumbo a su apartamento; las palabras cruzadas con su progenitor aun frescas en su mente, él sabía que su padre tenía un plan y az bajo la manga, Gabriel Agreste no era estúpido, tenía que saber algo más de lo que dejaba ver para hablar con tanta seguridad en que Marinette aceptara la locura de proposición que este quería hacerle.

Fue un milagro que ningún policía lo hubiera parado camino a su departamento, porque estaba seguro de que había sobrepasado el límite de velocidad por bastante, sus manos sobre el volante estaban tan apretadas que sus nudillos estaban por completo blancos. Una vez en el edificio donde vivía, subió al último piso y abrió la puerta, dando un portazo luego de entrar, sobresaltando a su gato de tres años, Plagg, quien como siempre estaba arriba del sofá de cuero negro.

Por un momento pensó en llamar a la joven de cabellos negros, pero luego al ver la hora decidió lo contrario, era algo tarde y ella parecía que necesitaba su descanso, aunque el rubio sabía que el mismo no podría pegar ojo esa noche debido al disgusto. En la cocina le sirvió la porción debida a su gato negro de ojos verdes, y luego tomo una botella de vino de su alacena, y se sentó en el mueble con una copa en mano; usualmente Adrien no bebía alcohol si podía evitarlo, pero demonios, ese día justamente necesitaba algo más fuerte que café y jugos.

Luego de unas copas, se estiro en el sofá mirando al techo con un ligero ceño fruncido, y súbitamente se encontró contemplando la situación y a Marinette… no tenía duda de que la joven pelinegra sería una muy buena esposa, no solo porque sabía que su comida era gloriosa, suponía que haber crecido viviendo en una panadería te daba carta blanca para saber cocinar, o que lo recibiría en su hogar con una sonrisa cálida preguntando por su día, y realmente importándole, si no que ella era del tipo de personas que se preocuparía si comía o si estaba estresado, no que ya no lo hiciera pero sería totalmente diferente siendo que vivirían juntos y dormirían en la misma cama; ante ese descarriado pensamiento Adrien maldijo esa vez en voz alta, mientras su mente rebelde imaginaba a la joven de ojos cian dormida en su habitación, en su cama mientras lo esperaba a que llegara a casa.

"¡Demonios!" exclamo el rubio sintiendo un sonrojo de su rostro, tratando de despejar esa imagen de mente, diciéndose a sí mismo en voz alta. "Marinette es solo mi amiga, nada más" hasta que pensó que por fin se lo había grabado a fuego en su cabeza.

Nunca había pensado en ella como algo más, no entendía porque en ese momento lo hacía.

Chloe de un tiempo para acá había estado dándole comentarios velados sobre la joven de cabello oscuro, comentarios que el rubio al principio no había entendido pero que eventualmente solo dejo pasar sin responder; no es que no la encontrara atractiva si no que, ella en segundaria parecía temerle y para cuando su tartamudez y tímida actitud había mejorado considerablemente ellos se habían graduado y su vida había sido un sin fin de trabajo y días estudiando casi sin tener contacto con sus amigos hasta que se graduó hacía tres años y pudo tomar las riendas de su vida una vez más, logrando volver a estar en contacto con ellos.

También Adrien sabía de los intentos de Alya para que la de ojos cian saliera en una cita, pero esta parecía totalmente en contra de ello, y de las pocas veces que su mejor amiga la había convencido de asistir, nunca pasaba más allá de la primera cita. Él no estaba seguro porque, pero en el momento siempre se sentía aliviado de no verla con ningún hombre, su mente trataba de racionar que era porque no encontraba a nadie que fuera lo suficientemente perfecto para alguien como la dulce Marinette; claro que las miradas y sonrisas de hiena que Chloe le dedicaba le decían que había algo más que él no estaba observando.

El de ojos verde esmeralda quería a su amiga pelinegra feliz y contenta, de eso no cabía duda por lo que el asunto con su padre lo enfurecía tanto… sobre todo porque este insinuaba que el matrimonio seria solamente para producir un heredero en lo posible y para calmar a la prensa y empleados cuando el mayor de los Agrestes sacara a la luz aquella noticia que llevaban guardando por un año completo. En ese contrato no había cabida para sentimientos ni emociones, él lo trataba como si fuera un negocio más, pero él no lo veía así, para nada; Adrien quería un hogar, alguien que él pudiera volver a casa y que realmente se preocupara por su persona no por las apariencias y su dinero.

De una u otra forma tendría que ver cómo salir de esa situación o en última instancia voltear las tablas para que el asunto saliera en su beneficio. Porque ya no iba a permitir que su padre dictara su vida a su conveniencia, no, ya era suficiente.

Y con esa decisión en mente por fin el hombre joven se quedó dormido.

 ***x**x***

Marinette estaba por irse a su casa luego de otro día muy productivo cuando la asistente privada de Sr. Agreste, Nathalie Sancoeur, la detuvo a la salida de la sala donde se confeccionaban las prendas; la joven franco-china observo sorprendida como esta le informaba que el viernes después de almuerzo debía reunirse en la Mansión Agreste con Gabriel para discutir un asunto de suma importancia y que no debía de llegar tarde. La de ojos azul cian no sabía exactamente si aquello era bueno o no, ya que la expresión de la asistente estaba en blanco, aunque pudo notar que por alguna razón ella estaba más tensa de lo usual.

Con algo de nervios asintió y seguidamente se fue a su casa. Durante todo el trayecto en bus no pudo evitar pensar en que era lo que su jefe quería hablar con ella, que no podía ser conversado en la oficina del edificio; no importo que hiciera el resto del día porque no pudo sacudirse el nudo que empezó a anidar en su estómago… el siguiente día seria viernes, y no sabía cómo iba a poder pegar ojo con aquello colgando sobre su cabeza las siguientes veinticuatro horas.

Solo esperaba no ser despedida.

Lo que menos se imaginaba ella que pasaría sería una propuesta que cambiaría su vida.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **¡Bueno espero sus comentarios en forma de Reviews! y Nos vemos dentro de poco c:  
**

 **Próxima actualización: 26/02/2017**

 **Nota: Si quieren pueden unirse a nuestra pagina en Facebook, donde estamos mi amiga y yo comentando locuras, nuestros ffc :3 (Pagina que es Marichat pero que también tendrá Adrinette y demás)** **  
**

 **La pagina de facebook se llama: MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡OMGAH! No puedo creer que les haya gustado tanto el primer capitulo aunque fue algo corto comparados con los demás que están por venir 7u7)r**

 **¡Gracias a todos por sus Reviews, fav y followers! De verdad me animan a mi y a mi mejor amiga a seguir con estos trabajos, ¡Espero que disfruten de este nuevo capitulo y me dejen su respuesta en forma de Reviews! ¡Disfruten!**

 **Declaimer:**

 **Nota: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Al siguiente día Adrien realmente se arrepintió de haber bebido tanto, principalmente porque era jueves y tenía que ir a trabajar, si no hubiera sido por que Plagg decidió ser un gato abusador y saltar sobre él no se hubiera levantado para nada al oír la alarma, no con la resaca que tenía; sentía como si le hubieran partido la cabeza por la mitad, y la luz le molestaba de sobremanera, lanzando una punzada de dolor hasta la parte de atrás de su cerebro.

Gruñendo, quito al gato de su estómago y se levantó torpemente, yendo dando tropezones hasta el baño para tomar la ducha más rápida de su vida, quejándose por lo bajo de padres y decisiones inconvenientes. Una vez fuera de la ducha, se cepillo los dientes y peino su cabello en tiempo record, para ir seguidamente a ponerse el traje ejecutivo del día, uno azul marino con corbata roja y camisa blanca, luciendo sus típicos zapatos negros de vestir.

"Supongo que gracias por levantarme, Plagg" murmuro masajeándose las sienes latentes, mientras tomaba un vaso de agua y se tragaba dos pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, mirando a su gato de reojo.

Este solo lo observo por un momento desinteresadamente y luego continúo acicalándose en el mesón de la cocina, no importaba cuantas veces le dijera que se bajara este no le hacía caso. Gato al fin. Con un gemido de queja, tomo su maletín que ni se acordaba haber dejado en la sala la noche anterior y se marchó del apartamento, decidido a pasar por StarBucks por un café moca doble súper cargado con crema, porque de lo contrario no creía sobrevivir el día en el trabajo, no con todas las reuniones que tenía planeada en la agenda.

Y efectivamente Adrien no se equivocó, todo el día fue de una reunión a otra, bebiendo cantidades industriales de cafeína y uno que otro Red Bull, pero bueno nadie le había mandado a acostarse en la madrugada bebiendo alcohol así que lo soporto estoicamente con una que otra mueca de dolor; su día estuvo tan ocupado que a la hora del almuerzo solo pudo detenerse en Chipotle y ordenarse dos burritos con todo, mientras literalmente comía por mordisco entre una cosa y la otra, atendiendo entre eso una llamada internacional con un proveedor y otra de las sedes en Estados Unidos.

Para el momento en que el rubio llego a la casa se había olvidado por completo de que ese día había planeado hablar con Marinette sobre lo que posiblemente le esperaba en una futura reunión con Gabriel Agreste. Estaba demasiado explotado y agotado como para siquiera musitar la energía suficiente para manejar al apartamento de la pelinegra, además de que era ya pasadas ocho de la noche, y ella estaría en su casa durmiendo como el mismo quería hacer. Pero si había aprendido algo en toda su vida cuando se trataba de su padre y este quería algo no esperaba mucho para conseguirlo, así que con toda la energía que pudo le mando un mensaje de texto a la chica de ojos cian pidiéndole reunirse al día siguiente que era viernes.

Después de despojarse de su ropa de trabajo y ponerse una camiseta blanca con pantalones de algodón grises con patitas de gato negras; preparo un ramen de pollo y después de comer simplemente se dejó caer como peso muerto sobre su terriblemente grande y cómoda cama tamaño King. En lo que su cabeza toco la almohada estuvo fuera de combate hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando su alarma sonó para ir a trabajar.

"Diablos" mascullo restregándose el rostro notando que ya tenía el inicio de barba de tres días, y con otro gruñido fue a afeitarse, y casi se corta en el proceso por sobresaltarse al escuchar como algo se rompía en la cocina. "¡Plagg!" grito dejando la afeitadora en el lavamanos y corriendo a la cocina donde encontró un envase roto muy caro que le habían regalado unos compañeros de trabajo cuando se mudó a su apartamento nuevo. "Gato malo" lo regaño frunciendo el ceño, aunque el objeto en si era feísimo igual era un regalo y no lo había podido echar a la basura por eso mismo.

Plagg solo miro el objeto roto y luego al rubio, con una clara expresión de orgullo, porque no por primera vez había intentado tirar ese jarrón, pero siempre era atrapado antes de hacer su cometido, sin embargo, esa vez este lo había logrado al fin. Luego con un maullido de suficiencia, el gato negro de ojos verdes se bajó de la encimera y con la cola en alto salió de la cocina caminando con su típica arrogancia.

Luego de recoger el desastre de la cocina, se terminó de arreglar, tomando su maletín y teléfono móvil se dirigió al trabajo no sin antes fulminar al gato con la mirada mientras este parecía reírse de el con sus brillantes ojos verdes desde el sofá de cuero negro.

"No rompas nada más, o finalmente te llevare al veterinario para castrarte" le advirtió el rubio fulminándolo con la mirada de regreso, y aunque muchos dijeran que los animales no entendían, estaba seguro de a ver visto un brillo de ofensa y miedo en su felino rostro. "Estas advertido" lo señalo con el dedo antes de cerrar la puerta y finalmente marcharse al trabajo.

Sentado tras el volante de su auto, este tomo un profundo respiro, esperando que ese día no fuera tan horrible como el anterior. Si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que le esperaba se hubiera preparado mucho mejor.

 ***x**x***

Marinette se levantó el viernes con los nervios disparados, empezando por que su alarma se quedó sin batería y su teléfono móvil había estado en vibrar, fue una suerte que su vejiga hubiera decidido que necesitaba una ida al escusado de lo contrario hubiera llegado tardísimo; así mismo ese día no auguraba nada bueno. Casi se sentía en segundaria de nuevo, excepto por el hecho de que su madre no estaba ahí para levantarla. Con un grito que estaba segura había levantado a los muertos de ser posible; se aventó de la cama luego de ver la hora al acostarse nuevamente cuando regresaba del baño tropezando con todo en su camino a ducharse y vestirse a millón.

Tomando lo primero que encontró en su gaveta, que fue un vestido que ella misma diseño de corte en A cinco centímetros arriba de la rodilla de manga largas con cuello en U de color durazno, bajo este se puso una medias pantis color piel, y unos botines marrones de poco tacón; su cabello que seguía del mismo largo que en segundaria lo recogió en una trenza de medio lado, y aplico solo un toque de maquillaje para ocultar las ojeras bajo sus ojos, y bálsamo de labio con un poco de tintura para darle color a sus pálidos labios.

Una vez lista, agarro su cartera marrón, y un abrigo blanco inmaculado y con un beso a su gatita, Tikki, salió corriendo del apartamento, y por las escaleras, ya que como era un edificio algo viejo no tenía elevador; al ver la hora en su reloj del móvil chillo espantada, ya que no le daría tiempo de llegar ni en bus ni en el metro, así que con un suspiro decidió tomar un taxi, era lo único que podía salvarla de llegar terriblemente tarde.

Veinte minutos después, una Marinette se bajó del taxi frente al edificio Agreste, prácticamente corriendo a los elevadores, lanzando un 'buenos días' apresurado por sobre su hombro a todos los que se encontraban en el lobby de la empresa; por lo menos, pensó ella, solo estaba tarde por cinco minutos y no más.

"¡Vanessa! ¡Siento llegar tarde pero mi alarma no sonó!" exclamo la joven franco-china atravesando la puerta de la estancia de diseño con las mejillas encendidas, dejando sus pertenencias tiradas en una de las sillas cercanas a la puerta, y seguidamente yendo directo al maniquí donde se encontraba otro proyecto a medio camino que iba a ir en la siguiente colección de primavera de ese año.

"Mari, tranquilízate" dijo divertida la pelirroja de ojos grises, sonriendo a su compañera de trabajo.

Ambas eran las diseñadoras principales para el proyecto de la colección de primavera, por lo que el trabajo se dividía entre las dos para sacar los primeros diseños, una vez que estos eran aprobados por su jefe, en ese caso por Gabriel Agreste, estos eran enviados a producción donde se iba a reproducir para llevar a las tiendas luego del desfile donde se iban a presentar.

Y en unos días sería la última revisión de los trajes originales, solo faltaba la última aprobación con las nuevas mejoras que le habían aplicado a las prendas y todo estaría listo para el show que sería en dos semanas. Y aunque ya lo tenían todo casi por completo listo, uno que otros detalles faltaban por culminar y eso tenía a la pelinegra de los nervios.

Quería todo perfecto.

Ambas jóvenes trabajaron sin reparo por horas, arreglando y colocando detalles en las ultimas prendas que lo necesitaban, con poca pero amena conversación, tanto así que a la chica de ojos azul cian se le olvido por completo la reunión que tenía con el famoso diseñador dueño de la marca para la que trabajaban… eso es, hasta que Vanessa la saco de su 'modo trabajo', como solía llamarlo sus padres.

"Mari, ya son las doce, iré a tomar mi descanso" comento la pelirroja, observando el reloj en la pared, seguidamente reunió sus cosas, mientras hablaba. "Mi novio me espera para almorzar, así que te veré luego" y con una sonrisa emocionada en su bonito rostro la joven de ojos grises se marchó sin darse cuenta de que había dejado a su compañera algo conmocionada.

Lentamente la pelinegra giro su rostro hasta dar con el reloj, viendo que efectivamente eran las doce con cinco de la tarde, y nuevamente la tensión y los nudos de nervios se instalaron en la boca de su estómago. Con dedos temblorosos dejo los utensilios en su lugar y tomo su bolso con la intensión de ir a comprar algo de comer, pero una vez en KFC, se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado nerviosa para pasar algo por su garganta así que envolvió sus dos quesadillas y las pidió para llevar, devolviéndose por el mismo camino que tomo para la empresa.

En su área de trabajo la chica no pudo hacer otra cosa que caminar de un lado al otro, temblando de pies a cabeza, jugando con sus manos mientras daba rienda suelta a su loca imaginación, donde los escenarios que aparecían eran uno más horrible que el otro; empezando por que los diseños había que rehacerlos por cualquier razón, a despido total. Y para el momento que hubo un toque en la puerta, la chica ya estaba tan paranoica y estresada que salto casi un metro en el aire ante el sonido.

Quien entro en la estancia no fue otra que Nathalie Sancoeur, quien portaba un semblante neutro en su blanco rostro. Con algo de pánico, la más joven giro a ver el reloj casi dándose tortícolis del brusco movimiento, y en efecto el objeto marcaba las doce y media de la tarde, hora de enfrentar el misterio que la había mantenido en vela por casi cuarenta y ocho horas. Con una profunda respiración, tomo sus cosas, y siguió a la asistente privada de su jefe quien la guio al auto, donde el que había sido guardaespaldas de él joven de ojos esmeralda estaba, apodado cariñosamente 'Gorila', y seguidamente los tres se encaminaron a la Mansión Agreste.

Para el momento en que el auto se detuvo dentro de las paredes de la propiedad ya la franco-china estaba sudando frio y temblando de pies a cabeza como una hoja en el viento de otoño; con pasos temblorosos se encontró siguiendo no por primera vez a la mujer mayor por los corredores de aquella casa tan inmensa. Era tal cual ella la recordaba de las contadas veces que tuvo el privilegio de asistir con el rubio por algún proyecto escolar. De mármol, con decoración mayormente en blanco y negro e increíblemente vacía… nada que ver con su pequeño y cálido hogar en la panadería de sus padres.

Al detenerse frente a la puerta, ella tuvo más la impresión de estar frente a la entrada del inframundo que a un simple estudio.

"Está esperando dentro" fue lo único que dijo Nathalie, aunque esta por un segundo pareció querer decir algo, pero a último minuto se contuvo, y tomo su Tablet, dejándole claro que de ahí en más ella no iba a seguir.

Con una tremenda respiración para darse valor, extendió su mano algo sudada y temblorosa sobre el picaporte y con una última plegaria para que todo fuera sobre ruedas en esa reunión, empujo la puerta y cerro a sus espaldas. Y así nada más, se encontró dentro de aquella gran habitación, que se parecía mucho a la de la empresa, dos sillones con una pequeña mesa en frete entre los dos, y más allá dos sillas posicionadas frente a un inmenso escritorio de madera, con multitud de papeles en este; y finalmente, ahí, tras el escritorio en un impresionante sillón de piel orejero de respaldar alto, estaba sentado como el rey de su morada, Gabriel Agreste.

Cabellos rubios pálidos peinados a la perfección, postura recta y firme, y unos ojos azul oscuro que la observaban tras unos lentes de montura negra con indiferencia y algo de frialdad, aunque si lo noto algo diferente, como si estuviera cansado o no hubiera dormido mucho, el hombre seguía siendo igual de intimidante que cuando lo conoció por primera vez, hacia unos años atrás.

"Srta. Dupain" la recibió con una inclinación de cabeza apenas perceptible.

"Sr. Agreste" fue lo único que su boca pudo producir, pero estuvo algo orgullosa de que no le temblara.

"Tome asiento, por favor" Gabriel indico uno de los sillones frente su imponente escritorio, y una vez que la joven estuvo adecuadamente sentada, el continuo. "¿Tiene alguna idea de porque ha sido llamada aquí?" inquirió con su gélida mirada sobre la obviamente incomoda y nerviosa chica.

"No, señor, no la tengo" su respuesta fue concisa y directa, con su jefe no se podía andar por las ramas, el pedía no solo respeto sino además eficiencia en sus empleados.

"Dígame Srta. Dupain… ¿Usted lee la prensa?"

Ante esa pregunta, Marinette parpadeo algo confundida, pensaba que lo que fuera a inquirir tenía relación con la nueva colección o con su desempeño en el trabajo, pero algo tan trivial… sinceramente, no.

"Eh… estoy al día con las noticias del mundo de la moda, si es a eso a lo que se refiere, señor" respondió frunciendo el ceño, tratando de ver a que iba todo eso, pero hasta ese momento nada tenía sentido.

"Déjeme plantearlo de otra forma… ¿Está al tanto de la vida sentimental de mi hijo?" dijo el con algo de brusquedad, impacientándose ligeramente.

Marinette se congelo por un momento, su mente se puso en blanco por unos minutos, tratando de descifrar que tenía eso que ver con ella. Al no encontrar respuesta alguna, lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza referente a la pregunta realizada fue lo que salió de sus labios.

"Adrien no ha tenido ningún escándalo amoroso del que yo esté enterada" lo dijo con franqueza, y sin rodeos, comenzando a fruncir el ceño cada vez más seguido.

"Pero está al tanto de que ha estado por el pasado año viéndose con varias mujeres distintas" Gabriel no se perdió el casi imperceptible vistazo de dolor que paso por los grandes ojos azul cian de la chica, evidenciando no por primera vez lo que esta sentía por el ciego de su primogénito.

"Si, eso es correcto, pero hasta donde yo sé ninguno ha afectado negativamente a la imagen de la empresa" ahora su tono de voz se había tornado defensivo, después de todo de quien hablaban era de uno de sus mejores amigos, y ella protegía a los suyos.

Gabriel tuvo que contener la media sonrisa socarrona que quería curvar sus labios, la podre no sabía en que se había metido, pero era mejor ir al grano de la situación porque no sabía cuánto tiempo más tenía antes de que el tonto de su hijo llegara a interrumpir la reunión. Debía mover sus piezas con cuidado, pero rapidez para lograr su cometido.

"No, eso es correcto, a pesar de todo Adrien ha tenido en cuenta su imagen y la del nombre de la familia junto con la empresa, mientras cumplía con la tarea que le encomendé" asintió el, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente mientras sus ojos azules la observaban como un ave rapaz observaba a su presa antes de lanzarse a cazar. "Desafortunadamente, el no pudo cumplir con esta en el tiempo establecido"

Marinette se enderezo casi imperceptiblemente en el sillón, mirando con atención y bastante confusión al hombre mayor; su cerebro volaba a toda velocidad por toda la conversación que habían tenido hasta ese momento, pero por más que la analizaba no encontraba el momento en que se perdió en esta, porque claramente no estaba entendiendo algo aquí.

"Pero estoy seguro que tú, mi querida, puedes ayudar a solventar la situación sin problemas" continúo entrelazando sus dedos y apoyando sus codos sobre el escritorio, su vista fija en ella. Viendo su cerebro maquinar todo, pero solo conseguir confusión como respuesta.

"Me… me temo que no lo sigo" dijo con cuidado la chica, sus manos jugaban nerviosamente con el asa de su cartera, claro signo de su agitación.

"Hace aproximadamente un año atrás le di la tarea a Adrien de conseguir una muchacha que él considerara adecuada y apta para convertirse en su esposa" informo con bastante claridad, su vista fija en la expresión de shock e incredulidad en el joven rostro de su mejor diseñadora. Pero él no le dio tiempo a decir nada, continuando. "Si en ese plazo de tiempo acordado él no encontraba a nadie para presentarme, yo me encargaría de asignarle una yo mismo"

"¿Q-Que?" balbuceo la pelinegra totalmente desubicada en toda la conversación, y bastante molesta con la información; nadie debería de prácticamente ordenarle a alguien más que se casara, y mucho menos hacerlo de esa manera.

"Y al parecer, el no logro encontrar a ninguna que pudiera presentarme en el tiempo asignado, por lo que me tome la molestia de buscar a una candidata de mi elección" siguió el impotente hombre, sin darle importancia a sus balbuceos.

"¿Q-Que opina Adrien de e-esto?" farfullo sintiendo sus mejillas volverse coloradas, pero del enojo, como era posible que un padre le hiciera semejante cosa a su propio hijo, ella nunca lo sabría.

"El obviamente accedió al trato cuando se propuso, querida" su tono volvía a ser impaciente, claramente él estaba llegando a la razón por la que la había citado allí.

"No pienso ayudarle a buscar candidatas para su propósito, Sr. Agreste" negó rotundamente la pelinegra, sus ojos azules cian estaban encendido en indignación y ofensa por el rubio. "Me disculpara por la insolencia, pero cuando se trata de la felicidad de alguien que me importa, me temo que no puedo ayudarle, aun mas sabiendo que lo más probable es que Adrien no quiera nada que ver con este supuesto arreglo" ya ella estaba por levantarse y marcharse, incluso si eso significaba ser despedida por reusarse a una orden de su jefe, pero si cedía a el pedido jamás podría ver al rubio a la cara.

Sin embargo, no llego ni a pararse porque las siguientes palabras del hombre mayor la dejaron helada en el sitio.

"No necesito de su ayuda para buscar candidata, Srta. Dupain, porque ya la encontré" le informo, mirándola con un brillo indescifrable en sus ojos azul oscuro, antes de añadir. "Y la tengo sentada justo frente a mi"

 ***x**x***

Adrien suspiro una vez el último miembro de la reunión salió por la puerta del cuarto de conferencias.

Masajeo su entrecejo tratando de aliviar el incipiente dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a formarse, el estrés de las últimas veinticuatro otras, no, el estrés de aproximadamente un año comenzaba a hacerse visible en él y no lo estaba disfrutando para nada. Con un suspiro, tomo su teléfono móvil para por fin poder chequear sus mensaje y correos electrónicos, ya que desde que puso un pie en la empresa no había tenido tiempo de siquiera tocarlo, yendo de un lado para otro resolviendo algunos problemas.

Estaba bajando en la lista de algunos mensajes sin leer cuando vio que Marinette le había respondido, pero cuando leyó la respuesta se puso tenso al instante, levantándose de su asiento con prisa, salió de allí con rumbo a el piso donde se hacían las confecciones y diseños en el edificio, rezando para que aun estuviera a tiempo de interceptar a la joven pelinegra, sin embargo, cuando iba a mitad de camino, su teléfono móvil vibro indicándole que un nuevo mensaje había llegado.

Y al ver el remitente y lo que decía, detuvo su paso con brusquedad, quedándose congelado por unos minutos mirando a la pantalla del móvil como idiota. Allí, claramente Nathalie le informaba que su padre estaba por iniciar una reunión con Marinette en la mansión Agreste, y que si quería estar presente debía apurarse.

Con eso dio la vuelta y cambio de rumbo, dirigiéndose a la salida a grandes zancadas y con un semblante que dejo a más de uno de los empleados preguntándose a quien despedirían pronto, y quien había sido lo suficientemente imbécil para hacer enfadar al heredero Agreste; cuando estuvo sentado en su auto, no dudo en ir al lugar de la reunión, con los nudillos blancos de la presión que ejercía sobre el volante y los labios presionados en una línea fina. Su progenitor siempre hacia ese tipo de cosas, no sabía por qué le sorprendía a esas alturas sus acciones, pero demonios, no dejaría que manipulara a su amiga para su ganancia… ya podía empezar a darle gracias a Nathalie por avisarle con suficiente tiempo, porque estaba seguro de que su padre había dejado dicho a su asistente personal de avisarle cuando ya estuvieran a mitad de reunión, es algo que era típico de él.

Pero, aunque ella era fiel y seguía las órdenes del Agreste mayor, cuando de verdad importaba, cuando lo concernía a él, Adrien Agreste, Nathalie tendía a desviarse un poco de las normas de su empleador, como la vez que intervino en su nombre para que pudiera asistir a clases como cualquier adolecente normal… realmente tenía que buscar la manera de agradecerle a esa mujer, si había alguien que lo merecía, esa era ella, pensó el rubio de ojos verdes, estacionándose sin mucho cuidado dentro de la residencia.

En menos de cinco minutos estaba caminando a grandes zancadas por el pasillo que llevaba a la oficina de Gabriel Agreste, y efectivamente frente a la puerta se encontraba la asistente privada.

"Cuanto tiempo llevan dentro" demando con algo de brusquedad, si su mirada era algo de lo que atenerse, entonces su jefe estaba a punto de recibir una buena bronca, pensó Nathalie con algo de satisfacción; ya era hora de que alguien le parara los pies a aquel hombre.

"Diez, quince minutos como mucho" informo la mujer, chequeando su reloj; le había enviado el mensaje al rubio menor cuando iban en camino a la mansión con la joven chica a sabiendas de que su jefe no pensaba informarle aquello sino hasta que ya fuera muy tarde para revertir la influencia que este ejerciera sobre la chica.

"Gracias, Nathalie" dijo con un tono más amable, antes de entrar sin molestarse en llamar a la puerta.

Sus ojos verde esmeralda inmediatamente tomaron nota de la situación dentro del cuarto, la expresión de shock y palidez del rostro de su amiga, quien se encontraba sentada frente al que era su jefe, tiesa como un poste como si un rayo la hubiera alcanzado y no pudiera moverse; y por otro lado, estaba su padre, con su usual inexpresivo rostro pero que tenía el brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos azules, aunque un débil rastro de sorpresa aún se distinguía en sus duras facciones que solo un ojo experto que hubiera crecido con el hombre podía apreciar.

"Padre" prácticamente escupió la palabra con muchos sentimientos encontrados recorriendo su ser mientras lo fulminándolo con la mirada, antes de detenerse en cuatro zancadas al lado de la joven de cabellos oscuros. "Marinette" murmuro con más suavidad, presenciando con mejor claridad sus dulces facciones reflejar un tumulto de emociones que él no podía ponerle nombre, salvo pánico, esa estaba escrita por todo su rostro. Con más rabia todavía, se giró hacia su progenitor que para ese momento ya había recuperado su habitual inexpresividad.

"¿Qué hiciste?" reclamo con los dientes apretados de furia, y si las miradas mataran, ya el hombre mayor estuviera bajo tierra hacía mucho tiempo. Al no recibir respuesta, volvió a preguntar, esta vez aún más molesto. "¿Qué diablos fue lo que hiciste?"

"Simplemente le informe de los acontecimientos sucedidos hasta ahora, y del papel que jugara de ahora en adelante" le informo calmadamente, sin siquiera inmutarse por el tono de su voz.

"A-Adrien" llamo la suave y algo temblorosa voz de Marinette, sus grandes ojos azules observándolo como si solo ahora se hubiera percatado de su llegada. Su mano había tomado una de las mangas de su abrigo negro, y a través de su toque percibió el temblor de sus dedos.

"Padre unos minutos, ¿Por favor?" dijo tratando de controlar su tono por el simple hecho de no querer asustar más a la obviamente estresada joven, su mirada fija y letal en su progenitor. Ambos sabían que no era una pregunta, era más una demanda.

Con calma y pose Gabriel se levantó de su asiento, grácilmente.

"Claro, por supuesto" asintió, caminando hacia la puerta de salida. "Los dejare a solas para que discutan la situación" y con eso último se marchó cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, el mayormente queriendo asegurarse de oír los pasos de su padre alejándose del estudio, ella porque no sabía que decir luego de aquella revelación que explicaba porque las súbitas citas, que anteriormente él no se había molestado en hacer. Ahora todo tenía sentido, y, sin embargo, nada tenía sentido al mismo tiempo.

Lo siguiente que supo Marinette fue que Adrien paso de estar parado a su lado a arrodillarse frente a ella, sus increíbles ojos verde esmeralda fijos en los suyos azul cian; sus cálidas manos masculinas envolviendo las suyas más pequeñas, mientras este la miraba con seriedad y preocupación.

"Mari" dijo con suavidad, haciendo una pausa antes de continuar. "Primero que nada, quiero aclarar que no estas bajo ninguna obligación de acceder a nada de lo que mi padre haya dicho" le informo apretándole un poco las manos, tratando de darle seguridad. "Yo apoyare cualquier decisión que tomes, sea la que sea"

"¿E-es verdad l-lo que me dijo t-tu padre?" pregunto ella en un hilo de voz, la tartamudez había vuelto con venganza parecía; su expresión tornándose a pura preocupación, mientras ella se mordía el labio inferior algo sobrecogida por la situación en la que súbitamente en encontraba. "S-sobre conseguir e-esposa en u-un año y-y" aquí hizo una pausa para poder tomar aliento. "Y a-ahora c-casarte con la e-elegida por tu p-padre"

Adrien reprimió las ganas de ir a partirle la cara a su progenitor; la joven había regresado a su antigua timidez, donde casi no podía ni formar una oración a su alrededor. Sus pequeñas manos tenían las suyas en un fuerte apretón mientras sus inocentes ojos lo miraban con algo de aprehensión y nervios.

"Si" suspiro desganadamente, apretando los labios con fuerza formando una fina línea. "Eso, en efecto es verdad"

"¿Pero por qué?" exclamo la pelinegra ultrajada por un momento por su amigo, del joven hombre por el cual tenían unos sentimientos unilaterales. Alguien que no se merecía estar en una situación así. "¡Él no puede obligarte a casarte contra tu voluntad! ¡No entiendo nada!" gruño con frustración. "¿Porque está haciendo esto?"

Con un suspiro el rubio se levantó del suelo, caminando hasta posarse viendo fuera de los ventanales del estudio, un sabor amargo llenaba su boca; paso sus manos por sus cabellos dorados, evidenciando la frustración que sentía en ese momento, pero incluso así no pudo permanecer por mucho más tiempo quieto allí, y comenzó a caminar con enérgicas y grandes zancadas por el lugar.

"Es por su salud" mascullo a la final el joven hombre, sintiendo el peso de la responsabilidad posarse sobre sus hombros. "Hace un tiempo que empezó a sentirse mal, pero el muy orgulloso y testarudo hombre no hizo caso y sin previo aviso, un día, colapso aquí en la casa" tomo aire, recordando cómo se había enterado, ya cuando este estaba de regreso del hospital. "Al parecer el doctor le dio un diagnostico no muy esperanzador, y puede que si no se anda con cuidado terminar haciendo un viaje nuevamente al hospital… pero esta vez permanentemente" al decir eso se dejó caer sobre la silla que estaba al lado de la ella, enterrando su rostro en sus manos. "No me ha querido decir con exactitud que tiene, pero sí sé que es grave"

"Oh, Adrien" murmuro la joven, impactada nuevamente por otra noticia en el mismo día. Ahora la apariencia cansada que había percibido al llegar tenía sentido.

"Para su paz mental mi padre quiere verme sentar cabeza y por lo menos tener asegurada la sucesión y consecuente nombre de la familia Agreste y la empresa" suspiro el rubio, descubriendo su rostro, y mirando fijamente a la nada, sintiendo como su corazón dio un doloroso apretón al pensar en perder a su padre.

Por más que el hombre lo hubiera ignorado desde que su madre muriera, y lo hiciera pasar por un infierno con todas sus decisiones, aun lo amaba, era su única familia, la única que le quedaba viva.

"Y la única forma de lograr eso es casándome" con eso la miro con un nuevo fuego en sus ojos verdes esmeralda. "Pero eso no quiere decir que marche a su orden y llamada"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" interrogo confusa, arrugando su entrecejo.

"¿Él quiere que me case? Bien lo hare, pero será bajo mis reglas y no las de el" gruño girando la silla que estaba usando para enfrentarla, al mismo tiempo que movía la de la chica para que ambos estuvieran sentados frente a frente, tomándola por sorpresa. "Primero que nada, quiero reiterar que no estas obligada a nada, Marinette, y que puedes salir caminando de esta casa sin temor a ser despedida, de eso me asegurare yo, ¿Bien?" una vez que la vio asentir con los ojos abiertos como platos, continúo tomando una profunda respiración. "Imagino que te dijo que tú eres su elegida, ¿No es así?"

Ante esto Marinette no pudo evitar sonrojarse de pies a cabeza, mordiendo su labio en acto reflejo; no pensaba que fueran a tocar ese tema tan pronto, pero suponía que no podía atrasarse por más tiempo.

"Si, el… erm… lo menciono poco antes de que tu entraras" susurro quedito, bajando la mirada algo avergonzada y apenada por la intensidad de su mirada sobre ella.

"Bien" asintió el, tomando sus manos una vez más con bastante suavidad, no quería asustarla y que huyera, después de todo la joven seguía siendo su amiga, y no quería alienar eso. Aunque muy bien con lo que iba a proponerle podría acabar con ello. "Marinette, en el caso de que por la bondad de tu corazón decidas aceptar entrar en este embrollo de familia, quiero que sepas que no será con los términos de mi senil padre" ante su inquisitiva mirada azulada, él sonrió ligeramente. "Él quiere un matrimonio de cara al público, que solo sirva para producir un heredero y mantener un frente positivo de cara a la prensa" al ver la expresión de sorpresa y rechazo en su bonito rostro le confirmo que ella pensaba lo mismo que el sobre ese tipo de acuerdo. "Su visión es que una vez haya uno o más herederos, el matrimonio se disuelva calladamente, y la mujer se vaya por su cuenta dejando a los niños a nuestro cargo"

"¡Eso es horrible!" exclamo Marinette sin poder contenerse, realmente horrorizada e indignada por lo que el rubio estaba describiendo. "No imagino a ninguna mujer decente dejando a sus hijos así nada más, y marcharse sin siquiera mirar atrás" negó repetidamente con la cabeza. "Yo jamás podría hacerlo"

Adrien sonrió ante lo dicho por la azabache, sintiendo su corazón latir de emoción y esperanza de que la proposición si aceptada, fuera a tener éxito; aun había esperanza. Pero primero tenía que saber si ella estaba dispuesta a ceder.

"Desafortunadamente, hay muchas mujeres en las altas esferas que por una suma de dinero y algo de fama lo harían, eso y mucho más" dijo con disgusto en su voz, sus ojos verdes esmeralda tenían un brillo de furia en ellos, que ella claramente noto. "Lo que me lleva a lo que espero de esta proposición si llegas a aceptar" eso capto su atención, ya que sus bonitos ojos se abrieron como sauces.

"¿Q-que sería eso?" pregunto con algo de duda y timidez, cuestionándose si realmente quería saber más de aquel embrollo; pero su traicionero corazón latía apresurado en su pecho, cantando con esperanza de que de alguna manera sus plegarias fueran contestadas.

"No deseo una unión vacía y clínica" informo con convicción en su voz y expresión, sus verdes ojos fijos en los azules cian de la joven mujer, tomando cada mueca y emoción que cruzaba su bonito rostro en consideración. "Quiero un matrimonio en regla, Marinette… quiero todo lo que implica estar casado, las peleas y discusiones, los momentos felices y llenos de emociones; quiero llegar a casa, no a una vacía y fría, sino a una llena de calidez y armonía" hizo una pausa para tomar aire, nunca le había revelado a nadie lo que deseaba si alguna vez encontraba a la persona indicada, pero si quería que eso funcionara tenía que ser totalmente honesto con ella. "Quiero todo el paquete entero, no solo un contrato de nombre… supongo que lo que trato de decir es, que quiero que esto sea real, no una farsa que nos veamos obligados a presentar al mundo"

Marinette contuvo su respiración ante las palabras del hombre frente a sí; con cada silaba que escapaba de aquellos labios sensuales, la hechizaba un poco más, y por un momento tuvo que preguntarse si estaba teniendo un sueño, porque obviamente eso no podía estarle pasando a ella. Pero la calidez de sus manos sobre las suyas le recordó que aquello, en verdad sí que estaba sucediendo.

"Si aceptas, no será una mentira fabricada por mi padre… será real y en toda regla" tomo una honda respiración para poder continuar, los nervios le recorrían entero, pero quería que ella supiera a lo que se atenía si decidía aceptar, por más escasa que fuera la posibilidad. Él no iba a engañarla. "Pondré todo de mi parte para hacerte feliz, para ser un buen esposo, porque en lo que a mi concierne, en el momento que firme el acta de matrimonio, no habrá vuelta a tras" la seriedad y la convicción de su rostro pareció llegar hasta ella, que lo miraba con una expresión de sorpresa con las mejillas sonrosadas y labios rosados entreabiertos. "Estaremos tan casados como todas las demás personas" finalizo con su discurso.

Marinette no sabía que decir ante todo aquello que él le había dicho, solo pudo quedarse observándolo con la boca abierta como un pez fuera del agua y con la mente en blanco; realmente Adrien Agreste, su crush, el hombre por el que tenía sentimientos le estaba diciendo, pidiendo, que, si aceptaba aquella locura de trato, ellos se casarían en serio. Su sueño de la segundaria se estaba haciendo realidad, solo que con un giro inesperado.

Cuando ella se había imaginado que ellos terminarían juntos, ciertamente no pensó que fuera a causa de algo que su padre le hubiera impuesto al rubio.

"P-pero Adrien" susurro la pelinegra, mirándolo con algo de tristeza. "¿Es esto realmente lo que quieres? ¿Es algo que deseas hacer?"

El hombre rubio suspiro un poco antes de responder. La siempre dulce Marinette pensando primero en los demás antes que ella misma, esa era una cualidad que admiraba mucho de ella, aunque en ese momento no sabía si era conveniente o no.

"De una u otra manera, creo que yo hubiera acabo casándome en el futuro" asintió lentamente. "Es algo que siempre he deseado, lo que no estaba en mis planes era hacerlo tan pronto, pero eso no se puede arreglar" se encogió de hombros algo despreocupadamente.

"Y-Yo" ella trago antes de continuar, mirando sus manos entrelazadas. "¿T-te molestaría si tomo un tiempo para pensarlo?" pregunto tímidamente, mirándolo por debajo de sus oscuras pestañas, su voz apenas un hilo.

"El simple hecho de que me pidas tiempo para considerarlo ya es más de lo que yo pudiera pedir, Marinette" dijo Adrien sonriéndole ligeramente, entendiendo que todo aquello era demasiado para ella procesar en unos minutos. "Toma el tiempo que necesites, y si a la final si no quieres nada que ver con esto, no tienes que preocuparte porque no se tomara ninguna represaría contra ti… no importa que diga mi padre" le aseguro, apretando sus manos transmitiéndole seguridad. "Eres mi amiga y alguien a quien aprecio mucho, y sobre todo tu felicidad importa mucho para mi"

"Gracias, Adrien" dijo algo más calmada, pero con los sentimientos y pensamientos revolucionados al mismo tiempo. Sentía que si no salía de allí perdería los estribos, riendo como desquiciada. "Mejor me retiro… por favor dile a tu padre que no regresare al trabajo hoy… no creo que pueda concentrarme con… bueno esto entre manos" sus dedos jugaron nerviosamente con su cartera, finalmente levantándose del sillón con piernas igual de temblorosas que cuando llego a ese lugar.

"¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?" inquirió el joven hombre caminando con ella hasta la salida, dando gracias de que ni Nathalie ni su padre estuvieran por los alrededores cuando salieron.

"No, no… yo creo que una caminada al aire libre me hará bien" negó sonriendo con tanta calma como pudo, pero estaba segura de que la mueca no engaño a nadie. "En todo caso, pasare por la panadería de mis padres a saludar… hasta pronto" y con eso se dio la vuelta y se marchó, no fue sino hasta unas cuadras lejos de ese lugar que todo lo pasado realmente le hizo impacto. "¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Jesús, María y José!"

Con dedos de mantequilla rebusco en su cartera hasta dar con su teléfono móvil, y sin más marco el número de su mejor amiga. Desgraciadamente, este le salió directo a correo de voz; soltando una maldición en voz alta, sus temblorosas manos buscaron a la siguiente persona en su lista que podría darle consejo y ayudarla a tranquilizarse.

Contuvo la respiración con el aparato pegado a su oreja, escuchando los tonos hasta que, finalmente tuvo suerte.

"Dupain-Cheng" comento una voz femenina, algo distraída.

"¡Chloe!" prácticamente grito la pelinegra, caminando en círculos en el parque frente a su antigua segundaria, mordiendo sus labios sin compasión de los nervios.

"¿Marinette que te pasa? ¡Casi me dejas sorda!" se quejó la rubia al otro lado de la línea.

"Chloe, ¡Oh dios mío!" la de ojos cian no sabía qué hacer, por lo que termino balbuceando en medio de su tartamudeo lo que había pasado hacia unos minutos. Y hubiera seguido así por un rato más si no fuera porque la rubia la interrumpió con algo de rudeza.

"Sera mejor que te calles, y tomes un taxi a mi casa ya mismo" le informo con impaciencia, porque estaba segura que de entre toda la sarta de tonterías que la pelinegra había dicho, las palabras que más había entendido eran, 'Adrien', 'Gabriel' y 'Casamiento' y aquello ciertamente había picado su curiosidad.

"Si, eso hare. Claro" la joven diseñadora siguió diciendo tonterías apreciadas, hasta que su amiga se hartó nuevamente.

"¡Ahora mismo Marientte!" grito exasperada para consiguientemente corta la comunicación sin siquiera un adiós, pero de nuevo esa era Chloe Bourgeois.

Y en menos de veinte minutos, Marinette se estaba bajando frente a uno de los más modernos y caros complejos de edificios en una zona cara de Paris. Paso por recepción sin problemas porque no era la primera vez que iba a visitar a la rubia, y ya los empleados la reconocían. Y en lo que menos se dio cuenta, estaba sentada en el lujoso apartamento de Chloe, sosteniendo una taza de té caliente de Rosa de Jamaica y contándole a su amiga todo desde el principio de la reunión.

"¿Así que lo que me estás diciendo es que Adrien Agreste, el hombre de tus sueños prácticamente te pidió matrimonio ¿Y tú pediste tiempo para pensarlo un poco?" pregunto con incredulidad la joven de largos cabellos rubios, mirando a la otra muchacha con ojos azul cobalto entornados y los brazos cruzados en su pecho. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng… ¿Eres estúpida o te la das?" le reclamo fulminándola con la mirada.

"¿Qué? ¿Es que no escuchaste lo que acabo de decirte?" exclamo algo molesta la pelinegra, dejando la taza sobre la mesita de cristal que estaba segura costaba más que su renta al mes. "¡Su padre prácticamente lo está forzando a casarse contra su voluntad!" levantándose con brusquedad comenzó a pasearse por la gran sala, frente a la irritada rubia.

"Lo que escuche es que Adrikins está más que dispuesto casarse contigo, y quiero decir realmente hacerlo funcionar" aquí hizo una pausa y entrecerró los ojos cobalto hacia la otra chica. "¿Sabes lo escasos que son ese tipo de matrimonios en la alta sociedad?" la rubia suspiro masajeando sus sienes con algo de cansancio.

"Si, bueno-" comenzó a decir la pelinegra, pero fue rudamente interrumpida por su amiga.

"No" negó exasperada, fulminándola nuevamente no por primera vez. "Se te ha presentado la oportunidad perfecta para darle a Adrien lo que realmente necesita, un hogar lleno de calidez y amor" le dijo seriamente, cualquier burla o broma que hubiera estado en sus bellas facciones estaba absenta en ese momento. "De tener a alguien que realmente le importe el como persona, y de hacer que el tonto ese se enamore perdidamente de ti ¿Y prácticamente la desperdiciaste?" reclamo, furibunda, señalándola con su dedo de manicura perfecta. "Eso, es de idiotas"

Puesto de esa forma, pensó Marinette, si era un movimiento estúpido de su parte; pero en el momento le había parecido lo más sensato y aceptable de hacer, después de todo no podía tomar una decisión tan grande con peso en su futuro y el de otra persona sin antes considerarlo con la cabeza fría y racional. Especialmente porque ambos podrían arrepentirse luego.

Con un suspiro cansado la franco-china se dejó caer nuevamente en el sofá, observando a la que antes había sido su rival y enemiga, y ahora era una de sus mejores amigas y principal accionista de que ella se quedara con el rubio de ojos verde esmeralda.

"¿Cómo sé que esto es lo correcto?" pregunto desesperada por una respuesta que la ayudara a tomar una decisión de ese terrible embrollo en el que estaba metida. "¿Cómo sé que, si acepto, no terminara en un desastre de proporciones épicas y con nuestra amistad arruinada?"

"No lo sabes" fue todo lo que dijo su amiga, algo más calmada. "Solo tienes dos opciones en este punto, Marinette"

La nombrada miro con detenimiento a Chloe, esperando por el resto de lo que esta le quería decir.

"Uno, le dices que sí y le das una oportunidad, sabiendo que tienes un chance de que ustedes sean felices y el uno para el otro, o en el peor de los casos terminen separándose por que no funciono" aquí pauso notando la mueca de dolor que cruzo por el rostro de su amiga, antes de proseguir. "O dos, le dices que no y te quedas observando cómo se casa con otra mujer que seguramente solo lo quiera por su dinero y posición y te lamentas el resto de tu vida sabiendo que esa podrías haber sido tu si hubieras tomado un salto a lo desconocido y ahórrate la miseria a ti y a Adrien" termino diciendo la de ojos cobalto con suma seriedad.

No era su intención torturar a la azabache, pero tenía que abrir los ojos a la realidad, porque el tiempo pasaba corriendo y no esperaba por nadie.

"Tengo miedo de herirlo y salir herida" susurro la chica, enterrando su rostro en uno de los cojines, sintiendo sus ojos anegarse de lágrimas.

"Eso es algo que no podemos predecir o evitar Marinette, pero te diré algo" espero hasta que la joven la miro para seguir. "Si aceptas, y llegado el caso necesitas alejarte por un tiempo de todo, simplemente un lugar donde esconderte por un tiempo, o algo tan simple como hablar con alguien, yo me asegurare de prestar mi ayuda" sonrió de medio lado ante la mirada de agradecimiento que la franco-china le dedico. "No estarás sola en esto, no importa lo que los demás diga"

"Gracias Chloe" murmuro realmente agradecida de tenerla como amiga. Y con eso, la azabache tomo una decisión que posiblemente podría cambiar su futuro para bien o para mal. Solo el tiempo lo diría.

 ***x**x***

Marinette respiro temblorosamente parada frente al edifico en donde cierto rubio de ojos verdes esmeralda vivía, mordiendo su suave labio inferior y retorciendo la tira de su cartera por los nervios; ella lo había llamado y preguntado si podía ir a su casa para hablar de aquel asunto y este amablemente había aceptado y dado indicaciones para llegar. Ella con anterioridad había ido, pero para aquel entonces era de noche, y no recordaba muy bien el lugar, ya que Alya era la que había conducido.

Así que allí estaba ella, un domingo en la tarde, dos días después de recibir aquella bomba de noticia frente a la vivienda del joven rubio para decidir el futuro de los dos… aunque primero tendría que aclarar algunas cosas para su paz mental.

"Okay, tu puedes hacerlo, Marinette" murmuro por lo bajo para darse ánimos antes de adentrarse en el impresionante edificio, donde luego de unas palabras con el recepcionista, y subsecuente confirmación de que si, Adrien Agreste la esperaba; este la guio al elevador y marco por ella. "Mantén la calma, todo saldrá bien, no te paniquees" siguió balbuceando hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta correspondiente, observando el digito en esta, la numero trece de un piso ocho.

Y con más valor del que se creía capaz, levanto la mano y llamó al timbre.

A última hora sus nervios salieron de control y justo cuando estaba por darse la vuelta y huir como la cobarde que era, porque como había tenido el valor de ir presumiblemente hablar con el hombre que la traía loca como que si fuera un paseo por el parque; ella claramente estaba demente, fue que se abrió la puerta y se quedó congelada en el sitio viendo al hombre en cuestión.

Ahí parado, estaba Adrien Agreste, con una camiseta verde oscuros adherida a su atractivo y bien formado cuerpo, detallando sus anchos hombros y estrechas caderas, sin contar con aquellos bíceps para matar… definitivamente el ejercitaba, si tenía alguna duda ya estaba extinta. Del resto portaba unos vaqueros azul oscuro e iba descalzo con el cabello rubio algo húmedo rozando sus hombros y cuello.

Ella definitivamente había muerto he ido al cielo, pensó la franco-china sintiendo un rápido sonrojo subir por sus mejillas.

"¿Marinette?" inquirió con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios a la estática muchacha, ligeramente extrañado por su actitud, pero sin comprender por qué. "¿Esta bien?"

"Si, si" asintió velozmente, totalmente sonrojada y apenada por haber sido cachada mirándolo con descaro.

"Bueno, pasa por favor" indico el rubio, bastante divertido, pero tratando de que no se le notara mucho; la guio a la sala, donde un sofá de cuero negro estaba, junto con dos sillas del mismo modelo, una mesa de madera rustica y justo frente a estos un televisor de pantalla plana grande con un montón de consolas de video juegos. "¿Quisieras algo de tomar?"

"Hmmm… ¿Tienes te? ¡Ah! Pero si no tienes, agua está bien" se apresuró a decir, acomodándose en el sofá, no queriendo imponer.

"No, está bien, siempre tengo un poco para cuando Chloe viene de visita" le dijo el joven hombre, yendo a la cocina y preparando la tetera con el té de Rosa de Jamaica.

Mientras este se hacía, Adrien no pudo evitar pensar en la chica que estaba sentada en su sala, en su apartamento; al abrir la puerta y ver a Marinette tuvo que contenerse de abrazarla con fuerza, y no porque fuera a posiblemente aceptar ser su prometida y consecuentemente futura esposa. Es que ella simplemente era demasiado adorable, ese día iba vestida con una blusa de botones blanca, una falda de corten en A azul oscuro que le llegaba un poco más allá de la mitad de los muslos, con un cárdigan color mostaza cubriéndola; de zapatos solo unas toreritas negras sin tacón.

Su cabello por otro lado estaba suelto de cualquier restricción, cayendo por sus delicados hombros con una cinta en su cabello como diadema haciendo juego con su cárdigan. Si su actitud era un indicio de lo que podría ser su futuro con la joven azabache, entonces no tenía nada que temer, porque obviamente se sentía atraído por ella; aunque en un principio no hubiera querido aceptarlo.

Cuando regresaba a la sala con una bandeja donde llevaba una taza de té y una de café, casi lo tira al suelo al verla con su gato negro, Plagg, sobre su regazo mientras esta lo acariciaba tranquilamente sin que el desgraciado la arañara o hiciera una de sus gracias, como siempre pasaba cada vez que Nino o Chloe estaba de visita.

"¿Qué hiciste?" pregunto incrédulo, mirando la interacción con ojos como platos.

"¿Hm?" murmuro distraída acariciando el pelaje sedoso del gato, sonriendo por lo bajo al sentirlo ronronear. "Tienes un gatito muy bonito, parece bastante cariñoso" comento de pasada.

"Eres algo increíble, Mari" declaro dejando la bandeja en la mesita frente a ellos, todavía observando al gato con sorpresa. "Plagg es un gato gruño y de mal humor que siempre trata de hacerme la vida imposible"

Para probar su punto, intento acariciarlo, pero el muy insolente lo manoteo con la pata, mientras se restregaba contra el estómago de la joven chica, mirándolo fijamente como si se estuviera burlando de él y por todo lo que él sabía, muy bien podría estar haciéndolo. Adrien no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, totalmente negando que estuviera un poquito celoso de su propia mascota por las atenciones dadas.

"Oh, bueno debe ser porque yo también tengo un gato" comento ella sonriéndole brillantemente al rubio, casi dejándolo sin aliento por lo bonita que la encontró. "Se llama Tikki, y tiene un año de edad, la adopte cuando era muy pequeña y es naranja de pelaje"

"Si, bueno, su nombre es Plagg, y es un adicto al Camembert" informo el rubio, aun sorprendido por el asunto.

Luego de tener una charla sin importancia amena de su fin de semana y las aventuras de sus mascotas, ganando Adrien cuando menciono las veces que había tenido que cambiar la tapicería de alguno de sus muebles porque el gato sin vergüenza los utilizaba como poste para afilar sus garras; finalmente llegaron a un silencio donde ambos sabían que debían discutir el asunto que la había llevado ahí en primer lugar.

"Adrien-"

"Marinette-"

Ambos iniciaron al mismo tiempo, y se sonrojaron mirando a otro lado, antes de que el rubio tomara una profunda respiración y se armara de valor; se llevó una mano al cuello en un signo de nerviosismo, antes de aventurarse a hablar.

"Marinette, quiero decir que aun puedes decir que no si has decidido aceptar, aun estas a tiempo de echarte atrás" dijo muy serio mirándola a los ojos, verde esmeralda contra azul cian. "No tiene ninguna obligación de acceder a nada"

"Yo solo…" ella mordió su labio inferior, desviando la mirada al gato en su regazo, acariciando sus orejitas como distracción. Pero tenía que seguir, no podía quedarse callada y con dudas. "Creo que sería buena idea aceptar la proposición, si aún sigue en pie por supuesto" murmuro con la cara colorada, y evitando por completo su mirada.

Adrien contuvo la respiración por un momento, ante la noticia; no creyendo su buena fortuna, de que alguien como Marinette quisiera unirse a él en una ceremonia sagrada como lo era la institución del matrimonio, pero ese pensamiento dio partida a otro más oscuro.

"Mari… ¿Mi padre influencio de alguna manera tu decisión?" pregunto con el ceño fruncido, si era así su progenitor y él tendría unas cuantas palabras no muy afectivas que decirse.

"No, él no tuvo influencia cuando tomé mi decisión, ciertamente no estaba pensando en nada de lo que me hubiera dicho cuando decidí aceptar" negó aun sin mirarlo, pero su voz sonó firme y sincera.

"Entonces… si no es mucho pedir… ¿Podrías decirme porque has aceptado?" el necesitaba saber sus razones, de lo contrario no creía poder continuar con el siguiente paso.

"Yo…" Marinette suspiro, finalmente alzando la mirada para observarlo con algo parecido a la tristeza pintada en sus dulces facciones. "¿De verdad quieres atarte a alguien como yo, Adrien?" pregunto en vez de responder, tenía que ganar tiempo para poder formular una respuesta adecuada. Pero su curiosidad también le había ganado.

"¿Alguien como tú? ¿A qué te refieres?" su ceño inmediatamente se frunció, no le gusta nada de lo que ella estaba insinuando con esa frase.

"Bueno yo no soy exactamente una belleza, soy bastante olvidadiza, torpe y suelo tropezar con todo, no hay ninguna gracia en mí, ni provengo de una familia de clase alta, ciertamente… no tengo mucho que dar más que a mí misma, y sinceramente eso no es mucho que digamos" murmuro por lo bajo pero lo suficientemente alto para que el la escuchara, y si hubiera mirado en ese momento la cara del rubio, hubiera visto su expresión de incredulidad.

"Marinette no todo eso es cierto, tu eres una excelente persona, das todo de ti en tus proyectos y a las personas que te rodean, y sinceramente eres una de las más atractivas mujeres que conozco. Y si realmente aceptas casarte conmigo, seré un hombre muy afortunado por tenerte a mi lado" le dijo con brusquedad y sin tacto, tomando su mano en la suya. "Quien diga lo contrario esta demente"

"¿L-lo dices en serio?" ella mordió su labio y lo miro con timidez, internamente feliz de que el realmente pensara tan alto de ella, y no pudo evitar pensar que realmente ellos si tenían futuro.

"Muy enserio" asintió el, sonriéndole con calidez y total honestidad. "¿Pero por qué querrías tu unirte a alguien como yo?" ahora era su turno de preguntar.

"Eres una de las personas más amables que conozco, uno de mis mejores amigos y no solo eso, genuinamente te importan las personas y no los miras como menos solo porque tienes más dinero que ellos, además siempre he considerado que tienes un corazón de oro, no dudas en ayudar a quien lo necesita sin importar si lo merece o no"

' _Y tienes una sonrisa para morir, más que siempre te he admirado desde lejos y mis sentimientos por ti no han desaparecido, aunque han pasado años desde la segundaria; y no puedo evitar querer estar a tu lado por siempre_ ' pero ella no podía decirle aquello sin arruinar su amistad con él, así que dijo lo siguiente mejor que se le pudo ocurrir.

"Con todo eso y más, realmente creo que no sería tan mal si lo intentamos" con una sonrisa que salía desde su corazón, Marinette apretó la mano que él rubio aun tenia entre la suya. "Si logramos que esto funciones, quizás ambos podremos encontrar un poco de felicidad, ¿No lo crees?" inquirió tímidamente, con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho a una velocidad demoniaca, pero ya no podía echarse atrás.

Sonriendo ampliamente y con sinceridad por primera vez desde hacía casi ya un año, Adrien sintió que por fin sus plegarias habían sido respondidas, y podía ver un futuro donde hubiera una posibilidad de ser feliz, genuinamente feliz. En un impulso loco y con su corazón latiendo rápidamente en su caja torácica, el hombre joven se inclinó sobre la forma más pequeña de la chica, juntando sus frentes, mirando fijamente sus ojos azul cian con los suyos verde esmeralda; ambos sonrojados y con sus respiraciones entremezcladas, en el silencio de su departamento.

Solo estaban ellos dos en ese momento, y nadie más, solo ellos y su posible futuro. Y el no pudo evitar reír entre dientes ante su buena fortuna.

"Si, creo que podremos encontrar la felicidad, juntos" susurro mirando a la mujer que a partir de ese momento seria su prometida y futura esposa.

Y diablos si no podía esperar para que ese día llegara.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **¡Bueno aquí se acaba el segundo capitulo Miraculers! Espero les haya gustado y alcanzado sus expectativas... también vemos que nuestro amado Adrien y la adorada Marinette están entrando en mares peligroso, ¿Que creen que pasara...?**

 **Los dejare con la duda (Muajaja?) y a la espera del próximo episodio 7u7)r Nos vemos dentro de poco c:**

 **Próxima actualización: 02/03/2017**

 **Pagina de Facebook:** **MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Primero que nada... Muchisimas gracias a todos por sus reviews y opiniones, de verdad me alegra mucho que les haya gustado la historia hasta ahora :'3**

 **No puedo esperar a ver que opinan de este capitulo, la verdad estoy muy emocionada por leer sus opiniones :D**

 **¡Ahora sin mas detenimiento aquí los dejo para que lean!**

 **Declaimer:**

 **Nota: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Marinette se removió nerviosa de un lado a otro, mirando el lugar en el que había crecido y que aun consideraba su hogar, la panadería de sus padres, Tom Dupain y Sabine Cheng.

Con una profunda respiración, obligo a sus piernas a caminar en la dirección del local, sin poder contener una sonrisa algo nostálgica al verse rodeada por el olor a pan horneado y dulces galletas; debía acordarse llevarse unas dos cajas de postres antes de irse, si quería sobrevivir a la inquisición llamada Alya Cesaire, que vendría más tarde ese día.

Su mejor amiga había estado reventándole el teléfono desde el domingo, y considerando que ese día era miércoles, era un milagro que no la hubiera secuestrado para sacarle la información de porque tenía una llamada perdida y la razón por la que Chloe le seguía mandado emojis de triunfo, pero Marinette muy hábilmente había esquivado sus preguntas por el momento; pero ese día su suerte se terminaba, ya que la pelirroja le informo que pasaría por su casa a la noche y seria noche de pijamada.

La tarde del domingo regreso a su mente y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el recuerdo de lo que había pasado, finalmente ambos, ella y Adrien estaban comprometidos para casarse; el rubio le había informado que él le daría la notica a su padre por su cuenta ya que tenía una conversación pendiente de todas formas, y si su ceño fruncido era algo por lo que tomarse, no iba a ser nada agradable. Por otro lado, la pelinegra le comento que ella prefería decirles a sus padres a solas y que ya luego coordinarían para hacer presentaciones formales e informarles cuando seria la boda y todo lo demás.

"Marinette, ¡Hija que gusto verte por aquí!" exclamo súbitamente Sabine, sonriendo maternalmente desde detrás del mostrador.

"¡Maman!" rápidamente fue a darle un abrazo, saboreando el calor de su madre.

"¿Es esa Marinette? ¡Creí haber escuchado su voz!" vocifero su padre desde la cocina, saliendo con un delantal manchado de harina y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Y sin importarle mucho nada, tomo a la que era su niña en sus fuertes brazos, no importaba cuan mayor estuviera, siempre seria la consentida.

"Me alegro tanto de que hayas decidido finalmente pasar a saludar" comento Sabine animadamente. "¿Te quedaras a cenar, no es cierto?"

"Si, Maman" asintió la joven pelinegra algo nerviosa por la conversación que se avecinaba.

"Bien, bueno tu padre y yo estamos ya por terminar de cerrar, ¿Por qué no lo ayudas y yo iré a preparar la cena?" inquirió la mayor de las azabaches, antes de marcharse a la parte de arriba de la vivienda, luego de un asentimiento por parte de su hija.

"Así que… ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirnos que te tiene tan nerviosa?" pregunto Tom Dupain, terminando de recoger unos utensilios mientras su hija fregaba el resto de los usados ese día.

"¿Qué?" sonrió nerviosamente, casi dejando caer las bandejas que estaba guardando en una de las alacenas. "¿Que te hace pensar que es algo que tengo que contarles?"

"Marinette, hija te conozco desde que naciste" dijo Tom con una mirada tranquila pero ligeramente burlona. "No puedes ocultarme nada, y estoy seguro de que tu madre también se dio cuenta, ella simplemente opto por dejarlo estar hasta que tu decidas decirnos... yo por el otro lado, no soy tan paciente" sonrió el hombre mayor con travesura.

"Hay, Papa…" suspiro la joven pelinegra dándole un abrazo a su progenitor, quien siempre había estado ahí para ella y la apoyaba en todo al igual que su madre. "Tengo un poco de temor a lo que vaya a pensar Maman de lo que tengo que decirles" murmuro contra su pecho, enterrando su cara contra el hombre que siempre había sostenido su mano, incluso desafiado a su esposa cuando realmente su hija quería algo.

"¿Estas embarazada?" preguntó el hombre corpulento sin tacto, mas con un tono curioso que otra cosa.

"¡No!" exclamo coloradísima ante tal sugerencia.

"Si no es eso, y tampoco es que decidiste robar el banco nacional de Paris" continuo como si nada su padre, con una mirada algo divertida. "Entonces estoy seguro de que ella no se molestara… pero, aun así, recuerda que yo siempre te apoyare, mi pequeña Ladybug" dijo cariñosamente, el apodo que le tenían desde que ella era una beba.

"Gracias papa" susurro realmente conmovida de que su padre estaría a su lado durante todo ese tiempo.

"Bien, ahora vayamos a cenar antes de que tu madre empiece a preguntarse porque nos estamos tardando tanto" bromeo separándose de la joven, y terminando de apagar las luces y cerrar todas las puertas activando la alarma, antes de encaminarse a la planta superior.

La joven de ojos azul cian, mantuvo la vista fija en la vajilla que estaba guardando mientras su madre se la pasaba, pensando cuidadosamente como les diría que estaba comprometida y que técnicamente era un matrimonio arreglado; sinceramente no tenía ni la más remota idea, pero por las miradas preocupadas y suspicaces que su madre le estaba lanzando sabía que el interrogatorio no estaba muy lejos, y ciertamente una vez que todo estuvo en orden Sabine se aclaró la garganta.

"Así que… ¿Qué era lo que querías decirnos, cariño?" con tres tazas de té, se sentó al lado de su marido en la sala, frente a su hija que estaba claramente estresada y algo insegura.

"Bueno…" Marinette titubeo un poco mirando la taza que estaba entre sus manos, con los nudillos blancos de la presión ejercida sobre el objeto. Casi pensó que hubiera sido mejor traer al rubio con ella, pero al ver la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de su madre pensó que mejor era así, y con una profunda respiración, les relato los eventos acontecidos en la última semana.

Cuando por fin termino de contar la historia no por primera vez, observo tímidamente a sus padres y casi quiso desaparecerse; su padre solo la observaba con ambas cejas elevadas, claramente sorprendido, pero con una expresión de curiosidad en sus ojos… su madre por otro lado, no parecía contenta con lo oído para nada, sus ojos que era muy parecidos a los suyos expresaban clara desaprobación y algo de decepción si fuera posible.

Y eso le dolió mucho a la azabache.

"Marinette, hija, ¿En que estabas pensando?" inquirió la mayor de las dos mujeres, observándola con reproche en su usualmente calmo y cálido rostro. "Casarte con alguien por otra cosa que no sea amor… sinceramente, estoy un poco decepcionada de ti, pero por lo que veo no piensas cambiar de opinión, ¿No es así?" interrogo al ver la expresión decidida pero algo dolida del rostro de su única hija, al esta asentir, Sabine suspiro negando con la cabeza. "No me interpondré en la boda, ya eres una adulta hecha y derecha y tienes tu derecho de tomar tus propias decisiones, pero… no esperes que apruebe esta unión, yo simplemente no puedo" y con eso la mayor se levantó del sofá y se marchó a su habitación calladamente, con un bajo 'buenas noches'.

"¿Papa?" murmuro con voz llorosa, mirando a su progenitor en busca de apoyo y consuelo, que rápidamente recibió al este tenderle los brazos abiertos para que ella se refugiara en ellos, como cuando estaba pequeña y se sentía mal.

"Ya, ya cariño" Tom acaricio la cabeza de su ya crecida hija, sintiendo sus lágrimas mojar su camiseta; a decir verdad, él se había sorprendido bastante con la noticia, pero conociendo los sentimientos de su primogénita por el joven de ojos verdes esmeralda, y a su vez la forma de ser del rubio estaba seguro de que algo bueno saldría de esa unión… y si no, bueno su Papa siempre estaría ahí para ella. "No te lo tomes muy a pecho, tu madre te quiere mucho, es solo que ella quería algo diferente para ti, como todo padre desea lo mejor para su hijo… dale tiempo, y veras que lo aceptara"

"Gracias, Papa" inhalo profundo antes de separarse de su calidez con bastante reluctancia. "Ya tengo que irme, Alya ira hoy a mi apartamento… y esa es otra conversación a la que no estoy deseando entrar" suspiro, antes de ir a tomar la caja de dulces y panecillos que iba a llevarse, antes de darle un beso a su padre en la mejilla y marcharse con el corazón un poco más pequeño y dolorido de cuando llego.

Para el tiempo que llego a su apartamento, Marinette estaba exhausta mental y emocionalmente, y para completar el cuadro; su amiga la estaba esperando frente a la puerta del edificio; Alya Cesaire, cabello pelirrojo, piel canela y ojos brillantes ocultos tras unos anteojos, la miraba con impaciencia y curiosidad. Con un suspiro y una mueca en su rostro, la joven franco-china condujo a su mejor amiga hasta su departamento, dejando la caja de la pastelería en la cocina y su cartera en el mueble, sentándose con cansancio, espero que la 'Inquisición Alya' comenzara.

"Muy bien chica, ¿Qué es lo que ha estado pasando?" reclamo la morena, con los brazos en jarra y una furibunda mirada en su atractivo rostro. "Me voy de viaje por dos semanas debido al trabajo y cuando regreso, no solo me encuentro que mi mejor amiga me evita como la peste, sino que también, Chloe aparentemente sabe algo que yo no, y me lo recuerda a cada cinco minutos" al ver la cara de su amiga, que tenía una expresión entre ciervo frente a los faros de un coche e indecisión, sabía que algo no andaba bien así que demando. "¿Porque Barbie proclama que me ha ganado, y le debo un almuerzo?"

"Alya yo… por favor siéntate, esto va a tomar un tiempo de explicar" suspiro la azabache, para seguidamente contar por segunda vez ese día lo que la morena se había perdido en dos semanas, y como era de esperarse, esta exploto no bien la de ojos azul cian termino de informarla de lo sucedido.

"¡Marinette! ¿Pero en qué diablos estabas pensando?" reclamo enfurecida y algo incrédula por la noticia, no le extrañaba que Chloe estuviera de tan buen humor, si la rubia prácticamente los shipeaba con pasión. "Adrien es nuestro amigo y todo, diablos hasta yo lo quiero mucho, pero ¿Casarte con él, así no más?" ella hizo un ruido inarticulado en el fondo de su garganta mientras paseaba por la pequeña sala de su amiga. "Esto es una locura… Has perdido la razón, definitivamente"

Marinette no pudo contener las lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas ante las crudas palabras de su mejor amiga; ella se esperaba que Alya no se tomaría la noticia muy felizmente como Chloe, pero tampoco pensó que la atacaría de esa manera.

"Maman dijo lo mismo…" susurro la azabache, encogiéndose en el sillón con un cojín presionado contra su pecho, sus emociones ya no tenían control y se encontró llorando terriblemente triste de que las personas que más quería no pudieran apoyarla.

"Oh, Mierda, Mari ¿Le dijiste a tu madre?" murmuro algo horrorizada Alya, viendo a su amiga en ese estado de ánimo, se calmó un poco, y se sentó junto a la muchacha, abrazándola contra ella. "¿Así que lo tomo que Sabine no estaba muy feliz por las próximas nupcias?" inquirió tratando de aligerar el ambiente, pero por los temblores que recorrían a la pelinegra no estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo. "Hay, chica, siento haber explotado así, pero esto es grande, no es algo que al siguiente día no quieras continuar, esto es un compromiso serio"

"Lo sé, créeme que lo se Alya" su voz quebrada se escuchó entrecortada, con el rostro apoyado en el hombro de su amiga. "Simplemente… yo… creo que tenemos una oportunidad, realmente lo creo… y no quiero perderme algo mágico y magnifico por miedo y reservas… muchos matrimonios han empezado con menos de lo que Adrien y yo tenemos" concluyo encogiéndose de hombros. "Quiero cree que podemos encontrar un poquito de felicidad juntos"

Alya sintió su corazón estrujarse ante las palabras llenas de emociones de su mejor amiga, y no pudo culparla ni reprocharle realmente por querer un poco de felicidad para sí misma con el hombre del que siempre había estado prendada; la morena realmente no sabía si de estar en los zapatos de su amiga, ella hubiera hecho algo diferente… y al pensar en Nino, su novio de la segundaria y pareja actual, sintió un nudo en el estómago, al imaginarse en la situación de la azabache.

Ella amaba con locura al tonto DJ… no podía menospreciar los sentimientos de la de ojos cian, solo porque no aprobaba del todo la situación.

"Okay, escúchame Mari" la llamo con calma, mirando a la muchacha que tenía los ojos rojos y algo hinchados por el llanto, y le sonrió ligeramente. "Quiero que sepas que te acompañare en esta loca aventura tuya, no importa si yo prefiriera que las cosas sucedieran diferentemente… lo importante aquí es que tu estés feliz con ella… así que solo lo preguntare una vez y eso es todo" la miro con seriedad, fijándose en cada mueca y expresión de la azabache. "¿Es casarte con Adrien Agreste lo que realmente deseas? ¿Eso te hace feliz?"

Hubo un pequeño silencio, en el que ambas se miraron con fijeza y luego.

"Si" asintió Marinette, con confianza y calma, totalmente convencida de sus palabras.

"Muy bien" dijo Alya, suspirando un poco antes de continuar. "En ese caso, más te vale hacerme ver bien en el vestido de dama de honor" sonrió de medio lado, riendo al ver la expresión de felicidad en su mejor amiga.

"¡Gracias Alya!" chillo alegre, abrazando a la morena con fuerza. "¡Muchas, muchas gracias! Soy muy afortunada de tenerte como amiga" susurro ella contenta, de que por lo menos su mejor amiga estuviera de su parte en esta situación, aunque con algo de reluctancia.

"Si, bueno mi amistad no viene gratis, ahora dame de lo que trajiste de la panadería de tus padres" dijo con dramatismo, llevándose una mano a la frente antes de agregar. "¡Muero de hambre!" con eso ambas estallaron en carcajadas incontrolables.

 ***x**x***

"¡Dude!" exclamo Nino sorprendido todavía por las palabras de su mejor amigo, su mirada indicaba su clara incredulidad.

"No tienes por qué tomártelo así, Nino" mascullo por lo bajo el rubio, tomando otro trozo de la pizza Alfredo que ambos habían ordenado esa noche, pausando el video juego.

"¿Cómo quieres que me lo tome? Esto es una bomba de noticia… y sin advertencia ni nada" reclamo tomando una pieza de la pizza el mismo, masticando con rapidez antes de continuar. "Además, no quiero asistir a tu funeral… Dude, estas muerto en lo que Alya se entere" dijo con pesar tragando otro pedazo de la delicia culinaria que no era suficientemente apreciada por otros.

"Lo dices como si fuera alguna clase de monstruo" comento algo molesto, frunciendo el ceño mirando a su gato Plagg con la clara intención de tirar otro ornamento de cristal. "¡Plagg! ¡No!" lo regaño furibundo, aun incrédulo de que la pequeña bestia se hubiera quedado tan tranquilo en los brazos de su futura esposa; ante ese pensamiento, se sintió sonrojar un poco.

El gato negro se congelo por un momento al oír su voz, girando para clavar sus felinos ojos verdes en su amo, lanzándole una mirada de fastidio al humano, se bajó del estante y se fue algo irritado de la sala. Adrien suspiro, no entendía a su mascota la mayoría del tiempo, pero, aunque lo negara lo quería igualmente.

"No, no, tu eres una persona muy genial y uno de los hombres más buenos que he tenido el placer de conocer, en serio" asintió el DJ tomando otro trozo de pizza y con este lo apunto al rubio. "Pero Marinette es prácticamente la bebe de Alya, esa mujer adora a Mari, y es muy protectora con nuestra pequeña diseñadora… por lo que si ella termina herida de una y otra maneras, vete preparando porque Mama Alya ira detrás de tu pellejo como una Banshee poseída"

Adrien trago grueso al imaginarse a una Alya encabronada y terriblemente enojada, no era una bonita imagen, pensó con un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo.

"Exactamente" asintió Nino mirando con simpatía a su mejor amigo.

"Aun así… no pienso hacer nada que pueda herir a Marinette" murmuro el rubio, mirando con fijeza y el ceño fruncido la mesita frente a ellos, pero realmente sin ver nada. "Si algo se, es que quiero protegerla, y realmente tratare de hacerla feliz" se lo prometió más a si mismo que a Nino.

Nino se le quedo viendo por un tiempo, pensativo por el comentario y lentamente una sonrisa curvo sus labios; A Alya le interesaría mucho saber sobre su conversación con Adrien, estaba seguro. Si de algo conocía a su novia, esta estaría furibunda y terriblemente preocupada por la joven diseñadora, y lo que iba a contarle le aliviaría un poco el espíritu.

Aparte de que el DJ estaba totalmente seguro de que el modelo rubio terminaría completamente enamorado de la joven azabache. De eso no le cabía duda.

"Bien, Dude no más temas importantes por ahora… ¡Ahora quiero mi revancha en _Super Smash Bros_!" y con eso ambos hombres olvidaron por unas horas más la seriedad del asunto.

Aunque la mente de Adrien todavía rondaba un asunto que quería preguntarle a su amigo, en el que necesitaba algo de ayuda… pero quizás una rubia sería la más indicada para ese tipo de cosas, pensó el de ojos verde esmeraldas, con una pequeña sonrisa secreta, antes de volver su atención a la pantalla de su televisor y la pizza. Por el momento el tema podía esperar.

Adrien se removió nerviosamente en su asiento, tomando un sorbo de agua helada y casi atragantándose con el; cuándo la persona que esperaba entro por la puerta del restaurante tan radiante que por un momento él se quedó sin respiración. Marinette se acercó con pasos seguros y una pequeña sonrisa en sus bonitas facciones, vestida con unos leggins negros que se ajustaban a sus gráciles piernas terminando con unas toreritas azul oscuro, una camisa blanca con cinturón rojo brillante atado alrededor de su estrecha cintura, mientras en su brazo cargaba su abrigo azul marino; ese día sus cabellos estaban recogidos en un moño en lo alto de su coronilla, y llevaba solo ligero maquillaje.

Estaba muy atractiva.

Sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban un poco, el hombre rubio se levantó de su asiento para recibir a su prometida, sintiendo aun un cosquilleo ante el termino aplicado a la azabache; y con una sonrisa, se inclinó y deposito un suave beso amistoso en las rosadas mejillas de la chica, quien le sonrió con algo de timidez antes de tomar asiento frente a él.

"¿Ya has ordenado?" pregunto ella, mirando el menú más para evitar observar lo atractivo de su acompañante que por otra cosa.

Cuando Adrien la había llamado la noche anterior para proponerle almorzar juntos al día siguiente, la joven casi saltaba por el balcón de los nervios y la emoción, claro que se reunían para platicar un poco más sobre la futura boda y algunas otras cosas, ya que la siguiente semana seria el desfile de la colección de primavera, en la empresa no había mucho tiempo para hablar de otra cosa y cuando llegaban a casa, ambos estaban muy cansados para hacer otra cosa que comer y dormir.

Así que la propuesta le venía muy bien, además de que ella estaba simplemente feliz de verlo en general y de solo pensar que dentro de poco estaría viviendo con él en el mismo lugar le ocasionaba unas mariposas terribles en el estómago. Y al entrar al restaurante elegido, uno de comida Texana, y verlo esperándola con una sonrisa muy atractiva en su rostro casi le habían flaqueado las piernas, ni que decir de su a apariencia, con un traje ejecutivo color crema y una camisa verde pálido, junto con la corbata negra, era simplemente demasiado para su pobre corazón.

Fue un milagro no acabar derretida en el suelo al verlo. Y ahora esperaban por su comida luego de ordenar.

"Así que… ¿Cómo ha estado la producción de los trajes a presentar?" inquirió el rubio sonriéndole ligeramente, mientras se recriminaba por escoger un tema tan impersonal, pero no quería parecer muy intenso hablado de inmediato de la preparación de la boda; lo que le recordaba el paquete que pesaba en su bolsillo, y que lo hacía sudar frio de los nervios.

"Es un total estrés, aunque tratamos de mantener la calma siempre es así cada vez que sale una nueva colección" comento la azabache, suspirando teatralmente. "Aunque parezca que somos un grupo de gallinas sin cabeza, no te confíes que bien sabemos lo que hacemos… simplemente todo tiene que quedar perfecto, después de todo nadie quiere estar en el lado malo de Gabriel Agreste" su tono era bromista, pero ella hablaba bien en serio, su jefe era alguien aterrador cuando quería serlo.

"Si, sé muy bien de lo que hablas" asintió el rubio sonriendo de medio lado al recordar todo el trajín detrás de las cortinas del escenario con todos los diseñadores y maquillistas.

Por unos minutos más estuvieron teniendo una charla amena, hasta que llego el camarero con sus platos, para Adrien un bistec texano con una ensalada de brócoli con queso y de beber tomo té helado de durazno, mientras que Marinette ordeno pollo a la plancha con puré de patata y de beber jugo de naranja. Si no bien el mesero se había retirado, el rubio ya le estaba hincando el diente a la comida ya que desde que había dejado de modelar hacia unos meses, se daba gustos que desde hacía años no se le permitía, como pizza, hamburguesas, helados, y los mejor de todo… los postres y panes que vendían en la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng.

Mayormente comieron en silencio cada uno disfrutando de la compañía del otro, mientras comentaban una que otra cosa sobre una película que habían visto o sobre sus mascotas, con este último, siendo el rubio quejándose de que su gato estaba tratando de vengarse de el por no darle su diario camembert dos días atrás tratando de romper todas las cosas de cristal en su apartamento; claro eso solo ocasiono la risa de la chica. Para el momento de terminar el postre, que consistía en una tarta de cerezas con helado de mantecado, el rubio estaba una vez más nervioso por lo que se avecinaba.

Luego de pelearse con la azabache por quien pagaría la cuenta, termino victorioso prometiendo de mala gana que la próxima vez la dejaría pagar a ella, aunque si se salía con la suya la siguiente vez también lo haría. Una vez fuera del restaurante, él sugirió que regresaran caminando por el tramo largo a la empresa que atravesaba un pequeño parque muy bonito.

Adrien estaba tan nervioso que casi se olvidó por completo de parar en donde estaba la fuente, pero gracias a dios volvió en si a tiempo, pero sin embargo estaba con un miedo y pánico terribles de que la joven lo fuera a rechazar; vamos que él nunca había hecho nada parecido, y aunque esta ya había aceptado ser su esposa, tanto Alya como Chloe le habían dejado claro que cada mujer soñaba con una bonita proposición… y lo menos que él quería era arruinárselo a la joven diseñadora.

"Marinette" la llamo deteniéndose junto a la fuente, su semblante era serio, pero se adivinaba un poco de nerviosismo en sus claros ojos verdes esmeralda.

Ante la curiosa mirada algo desconcertada de la joven chica, él sonrió cálidamente, queriendo hacer algo por ella… no iba a empezar su relación con mal pie, y con una honda respiración tomo su mano con una de la suya, viendo como sus mejillas se coloreaban solo lo hizo sonreír más ampliamente.

"¿Q-que sucede, Adrien?" pregunto algo desconcertada pero muy contenta de que él estuviera tomando su mano, mientras aquellos ojos verdes la observaban con cariño. El clima era fresco y el sol hacia que sus mechones rubios se vieran dorados, haciéndolo aún más atractivo.

"Yo…" tomo una honda bocanada de aire antes de lentamente hincar una rodilla en el suelo, sus verdes ojos esmeralda totalmente fijos en los ahora sorprendidos azules cian de la joven, quien lo miraba boquiabierta. "Ya sé que aceptaste casarte conmigo hace unos días, pero no podía dejar pasar esto, así como así" con manos temblorosas saco del bolsillo del pantalón una pequeña caja blanca con detalles en dorado, y sin dejar de mirarla a sus ahora húmedos ojos con una de sus delicadas manos cubriendo sus temblorosos labios, pregunto con el corazón en la garganta. "Así que… Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?" y con eso abrió la cajita, mostrando dentro un anillo de compromiso puesto en una almohadilla blanca.

Marinette se quedó sin habla, con el corazón tronando en sus oídos a toda velocidad mientras observaba al hombre de sus sueños hincarse y proponerle matrimonio a la manera convencional, casi justo como ella había soñado cuando no era más que una tonta adolescente, con una mano cubriendo su boca; sintió como una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla, sin poder evitar soltar una risa entrecortada con sollozo.

Ella sinceramente no se lo había esperado, lo que hacia la acción de el aún más dulce y conmovedora.

"Si" asintió furiosamente la muchacha azabache, sintiendo más lagrimas caer por su rostro de marfil, pero con una sonrisa tan brillante que dejo al rubio sin aliento y con una emoción desconocida hasta ahora en su pecho. "Absolutamente si" su risa se hizo escuchar en el parque, donde muy pocos estaban por la hora, y quienes presenciaron la escena estaban aplaudiendo y felicitándolos, pero ninguno de los dos estaba consciente de ello.

Con cuidado el tomo el anillo y se lo coloco en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, inclinándose ligeramente deposito un beso sobre su delicada mano de piel suave que despedía un olor delicioso a madreselva y naranja que lo embriago por un momento. Nunca antes había notado lo bien que ella olía, y si era sincero consigo mismo quería saber si toda ella tendría ese aroma, pero ese no era el momento.

"Gracias" murmuro Marinette una vez el joven se levantó, tomándolo en un abrazo feroz, ocultando su rostro sonrosado y húmedo en su pecho, sintiendo sus brazos poderosos rodear su cintura y apoyar su barbilla en el tope de su cabeza. "Pero no tenías que hacerlo… ya lo habíamos hablado" dijo con timidez.

"Si, eso es cierto, pero te prometí que si aceptabas iba a ser tan real como cualquier futuro matrimonio, y Marinette tú te mereces una proposición en regla tanto como cualquier otra mujer" susurro con cariño reflejado en su voz contra sus cabellos azabaches, disfrutando de la calidez de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Después de todo no podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que alguien lo había abrazado con tanto sentimiento… no desde lo de su madre suponía. "Solo espero que te haya gustado"

"Fue magnifico, Adrien, gracias" dijo ella con sinceridad, elevando su rostro sonrojado, pero con una sonrisa gigante en sus rosados labios, sus ojos azul cian brillaban con alegría. Y sin pensarlo mucho por la emoción del momento, ella se inclinó en puntas de pie y tomándolo de las solapas del traje lo jalo hacia ella, plantando un suave y breve beso sobre su boca masculina.

Aun horas después, ella seguía sonrojándose por su atrevimiento, pero es que dioses ella no había podido evitarlo, no después de aquella hermosa proposición del rubio; ahora estaba sentada en el sofá del piso de Chloe, con la dueña del lugar y Alya, teniendo una pesaba discusión sobre donde sería la boda y todo lo concerniente allá.

"Te digo Cesaire, tengo el lugar perfecto para esta boda" repitió la mujer rubia de pelo largo, fulminando con la mirada a la morena, mientras buscaba unas fotos en su teléfono móvil.

"Seguro es un lugar demasiado extravagante para el gusto de ambos prometidos" reclamo la pelirroja con un ceño feroz, y los brazos cruzados encima de su pecho.

"¡Mira esto y dime honestamente si no es perfecto para ellos!" le dijo poniendo prácticamente el móvil bajo su nariz, sus ojos azul cobalto fijos en los de la morena.

Alya puso los ojos en blanco antes de tomar el aparato, pasando las imágenes puestas allí, y con cada una que observaba su ceño iba desapareciendo, hasta que llego a la foto final, y le devolvió el teléfono móvil a la rubia reluctantemente.

"¿Y bien?" Chloe levanto una ceja.

"Debo admitir que no esta tan mal como pensé" comento a regañadientes la morena. "Es realmente un lugar donde creo que Adrien y Marinette podrán celebrarlo sin sentirse incomodos" accedió reluctantemente. "No pensé que fueras a elegir tan bien"

"Me ofendes" la rubia llevo una mano sobre su pecho con una expresión teatral de ofensa, antes de mostrarle las imágenes a la chica azabache, quien asintió con entusiasmo y una sonrisa.

"Me parece perfecto, si pudieras mandarle las fotos a Adrien para que dé el visto bueno sería genial, Chloe" sonrió la chica de ojos azul cian devolviendo el aparato a la rubia, quien inmediatamente se puso manos a la obra.

"Estoy en ello" asintió tecleando rápidamente.

"Ahora solo falta, las sillas, mesas, arreglos florales, la comida y el pastel" nombro la pelirroja, anotando en una libreta que estaba depositada en sus piernas.

"Tonterias, yo puedo arreglar para que entreguen todo eso al lugar elegido en la fecha adecuada" la rubia hablo sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla, aun tecleando a toda velocidad. "Soy una organizadora de eventos profesional, yo me encargo de los arreglos y demás"

"Mi padre dijo que haría el pastel" informo Marinette observando con diversión a sus dos mejores amigas, pelearse y planear su boda con una sonrisa en sus labios, feliz de que algo estuviera saliendo bien por una vez. "Y yo diseñare mi vestido de novia y sus vestidos de dama de honor" les dijo con su vista en el cuaderno donde estaban los bosquejos de los trajes mencionados.

"Yo puedo arreglar para que mi madre prepare la comida" Alya levanto la mano emocionada, después de todo su madre era una chef famosa y su comida era deliciosa. "Estoy segura que te dará un descuento por ello, eres mi mejor amiga después de todo" le guiño un ojo.

"Gracias Alya, lo apreciaría mucho ya que es Adrien quien está costeando la mayoría de los gastos de la boda" ante esto ella se mordió el labio inferior, frunciendo el ceño. "Aunque le dije que quería colaborar, solo me dejo contribuir con los vestidos y nada más, y eso me hace sentir un poco mal"

"Marinette, cariño, Adrien tiene más dinero de lo que sabe qué hacer con el, no te preocupes por los gastos que ya me dijo que si lo quieres el pagara por ello" le dijo Chloe despegándose de su móvil y Tablet por un momento, para sonreírle ampliamente a la franco-china. "No creo que ni siquiera note un cambio en su cuenta bancaria… probablemente ni parpadee al ver la cantidad" agrego más para sí misma que para ellas, siguiendo con lo que fuera que estaba haciendo en su Tablet.

"Eso no me hace sentir muy bien que digamos" murmuro la azabache por lo bajo, pero lo dejo estar por el momento.

Por un momento ella enfoco en los bocetos de los vestidos, y de reojo capto el brillo de su anillo; era de oro blanco, con un diamante rosado en el medio, y rodeado de pequeñas esmeraldas, asombroso pero sencillo, claramente sabía que ella no gustaba de piezas extravagantes como la rubia de ojos cobalto. Cada vez que observaba la joya; una sonrisa surcaba su boca, y la calidez invadía su cuerpo, haciéndola pensar en el hombre de ojos esmeraldas con sonrisa devastadora.

El siguiente día sería el desfile de la colección de primavera, y sinceramente ella estaba increíblemente nerviosa pero ya todo estaba listo y preparado solo faltaba ponerle los trajes a las modelos y verlas desfilar por la pasarela, luego vendría la cena y luego ella podría irse a su casa a descansar ya que luego de salir de ese compromiso, se dedicaría por completo a los diseños y posterior confección de su traje de novia y los de dama de honor; la boda aparentemente había sido planeada para tres semanas empezando desde ese día.

Y aun así todo eso le parecía mentira, como si estuviera soñando y pronto despertaría para darse cuenta que no era real. Pero aun así cada vez que se levantaba por la mañana, todo seguía igual, aún tenía un anillo en el dedo, y su ahora prometido le enviaba todas las mañanas un mensaje de buenos días con algún emoji de gato gracioso o con un juego de palabras que la hacía rodar los ojos, aunque lo encontrara chistoso.

La mañana siguiente a la presentación de pasarela, Marinette se levantó bastante tarde, era sábado después de todo, y gracias a dios todo había salido de maravilla el día de la presentación y todos habían adorado la colección de primavera de ese año, incluso ella y Vanessa habían recibido especiales halagos de otros diseñadores y la prensa, entre ellos Alya quien había sido enviada a cubrir esa noticia.

Ahora era su turno de empezar su proyecto especial, comenzando por los vestidos de dama de honor, daba gracias a dios, que Chloe se estuviera ocupando de organizar toda la boda y enviándole a cada momento un informe sobre lo que estaba pasando y preguntando un sinfín de cosas, como el color de los manteles de las mesas, las flores, la iluminación, absolutamente todo lo que podría ocurrírsele a alguien referente a las cosas para una boda, su rubia amiga estaba al tanto y por lo que parecía teniendo éxito en todo lo que hacía.

Por otro lado, su amiga Alya, había enviado un texto de confirmación de que su madre estaba libre para ese día y con mucho gusto seria la chef principal, mientras que el padre de la azabache le había pedido indicaciones sobre que quería en el pastel, y esta había sugerido que fuera un bizcocho de mantecado relleno de dulce de leche y chocolate, y cubierto por fondant en un diseño que a el hombre mayor le pareciera mejor. Después de todo no era muy quisquillosa, y Adrien solo le había dicho que mientras fuera dulce y llevara chocolate; él era más que feliz.

Así que después de tomar un rico desayuno, la pelinegra se puso manos a la obra con mucha determinación.

 ***x**x***

Adrien suspiro antes de lanzar su teléfono móvil sobre el escritorio de su despacho en la empresa, acababa de cortar con un cliente particularmente irritante y lo único que quería hacer es tomar una pastilla para la migraña que podía sentir venir y luego acostarse a dormir, pero aún tenía que hacer unas cuantas cosillas más antes de poder irse a su apartamento y finalizar ese día de trabajo.

Para cuando logro salir por fin del edificio ya eran un cuarto para las nueve de la noche y francamente estaba explotado, aunque en un día común le gustaba su trabajo y lo envuelto que estaba ayudando a otros y completando proyectos que lo dejaban sintiéndose bien consigo mismo, ese día en particular estaba más inclinado a decir que lo odiaba. Lo único en su mente al momento mientras conducía era llegar a casa, comer, ducharse y dormir.

Desafortunadamente su gato tenía algo diferente en mente, ya que si bien piso su apartamento, Plagg inmediatamente empezó a maullar sonoramente demandando su cena, y fue luego de que el rubio le sirviera su gatarina mezclada con atún que noto el desastre tras el sofá y por el pasillo, haciéndolo gemir de frustración y cansancio; una vez arreglado; preparo ramen nuevamente, no queriendo hacer pasta, que era lo único comestible que podía preparar aparte de la sopa instantánea sin quemar la cocina, y se fue a duchar.

Una vez con ropa fresca y recostado en su enorme cama King, el rubio fulmino con la mirada a su gato que estaba acicalándose tranquilamente al pie de la cama, antes de suspirar nuevamente; su mente cansada vago por todo lo que había hecho ese día y los constantes mensaje y preguntas que su amiga Chloe lo había bombardeado sobre decisiones de la boda. A todas había contestado lo mejor posible llegando a preguntar porque no le hacia las mismas preguntas a Marinette, a lo que la rubia le contesto que ya había hablado con la azabache y que de todas formas la joven diseñadora se encontraba haciendo el principio de los vestidos de las damas de honor mientras consecutivamente diseñaba su propio vestido de novia.

Marinette…

Suspiro ante el pensamiento de su prometida, y debido a ello, a su mente acudió el día que le dio el anillo de compromiso, y el subsecuente beso que recibió de la joven de ojos azul cian; no pudo evitar sonrojarse y recordar la suavidad y sabor de sus labios rosados. Había estado muy sorprendido por la acción, pero si decía la verdad, le hubiera gustado que el contacto continuara y probar aquella boca que desde entonces lo traía algo distraído… cada vez que pensaba en ella a su cerebro venia esa imagen y sus breves sensaciones, ya no podía esperar para tener otra oportunidad para besarla.

Y con la azabache en su mente, el rubio termino rindiéndose a los brazos de Morfeo esperando con ansias el día de la boda para poder tener a la joven con él, a su lado y tal vez… hacer algo más que solo besarla.

 ***x**x***

Finalmente, luego de muchas semanas arduas y estresantes, el día había llegado.

La boda se celebraba en uno de los tantos hoteles que eran propiedad del padre de Chloe, Andre Bourgeois, pero este a diferencia de los demás; estaba ubicado hacia las afueras de Paris, poseía un campo de golf, un jardín inmenso muy bello junto con alberca techada y al aire libre además de unas habitaciones y salones de fiestas de primera; la seguridad contratada por Gabriel Agreste se iba a asegurar de que ningún paparazi ni ninguna persona no deseado se presentara, por lo que los otros invitados estaban tranquilos y podían caminar libremente, y considerando que alguno de ellos eran famosos, como Jagged Stone y otros diseñadores y modelos, era algo necesario.

La decoración del tema de la boda era azul claro y rosa pálido.

Las sillas y mesas eran blancas y de madera, sobre estas un mantel azul claro, con la correspondiente vajilla, y adornos de mesa y servilletas rosadas como adornos, que le daban un toque muy delicado al ambiente; los centros de mesa consistían de un jarrón de vidrio transparente que contenía múltiples flores de varios tonos pálidos de rosado, junto con unas velas aromáticas envueltas en ramas artificiales azules con un lazo blanco. Todo eso estaba en el salón de fiestas, que era amplio con balcones que daban al jardín donde se oficiaría la boda, y del cual del techo colgaban unas mantas blancas con luces blancas dándole la ilusión de estar dentro de una tienda.

Afuera en el inmenso jardín estaban colocadas las sillas en dos grandes hileras, ambos novios habían decidido no separar a los invitados y simplemente darles libre albedrío de sentarse donde ellos quisieran algo a lo que Gabriel Agreste había fruncido el ceño, pero que al final decidió no comentar. En el medio de esto estaba una gran alfombra blanca que daba hasta el altar donde un arco se erguía con bonitas flores tanto rosadas como azules.

Mientras en una de las habitaciones designadas del hotel se encontraba una Marinette nerviosa y entrando en pánico, siendo calmada por sus dos amigas quienes estaban a medio vestir, con la pintura de uñas secándose, y con un desastre en el cuarto, ofreciendo zapatos por doquier, los vestidos que usarían las dos chicas y el vestido de novia colgados limpiamente en una de las puertas del armario, y maquillaje y utensilios para el cabello regados aquí y allí la franco-china había optado por no contratar a una maquilladora, no con Chloe allí para ayudarla, y sinceramente la rubia también se ofreció a hacer su cabello, y juzgando como termino Alya, ella pensó que había hecho bien.

"No puedo hacerlo" murmuro la azabache mirando todo a su alrededor y sintiendo como si el cuarto se cerrara sobre su cabeza. "No puedo casarme" repetía una y otra vez, alarmando a las dos amigas presentes.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng ni se te ocurra huir de esta boda ¿Me oíste?" exclamo Chloe fulminándola con la mirada mientras le aplicaba los últimos toques al cabello pelirrojo de Alya, quien asentía furiosamente ante lo dicho por la rubia.

"Estos es lo que has querido por mucho tiempo, y estas a punto de obtenerlo Mari, no te eches atrás por unos nervios que solo te duraran unas horas" dijo Alya, quitándose el albornoz y subiéndose el vestido azul claro hecho para ella. Este era sin hombros y ligeramente en forma de corazón, con la tela entrecruzada en la parte de la cintura hasta el área de las caderas donde caía libremente hasta sus muslos por la parte delantera y por atrás llegaba en suaves ondas a los tobillos; su maquillaje era simple, con labios rosa pálido, algo de colorete y delineado de los ojos, y su cabello caía por su hombro izquierdo en suaves ondas.

"Te matare si te escapas, ¿Oíste Dupain-Cheng?" la apunto con el dedo la rubia, quien se puso su propio vestido de dama de honor que era igual al de la pelirroja salvo por la parte superior, que era de un solo hombro; su cabello estaba al igual que la otra muchacha estaban en ondas por su hombro izquierdo, y su maquillaje era exactamente igual; más que cada una tenía una flor rosada en la muñeca derecha como adorno. "Ahora vamos a ponerte el vestido para terminar tu peinado y ponerte el velo de novia"

Y aun con los nervios revolucionados, la azabache asintió dejándose preparar por la rubia mientras que la pelirroja recogía un poco la habitación y se mensajeaba presumiblemente con Nino, su novio. Unos quince minutos después las dos jóvenes damas de honor estaban mirando a la novia boquiabiertas.

Curiosa, Marinette se levantó del taburete en donde estaba sentada y se acercó al espejo cuerpo completo, y casi se puso a llorar, excepto que recordó la advertencia de Chloe de no arruinar su maquillaje perfecto.

El vestido que había diseñado era de color blanco aperlado con tela de satín en la parte de arriba delantera estaba cubierto con encaje desde el cuello alto bajando por las mangas hasta terminar en un semi-circulo en la parte de los nudillos, con la espalda al descubierto, la parte de la falda caía en corte en A desde la cintura totalmente liso por la parte frontal, ahora por la parte de atrás poseía una división en ondas hasta el suelo que dejaba entrever un largo trazo de tela de puro encaje; Sus cabellos estaban recogidos en la nuca, con una peineta de perlar, y su maquillaje era sencillo, solo con un poco de colorete en sus pálidas mejillas, un poco de delineador, rímel y para los labios la rubia había optado por usar un lápiz labial magenta.

Con todo en sí, ella no podía negar que se veía increíble.

Pero aun había algo que faltaba, pensó ella con tristeza, antes de que sus pensamientos fuera interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta.

"¿Quién es?" pregunto algo impaciente la rubia de ojos cobalto.

"El padre de la novia" respondió una voz divertida, antes de entrar al cuarto cuando la pelirroja abrió la puerta. "Oh, Marinette, mi bebe te ves preciosa" dijo su padre al verla, súbitamente dándose cuenta de que en poco entregaría a su niña a otro para que la cuidara y protegiera.

"No la vayas a hacer llorar, cariño, o harás que arruine su maquillaje" hablo por primera vez una voz femenina detrás del corpulento hombre, sorprendiendo a la novia.

"¿M-Maman?" exclamo sorprendida la azabache, viendo a su madre caminar de detrás de su padre, ataviada con un vestido estilo chino color dorado, y peinada a la perfección.

"Chicas denos un momento, es hora de una charla madre e hija" pidió Sabine a lo que todos en el cuarto asintieron, dando excusas reales de ir a chequear los preparativos y asegurarse que los invitados estuvieran cómodos y el novio aun en el hotel.

"Maman ¿Que… que haces aquí?" susurro Marinette, sentándose sobre la cama, sus ojos azul cian observaron los de su madre entre confusa y alegre de que estuviera allí; porque hasta la fecha su progenitora había estado totalmente en contra de asistir a la boda, causándole muchas noches de llanto a la azabache.

"La verdad es que hasta hace unos días seguía en la decisión de no venir" confeso la mujer de herencia China, sentándose con su hija en la cama y tomando sus manos en las suyas antes de sonreírle por primera vez desde la noticia de que su hija se casaba con amabilidad y cariño. "Si no fuera porque cierto rubio de ojos verdes se presentó ayer en la mañana en la panadería hoy no estuviera aquí"

"¿Adrien?" dijo sorprendida la de ojos azul cian.

"Si" Sabine sonrió de medio lado recordando el acontecimiento. "Adrien fue ayer a verme, y de entre muchas cosas que me dijo, lo más patente fue que mi actitud te estaba haciendo miserable, y que si realmente te quería; yo iba a dejar mi actitud y a asistir a la boda como la orgullosa madre de una increíble mujer que era" no pudo evitar reír libremente ante la expresión de total sorpresa de su hija. "Digamos que me hizo entrar en razón, de una u otra manera, aparte de una conversación que tu padre tuvo conmigo aparte"

"¿El realmente dijo eso?" aun la pelinegra seguía atónita, pero feliz de que su madre hubiera cambiado de opinión, e increíblemente agradecida a su prometido por lo que había hecho por ella.

"Si, en efecto y me di cuenta de que ese muchacho te quiere mucho" Sabine acaricio el rostro de su única hija. "Lo siento mucho si he sido difícil Marinette, pero debes entender que yo quería que te casaras por amor, aunque viéndolo ahora, no puedo decir que él sea indiferente hacia ti, si llego a enfrentarse conmigo por tu felicidad"

"E-Eso quiere decir que… ¿Apruebas esta unión?" susurro con lágrimas en sus ojos no derramadas y labios temblorosos.

"Si, cariño, mientras tú seas feliz yo estaré contenta" asintió la mayor de las dos mujeres, sonriéndole con amor a su hija, para a continuación abrazarla fuertemente.

"Te amo Maman" sonriendo con alegría, apretó las manos de su madre antes de levantarse preparada para salir de allí e ir a su destino.

"Espera, te traje algo" Sabine saco de su cartera una pequeña peineta plateada con piedras de jades azules, claramente era una reliquia china pasado de generación en generación de madre a hija, o eso fue lo que le dijo antes de ponérselo en el tocado.

"Es hermoso, gracias Maman" susurro conmovida la joven franco-china, abrazando una vez más a su madre antes de salir las dos juntas, encontrándose con su padre en el pasillo. Y después de un abrazo grupal fueron llamados por Alya para ir a sus lugares, ya que la ceremonia estaba comenzando.

Con una profunda respiración, tomo el brazo de su padre tras las puertas que la separaban de la salía al jardín donde estaban todos reunidos; observo como Nino salió con Alya no antes de decirle lo guapa que estaba, para ser seguidos rápidamente por Nathaniel y Chloe, quien solo le sonrió cálidamente antes de ser prácticamente arrastrado por el camino por la impaciente rubia de ojos cobalto.

"¿Lista mi pequeña Ladybug?" murmuro su padre cuando comenzó la marcha nupcial.

"Lista, Papa" asintió la azabache tomando una profunda respiración antes de dar el primer paso hacia su futuro, sosteniendo un ramo de flores rosadas, azules y blancas.

Adrien contuvo la respiración al ver a Marinette caminar del brazo de su padre hacia él, por un momento pensó que había muerto he ido al cielo, pero la risa ahogada de Nino a su lado le informo que no, que aún seguía vivo y que aquella visión no era nada más que la realidad, una muy hermosa mujer se dirigía hacia el dispuesta a unirse y compartir su vida entera con él.

Ni Marinette ni Adrien realmente escucharon lo que el sacerdote decía sino hasta que llegó la hora intercambiar anillos, de los votos y decir el 'Si', solo entonces fue que volvieron a la realidad, ambos sonrojados hasta las orejas.

"¿Aceptas tu Adrien Agreste, a Marinette Dupain-Cheng para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?" la voz grave pero amable del sacerdote se hizo escuchar por el silencioso jardín.

"Acepto" el asentimiento del rubio no se hizo esperar, sacando unas risillas de algunos presentes en el público, notando lo ansioso que estaba el hombre, quien no quitaba sus ojos verdes esmeralda de la visión que era la novia.

"¿Y tú, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, acepta a Adrien Agreste para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?" la pregunta ahora fue dirigida a la joven.

"Acepto" a pesar del nudo tan grande y los nervios que tenía la azabache se las arregló para sonar normal y sonreír.

"Muy bien, desde el día de hoy los declaro Marido y Mujer" anuncio el sacerdote. "Puede usted besar a la novia" indico el hombre mayor con una ligera sonrisa.

Con manos temblorosas pero impacientes, Adrien levanto el ligero velo blanco del rostro de la joven mujer, sonriéndole amablemente antes de inclinarse tomando su rostro entre sus manos, y finalmente unir sus labios con los de su ahora oficial esposa. Tuvo que contenerse de no gemir ante su sabor, que era tal y como lo recordaba, pero mucho mejor; lo que había tenido la intención de ser un beso dulce y breve se convirtió en algo un poco más intenso de lo previsto, que solo detuvo cuando escucho los clamores y aplausos ensordecedores de la multitud.

"Ahora les presento a ustedes, el Señor y la Señora Agreste" los presento el sacerdote una vez el beso fue roto, aunque ellos siguieron observándose por unos segundos más antes de girarse a ver la multitud que aplaudía.

Entre aplausos, pétalos de flores y arroz, los recién casados se encaminaron hacia el pequeño salón para refrescarse mientras los invitados eran movidos al salón de fiesta donde la recepción iba a ser sostenida; ambos estaban riendo por lo bajo, sacudiéndose todo lo que le habían arrojado, alguna extraña tradición de bodas al parecer. Al llegar al cuarto, Marinette fue a la mesita allí puesta a tomar un poco de agua, pero al girarse casi salta de su propia piel al ver a Adrien parado tan cerca de su persona.

"¿Te he dicho ya que te ves hermosa, Sra. Agreste?" murmuro el rubio con voz grave y sensual, tomando su delicada mano y depositando un beso en sus nudillos, manteniendo en todo momento el contacto de miradas con la azabache.

"¡A-Adrien!" exclamo apenada, sintiendo sus mejillas comenzar a calentarse, mientras mordía sus labios, pero eso fue un error porque al instante sus ojos verdes esmeralda se oscurecieron ligeramente, fijos en su boca; haciendo que su corazón saltara en su pecho y comenzara un galope descontrolado.

El beso dado frente a los invitados había sido totalmente diferente al breve que habían compartido el día que él le dio el anillo de compromiso, y si era sincera consigo misma casi se había desmayado con la intensidad y el saber que estaba siendo besada por su ahora esposo, Adrien Agreste.

Incluso ahora, con solo su boca sobre sus nudillos podía sentir recorrer un temblor por todo su cuerpo, aparte de la sensación de calor que parecía extenderse desde ese punto hasta los dedos de sus pies, algo de lo más desconcertante para ella… pero que encontraba placentero.

"Es la verdad, Sra. Agreste" dijo Adrien sonriendo ampliamente como un gato que se ha comido la crema y va a por más. "No te avergüences Marinette, este es tu día, disfrútalo" hablo muy en serio el hombre, apretando su delicada mano con la suya, antes de guiarlos hacia otra puerta por donde iba a entrar al salón de la recepción.

"Es de los dos" susurro, y al ver su confusa expresión, rio libremente mandando una sensación de calidez por todo el cuerpo del rubio, pero principalmente instalándose en su corazón. "Es nuestro día, no solo mío, Chaton"

Ante su comentario Adrien sonrió ampliamente con travesura en sus brillantes ojos verde esmeralda.

"Entonces vamos a disfrutarlo al máximo, Princess" le murmuro antes de apretar su mano con la suya y con la otra abrir la puerta internándose en el salón con los aplausos reverberando alto y claro.

Después de la presentación en el salón, la pareja se dirigió a la mesa principal desde donde podían ver a todos los invitados y la tarima donde la banda en vivo iba a tocar, claro que Nino había protestado porque él quería hacer la música para la boda de sus mejores amigos, pero luego de un larga platica con Alya, su novia, accedió a solo crear un disco especial para la ocasión; luego de que los camareros sirvieran la deliciosa comida cortesía de la Chef Cesaire, todos estuvieron manteniendo una conversación amena. Los padres de la joven franco-china estaban sentados, junto con Gabriel Agreste, Nathalie su asistente personal, Marlena Cesaire y su esposo, y Andre Bourgeois, el alcalde de Paris.

En cambio, en la mesa principal junto con los novios estaban Alya, Nino, Chloe y Nathaniel, por ser damas de honor y padrinos de boda.

Cuando finalizo la cena, muchos invitados comenzaron a mezclarse y a desearle mucha felicidad a los recién casado, empezando por sus amigos de la segundaria. Los primeros en acercarse fueron Mylene e Ivan, quienes para sorpresa de nadie estaban ya casados, desde que se graduaron de la segundaria, y ahora tenían un niño de tres años que había venido con ellos.

"Muchas felicidades Adrien, Marinette" sonrió ampliamente Mylene, con Ivan y su hijo a su lado asintiendo.

"Gracias por venir con tan poco tiempo de antelación" dijo Marinette, su mano aun en la de su nuevo marido, aunque ninguno de los dos lo había notado, pero todos los demás sí.

"No fue problema" se encogió de hombros Ivan, cambiando de brazo a su hijo, quien estaba dormitando. "Sentimos que ni Alix ni Kim pudieran asistir, aún siguen con sus locos retos recorriendo América por más destino extremos" comento el rodando los ojos.

"Sip, eso suena como la Alix y el Kim que todos conocemos" se rio Adrien, imaginando a la pareja competitiva escalando alguna montaña o un risco en el desierto.

Luego de una pequeña platica la pareja se alejó para hablar con otros conocidos y en su lugar se presentaron nada más ni nadie menos que Rose y su esposo de un año, el príncipe Ali. La siempre bondadosa rubia aún mantenía su corte de pixie, pero indudablemente había madurado con los años, aunque su actitud amable y animada seguía igual.

"¡Oh mi dios, muchas felicidades!" exclamo la joven rubia, abrazándolos con emoción, para diversión de su esposo.

"Gracias Rose, Príncipe Ali" el rubio de ojos verdes asintió a la pareja real, sonriendo ligeramente.

"¡Me alegro tanto por ustedes!" suspiro la joven llevando a la azabache aparte para hablar por unos minutos, mientras Adrien conversaba amenamente con el otro hombre. "Estoy muy feliz de que al igual que yo; tú también haya obtenido tu cuento de hadas hecho realidad" le susurro por lo bajo viendo como el rostro de la franco-china se sonrojaba de sobremanera, para después propinarse un abrazo aún más fuerte que el anterior y luego retirarse llevándose a un muy feliz esposo con ella.

"Siento mucho la ausencia de Max, pero al parecer algo muy importante surgió en el trabajo y no pudo venir" ahora fue el turno de Sabrina, quien les sonreía con algo animosidad, aunque ambos pudieron percibir que no era dirigida a ellos, sino más bien al hombre ausente. "Cuando Chloe me informo prácticamente deje todo lo que estaba haciendo para venir, ¡Tenía que ver esto con mis propios ojos!" ahora si sonreía genuinamente.

"Muchas gracias por venir, y por favor dile a Max que trabajar tanto no le hace bien a su salud" comento la azabache con algo de preocupación, una de las cosas que más admiraba el rubio de su nueva esposa era que siempre se preocupaba por todos.

"Se lo hare saber, pero no te aseguro que me haga ningún caso" y con eso se marchó entre la multitud, dejándolos solos por unos minutos más, antes de ser bombardeados nuevamente por otros invitados.

"Vaya sí que siguen siendo bastante populares" comento una voz divertida a sus espaldas, y no era nadie más ni nadie menos que Juleka, usando un vestido morado oscuro y con el cabello en un semi-recogido.

"¡Juleka! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!" dijo animadamente la novia, abrazando a la mujer gótica, con mucho afecto. Seguido de uno breve por el rubio. "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Bien, bien aquí y allá" sonrió de medio lado la joven. "Mi carrera como fotógrafa profesional ha despegado con buen pie, así que fue una suerte que estuviera cerca de Paris cuando recibí la invitación"

"Bueno, por favor disfruta de las delicias que hemos servido hoy y diviértete" terminaron despidiéndose de la muchacha, para después acabando separados hablando con distintas personas, hasta que un tiempo después anunciaron el baile de los recién casados.

Adrien tomo la mano de su encantadora mujer, y la llevo como todo un caballero al centro de la pista de baile, acercándola a su cuerpo coloco una mano sobre su (Ahora que lo notaba) desnuda espalda, y la otra sosteniendo su pequeña mano comenzó a guiarla en el lento baile, disfrutando de cada segundo que la tenían en sus brazos.

"¿Estas feliz, Princess?" murmuro Adrien contra sus cabellos oscuros, aspirando su dulce aroma.

"Si, mucho" asintió Marinette contenta, cerrando los ojos y apoyándose aún más contra su cuerpo disfrutando del lento baile y de su presencia. "¿Lo estás tú?"

"Si, y muy, pero muy afortunado también" comento divertido, haciéndola girar súbitamente, arrancando un pequeño grito de sorpresa de su esposa.

"¡Adrien!" siseo sonrojadisima, pero no realmente molesta. Brevemente notando que otras parejas se habían unido al baile.

"Solo se vive una vez, Princess" dijo soltando una risotada antes de hacerla girar nuevamente, pero esta vez ella estaba preparada y regreso a sus brazos con gracia, a lo que aprovecho para acariciar su piel expuesta con apenas un toque perceptible pero que la hizo estremecer y sonrojarse como un tomate.

Desgraciadamente para el rubio, llego el momento del baile padre e hija, y luego de eso el saco a bailar a Sabine, ya que su propia madre no estaba presente algo que aún le dolía al joven hombre, y después de un incómodo baile entre Gabriel Agreste y Marinette, continuo la fiesta un poco más, antes de que llegara el momento de lanzar el ramo de la novia.

"Muy bien, ¿Están listas?" rio la azabache observando a las mujeres solteras sin casarse aún que estaban lanzando miradas asesinas a las otras. "¡A la cuenta de tres! ¡Uno, dos y TRES!" y con eso la joven de ojos azul cian lanzo su ramo, que termino parando en las manos de una insospechada Alya Cesaire quien abrió los ojos de par en par.

"¡Nino vete preparando porque tú eres el siguiente en la fila!" le voceo Adrien seguido de sus otros amigos, haciendo sonrojar al DJ algo avergonzado.

Unas horas después llego el pique del pastel, que resultó ser tan hermoso y magnifico que a ambos recién casados les dio pena cortarlo, era de seis pisos con fondant blanco decorado con algunas cintas, lazos y una que otra florecillas hechas de azúcar; y lo que le dio más risa a la pareja fue que en vez de ser ellos al tope del pastel, las figuras eran de dos gatos, uno negro de ojos verdes con una corbata esmeralda y un sombrero de copa blanco, y a su lado una gatita naranja de ojos azules vestida de blanco con un velo.

Ya eran casi las doce cuando Alya se acercó a su mejor amiga, notando que su novio Nino estaba con Adrien y Nathaniel, Chloe por lo visto se encontraba charlando con Sabrina.

"¿Chica, te encuentras bien?" inquirió la pelirroja sentándose junto a su mejor amiga.

"Si, solo un poco cansada" asintió la azabache sonriendo algo agotada.

"Bueno eso no será por mucho, con la noche que te espera" la sonrisa pícara que la morena le lanzo a su amiga la dejo algo confusa.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto genuinamente confundida por su actitud. Al ver esto la morena puso una expresión de sorpresa antes de decir lentamente, como si temiera por la joven pelinegra.

"Marinette, cariño estas casada ¿Recuerdas?" dijo lentamente.

"Alya eso ya lo sé" la de ojos azul cian puso los ojos en blanco.

"Chica, ¿Sabes que es lo que sucede después de casarse?"

"La pareja vive juntos, Alya esas son cosas que todos saben, no se a lo que quieres llegar con esta conversación" suspiro Marinette, moviendo sus pies bajo la mesa y acomodándose mejor para ver a su amiga.

"Si bueno eso también, pero a lo que me refería es a la afamada 'Noche de Bodas', ¿Te suena por fin?" dijo con ironía y algo de humor la morena.

Marinette se congelo por un momento al escuchar esas palabras, su mente finalmente comprendiendo lo que la pelirroja había querido decirle, y no pudo evitar poner una cara de shock, no se le había pasado por la cabeza aquello que su mejor amiga mencionaba; ya que había estado súper pendiente de otras cosas, no le dio mucha atención a una de las partes más importantes de la celebración de la boda.

"Lo olvide por completo" murmuro algo pálida la pelinegra, mirando a su amiga en busca de auxilio. "¡Alya! Oh, Dios… no sé qué hacer ahora… ¿Que pensara Adrien de esto?" gimió afligida la muchacha, sintiéndose miserable.

"Chica tranquila estamos hablado de Sr. Amabilidad personificada, solo habla con él y se sincera, no creo que te rechace o se lo tome a mal, confía en mí, ¿Quieres?" Alya sonrió dándole un abrazo a la otra chica, quien estaba más que nerviosa por lo que vendría a continuación.

"Espero que tengas razón, Alya" suspiro Marinette, sintiendo un nudo en la boca del estómago al pensar en que dentro de poco se retirarían ella y su nuevo marido, por lo que en nada de tiempo la sonrojada novia estaría a solas con su esposo en una habitación especial para ellos.

De solo pensar en lo que posiblemente sucedería la hacía querer desmayarse.

Solo esperaba que todo fuera bien, después de todo sería su primera vez.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **¡Bueno aquí se acaba el tercer capitulo Miraculers! Ahora, ¿Que les pareció la proposición de Adrien a Marinette?** **¿Y,** **la boda en general? ¡Espero su reviews con emoción! :'3**

 **¡Ah! También quisiera agradecerles a todos aquellos que se han unido a nuestra pagina de Facebook, y a todos a los que nos apoyan aunque no comenten, ¡Se los aprecia!**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo episodio 7u7)r**

 **Próxima actualización: 06/03/2017**

 **Pagina de Facebook:** **MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Primero que nada... ¡AQUÍ COSAS ZABOCHAS Y RIKAS! Así que... discrecion recomendada xD Este cap en especial me fue alguito difícil de escribir pero igual lo complete espero que sea de su agrado :'3**

 **Declaimer:**

 **Nota1: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes**

 **Nota2: Este capitulo** **contiene escenas de lemon, se recomienda discreción.** **  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Marinette estaba actuando algo extraña, pensó Adrien algo preocupado, desde que la vio hablando con Alya unos quince minutos antes de acercarse a su joven y bella esposa, aunque esta sonreía y bromeaba con algunos de los invitados como Jagged Stone y las últimas personas a la fiesta; el rubio podía notar que su postura no era totalmente relajada, sus hombros estaban algo tensos mientras sus manos hacían gestos más movidos como cuando estaba nerviosa en la segundaria y lo más importante de todo, al parecer le costaba mirarlo a los ojos… y eso, era bastante preocupante.

Cuando el reloj dio las doce de la madrugada, por lo menos la mitad de los invitados se había ido a casa, y la otra mitad estaba comenzado a emborracharse y contar historias, muy pocos quedaban bailando o comiendo algo de la mesa de bocadillos; por lo que era la hora de que los recién casados se retiraran.

Esa noche ambos la pasarían en un cuarto especial de recién casados, en el último piso del complejo hotelero de lujo cortesía del alcalde de Paris, como regalo de bosas, y por ende ambos jóvenes comenzaron a despedirse, lo que causo que algunos bromearan sobre lo que les esperaba, a lo que la muchacha pelinegra solo respondió tensándose aún más, y volviendo su sonrisa algo falsa, como si tratara de poner un frente feliz; poniendo en alerta al heredero del imperio Agreste.

"Disfruta tu noche amigo, lo mereces" le animo Nino sonriendo pícaramente mientras su novia y Chloe se despedían de Marinette con una conversación susurrada por lo bajo, que hizo poner aún más inquieta a la joven esposa.

"¡Te estoy observando Agreste!" lo llamo Alya, fulminándolo con una mirada que haría a un hombre menos que el temblar de miedo, pero cuando uno llevaba prácticamente toda su vida expuesto a Gabriel Agreste, era bastante inmune, aunque no por ello dejo de tomar a la pelirroja en serio; aunque no tenía idea que la había molestado, pero igualmente asintió confundido.

Entre vitoreos y comentarios algo subidos de todo y bastantes inapropiados que solo consiguió que la azabache se tensara aún más si fuera posible, alimentado la errónea impresión en el rubio de que lo que la incomodaba eran lo que estaba diciendo la multitud y no otra cosa; así que con rostros algo colorados la pareja se retiró del salón de la recepción camino al elevador en completo silencio. Una vez en el aparato, el observo de reojo a la chica, quien mantenía en todo momento la cabeza agacha y parecía contemplar algo con bastante intensidad ya que estaba mordiendo su labio inferior constantemente con el ceño fruncido y algo preocupada, lo que alarmo al joven nuevamente, decidiendo que preguntaría porque ya realmente no aguantaba la incertidumbre.

"¿Marinette?" la llamo con calma y observándola curioso.

"¿Hm?" fue todo lo que obtuvo de ella, más una breve mirada que rápidamente desvió a los números en lo alto del elevador.

"¿Te encuentra bien? ¿Cansada, tal vez?" inquirió el recostándose contra una de las paredes en los confines cerrados del aparto, sus agiles ojos fijos en su esposa.

"Un poco si" asintió ella removiéndose nerviosa antes de tambalearse un poco sobre sus pies, haciendo una mueca dolorida antes de inclinarse apoyándose en la pared y seguidamente descalzarse de los tacones que llevaba horas usando.

Justo cuando se inclinó a recoger los zapatos, la campanilla del elevador sonó indicándoles que habían llegado a su piso, y antes de que la pelinegra pudiera tomar un solo paso se sintió ser alzada en vilo por dos brazos musculosos y fuertes.

"¡Adrien!" chillo sorprendida por la acción del rubio quien solo sonrió gatunamente, comenzando a caminar por el pasillo dirigiéndose a la habitación indicada para ellos.

"Tus pies están doloridos, Mari, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ayudarte" se encogió ligeramente de hombros, sintiéndola rodear sus hombros con sus brazos y acomodar su cabeza contra su cuello efectivamente ocultando su rostro claramente algo sonrojado de su vista. "Además es una de las tradiciones que no se debe romper"

Con eso último se detuvo frente a la habitación indicada y maniobrando a su bella novia y su hermoso vestido logro pasar la tarjeta por la ranura de la puerta que la hizo abrir suavemente; entrando al cuarto cerró la puerta con el pie y luego camino hasta depositar a la joven sobre la primera superficie que encontró que resulto ser la cama matrimonial tamaño King. Ambos se tomaron un tiempo en detallar su alrededor, notando los pétalos de rosas rojas esparcidos por el suelo y la cama, las velas aromáticas encendidas que impregnaban el ambiente de un olor cítrico, más una canción lenta dándole una sensación de intimidad a todo lo que los rodeaba.

Lo que hizo que Marinette se pusiera un más nerviosa, no sabía que decirle o a donde mirar así que hizo lo primero que se le paso por la mente; que fue quitar su velo y remover las pocas joyas en su persona cuidado de no perder o dañar la reliquia que su madre le había dado y depositando todo en la mesita de noche a su lado; mientras Adrien la observaba curioso y algo intrigado con su comportamiento aplastando la preocupación por ella por un momento, por alguna razón encontraba fascinante la acción de la fémina. Aunque había trabajado incontables años junto a modelos hermosísimas y de belleza mundial, había algo único y atrayente en observar a la azabache quitándose algo tan simple como joyería mientras el mismo se retiraba la chaqueta y corbata, abriendo los puños de su camisa y desabotonándose los primeros botones del cuello.

Pero rápidamente salió de su trance cuando se dio cuenta de las miradas rápidas y nerviosas que la joven le lanzaba, además de sus inquietas manos que no parecían quedarse tranquilas por más de unos segundos; frunciendo el ceño el rubio se acercó con calma y se sentó a su lado casi haciéndola saltar de la cama de lo nerviosa que se encontraba. Parpadeando sorprendido, Adrien la contemplo un poco más, notando los hombros tensos y su postura rígida, acompañada de una cabeza agacha.

"¿Marinette?" pregunto en un tono claramente preocupado, pero esta no lo miro simplemente retorciendo sus manos en el regazo.

"¿S-Si?"

"¿Hay algo mal?" las dudas se empezaron a acumular en su mente, preguntándose si la chica se había empezado a replantearse la decisión de casarse y ahora se arrepentía y quería echarse atrás.

"Yo… Erm…" titubeo mirándolo por debajo de sus largas y oscuras pestañas antes de apartar su mirada rápidamente y mirar sus manos nuevamente.

"Por favor si hay algo mal, o algo que te incomoda me gustaría saberlo para poder solucionarlo" al verla morder su labio inferior refreno su impulso de inclinarse y besarla una vez más, esa acción la estaba empezando a encontrar provocativa, pero la inquietud de ella podía más que sus ganas de probarla; al verla que dudaba él pensó en lo único que podía afectarla. "¿Te molesto algo? ¿Es algo que hice?"

"¡No!" negó furiosamente ante sus palabras, pero sin mirarlo a la cara. "No has hecho nada malo, soy yo la que-" pero se calló súbitamente llevando sus manos a su rostro, frustrada con su imposibilidad de decir lo que realmente estaba pasando por la vergüenza que tenía.

"Mari por favor dime que sucede, quiero ayudarte" suplico ahora realmente preocupado por la joven, ya que aparentemente algo estaba mal y verla tan estresada le provocaba un nudo en el estómago de inquietud.

"A-Alya me dijo que h-hablara contigo, pero no sé cómo…" murmuro entre sus manos, medio tartamudeando y con el corazón latiendo como loco, se sentía sudorosa y fría al mismo tiempo, todo por los estúpidos y jodidos nervios que no la dejaban vivir. "No se c-como decírtelo" termino muy bajito, tanto que casi el rubio no logra entender sus balbuceos.

Aún más confuso el frunció el ceño y tomo sus manos entra las suya, notando la reluctancia de ella y su rostro todavía girado hacia abajo, esquivando su mirada; Con un suspiro les dio un apretón en señal de consuelo.

"Mari, sea lo que sea puedes decirme, no me gusta verte tan afligida" al verla mirarlo con indecisión y algo de temor en sus usualmente claros ojos llenos de alegría y amabilidad casi sintió un golpe sordo en su estómago, claramente lo que ella tenía que decirle era importante y difícil. "Puedes ser sincera conmigo, no voy a juzgarte ni a reírme de ti… yo siempre te diré la verdad no importa cuán duro sea, y de verdad espero que tu tengas la misma confianza conmigo" le dijo sonriendo ligeramente tomando su mentón con su dedo índice y pulgar.

"Oh, Adrien" susurro ella enternecida por un momento, pero recordando lo que le causaba tanta inquietud la hizo revertir un poco a su anterior conducta, mordiendo sus labios nerviosamente. Pero no podía dejar las cosas así tenía que decirle porque estaba actuando como una lunática. "Yo…"

"¿Es por la boda?" intento adivinar al ver su lucha. "¿O por lo que dijeron cuando nos retirábamos de la fiesta?" inquirió recordando el súbito cambio de actitud de la chica cuando los estaban despidiendo y que tal vez por eso era que estaba incomoda y algo molesta.

"Si" asintió, antes de gemir con desespero, y negar con la cabeza rápidamente. "No" volvió a ocultar su rostro con sus manos.

"No creo que lo que dijeron haya sido con mala intención, Mari" comento inclinando la cabeza a un lado para observarla mejor, intentando juntar las piezas del rompecabezas y resolver que pasaba con su novia, aunque empezaba a tener una idea de lo que la aquejaba. "Pero… siento que eso no es lo único que te tiene así, ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"

La pelinegra asintió aun con su rostro cubierto por sus manos, tratando de calmar los nervios y decirle porque se comportaba así, pero es que era tan difícil para ella, en especial porque se trataba del hombre por el que tenía unos fuertes sentimientos desde segundaria.

"¿Tiene que ver con la noche de bodas?" y al verla tensarse nuevamente, él supo que dio en el clavo; con un suspiro, entendiendo lo que sucedía finalmente o eso creyó el, tomo su mano con una de las suyas y con la otra, giro el rostro sonrojado de la chica hacia el suyo, mirándola con calma y tanta amabilidad como le fue posible reunir. "Marinette no tienes que preocuparte por cumplir con lo que normalmente se requiere luego de la boda, nunca te forzaría a algo que tu no quieres ni tampoco espero que seamos íntimos de la noche a la mañana" le informo con suma seriedad, observando sus ojos azul cian fijos en él y abiertos de par en par. "Nunca lo exigiré de ti ni ahora ni nunca… cuando lleguemos a esa etapa espero que sea porque ambos lo deseamos y no porque es algo esperado de nosotros"

"Lo sé, pero… es solo que…" aquí ella resoplo, mirando una vez más a sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, sintiendo la calidez de sus callosas manos masculinas sobre las suyas. "Yo…" con el rostro colorado murmuro algo por lo bajo que realmente el no logro captar.

"Podrías repetirlo por favor, realmente no capte lo que dijiste, Mari" pidió algo apenado, sonriendo con tranquilidad mientras la observaba expectante sus manos todavía entrelazadas; algo que tomo como un buen augurio.

"Es que yo… nunca… antes" suspirando, ella tomo aliento profundamente antes de mirarlo a sus verdes ojos esmeralda con timidez y nerviosismo. "Nunca he estado con nadie"

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Adrien procesaba lo dicho por la joven mujer, parpadeando cuando finalmente cayo en cuenta de que ella prácticamente le dijo que era una inocente; ahora no le sorprendía que estuviera tan tensa y preocupada por lo que sería la noche de bodas, y porque la molesto e incómodo los comentarios de la multitud cuando se retiraron. Realmente él podía haberse dado contra la pared por haber sido tan denso y estúpido, sinceramente debió haberlo visto venir, siendo la chica tan tímida y tomando en cuenta que realmente no recordaba haberla visto o escuchado sobre algún novio o pareja con anterioridad.

"¿E-Estas decepcionado?" pregunto Marinette algo temerosa al verlo todavía en silencio, sintiendo su corazón estrujarse en su pecho al pensar en que iba a ser rechazada y ni siquiera habían llegado a besarse e intentar la consumación.

"¿Por qué habría de estarlo?" parpadeo sorprendido por la pregunta, mirando sus ojos azul cian brillar con preocupación y… '¿Era eso algo de dolor?' se preguntó consternado.

"Porque no tengo ninguna experiencia" murmuro bajando la mirada, no quería ver su expresión de decepción y posible rechazo. "Por ser, bueno… virgen" aquí si no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan de un bonito rojo grana.

Adrien realmente no pudo evitarlo, y soltó una carcajada ante semejante ridiculez, pero ante la expresión dolida de la azabache, contuvo su diversión y la tomo en sus brazos, atrayéndola contra su pecho y depositando su rostro contra sus cabellos no sin antes poner un beso sobre su frente.

"No, no estoy decepcionado ni nada parecido, Mari" le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro que ella por la posición no podía ver. "Si algo estoy es agradecido y honrado de que puedas considerar que yo sea el elegido para ayudarte en esta importante transición"

"¿No… no crees que es algo tonto?" inquirió tímidamente, por fin relajándose y dejando que la calidez de su cuerpo calmara sus freídos nervios.

"Para nada" negó el, llevándolos a yacer acostados sobre la cama aun con ella en su abrazo. "Nada que te preocupe o inquiete es tonto, y mucho menos si es algo así de importante, la primera vez de cada mujer debería ser tomada en serio y con el respeto que se merece" murmuro acariciando sus cabellos e inhalando su dulce olor. Sabía que su ahora esposa era una persona sensible y muy amable, aparte de hermosa el simplemente no entendía como alguien así todavía podía ser inocente, ¿Que le sucedía a la población masculina?

Pero pensar que el sería el primer y único hombre en tocarla e iniciarla en el placer pasional lo lleno de un sentimiento posesivo y algo mucho más carnal, deseo.

"Cuando estés lista, preparada, solo entonces es que daremos ese paso así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte ni esta noche ni las siguientes" dijo sonriendo con cariño, y depositando otro beso sobre sus cabellos. "Esperare pacientemente por ti Marinette, cuando llegue el momento solo házmelo saber y lo tomaremos con la importancia que te mereces" luego de decir eso, el rubio se incorporó y estiro su cuerpo sintiendo los tensos y cansados músculos reconociendo el cansancio de aquel ajetreado día; con intención de ir a tomar una ducha y dormir hasta tarde, se levantó yendo a por su maleta y rebuscando algo para dormir.

Nunca se esperó lo que iba a pasar en los siguientes minutos.

Marinette observo a su esposo levantarse y caminar hasta donde su maleta estaba, repasando sus palabras y con los nervios a flor de piel tomo una decisión; observando a Adrien tomar una camisa y unos pantalones de algodón se levantó de la cama y alisando la falda del vestido quito las horquillas que sostenían las suaves ondas de su cabello en el recogido y con una profunda respiración dio un paso hacia su esposo.

"¿Adrien?" lo llamo con algo de temblor en la voz pero que rápidamente enmascaro.

El rubio se giró al oír su nombre, y se quedó congelado por un momento viendo a la joven mujer parada a poca distancia de su persona con el cabello suelto, con una expresión decidida en su rostro, pero algo de nerviosismo en sus grandes ojos azul cian; justo cuando abrió la boca para preguntarle si necesitaba algo, observo sus mejillas colorearse ligeramente.

"¿Podrías desabrochar el vestido, por favor?" pidió con voz suave, su mirada fija en sus ojos verde esmeralda mientras mordía su labio inferior; Rogaba que él no la rechazara y entendiera que era lo que realmente le estaba pidiendo y por la súbita sorpresa que cruzo su rostro, supo que lo había captado a la perfección.

Con el corazón súbitamente tronando en sus oídos como un tambor, Adrien dejó caer la ropa elegida y se acercó despacio a la joven mujer deteniéndose frente a ella puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y las deslizo lentamente por sus brazos hasta la cintura, su mirada nunca abandono la de ella; buscaba alguna duda o algo que le indicara que no deseaba realmente lo que estaba pidiendo, pero solo encontró determinación y algo de nerviosismo.

"¿Marinette?" pregunto con algo de duda, no quería presionarla a nada, pero ella parecía ya haber tomado una decisión.

"¿Por favor?" volvió a pedir esta vez con más timidez, bajando la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su cintura antes de darse la vuelta dándole la espalda al hombre joven e inclinar un poco la cabeza sintiendo como si el corazón fuera a salírsele del pecho en cualquier minuto.

Más nervioso de lo que habría querido admitir, el rubio poso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica y con cuidado y lentitud aparto primero los cabello negros medianoche con reflejos azules para desabrochar primero la parte del cuello que sostenía el vestido arriba unido; sin poder evitarlo su mirada recorrió la extensión de piel que la abertura del diseño dejaba al descubierto, toda cremosa piel pálida como el marfil. Aspiro profundamente controlando su descarriada imaginación y el impulso de tocarla, se inclinó sobre ella y poso su frente sobre su hombro, aspirando su dulce aroma embriagador pero su mente no lo dejaba continuar sin antes asegurarse de que eso era lo que realmente ella quería.

"¿Estas segura, Marinette?" murmuro contra ella, sus labios rozando la piel delicada de su cuello mientras su aliento y toque le provocaba un escalofrío a la chica.

Hubo una pausa, después.

"Si"

Con su respuesta clara en su mente, el deslizo sus manos por la piel expuesta desde su cuello hasta lo bajo de su espalda donde el otro botón estaba y sin más lo soltó, ansiando posar sus manos sobre ella y darle placer, pero se contuvo porque sabía que la chica estaba todavía nerviosa; con cuidado la giro con sus manos todavía en la cintura para tenerla de frente a él, sus pequeñas manos delicadas lo tomaron de los bíceps mientras ella lo observaba con grandes ojos azul cian, expectantes y algo temerosos, pero con un brillo de curiosidad en ellos.

Sin dejar de mirarla se inclinó y tomo su dulce boca en un beso tentativo, deleitándose en su suavidad y sabor y disfrutando de su tímida respuesta, eso es hasta que este se tornó más intenso y sensual; una de sus manos se encontró por voluntad propia enterrada en sus cabellos de oro, mientras las de él acariciaban su espalda desnuda. Sin siquiera pensarlo ambos se encontraron dirigiéndose a la cama sin separar sus bocas ni dejar de tocar de una u otra forma el cuerpo del otro.

Despacio para no asustarla tomo el borde del vestido donde este se cerraba y lo fue retirando lentamente dándole tiempo de detenerlo si así lo quería, pero ella simplemente saco los brazos de las mangas y volvió a colocar sus manos en sus cabellos dorados; respirando entrecortadamente por los besos que el hombre de sus sueños le había dado, mientras el rostro del rubio estaba presionado contra su garganta depositando pequeños besos sobre su piel de porcelana. Y en el siguiente minuto el hermoso vestido estaba hecho un mar de tela y encaje en el suelo de la habitación a los pies de ellos, con solo unos pasos de la enorme cama King.

Ella nunca había sentido nada parecido a las sensaciones que los besos de Adrien y sus manos le provocaban, sentía su cuerpo caliente con la sangre espesa en sus venas mientras que anhelaba su toque aún más, y en lugares más íntimos que solo su espalda por lo que no protesto por el remover del vestido de novia que había pasado noches enteras diseñando; estaba demasiado prendada de su boca y las pocas caricias puestas sobre ella. Sin embargo, su timidez volvió con venganza al darse cuenta de que se encontraba recostada en la cama con las únicas prendas que la cubrían eran solo sus braguitas de seda y encaje blanco y las medias pantis que llegaban a sus muslos.

Instintivamente la azabache se cubrió el pecho con los brazos, avergonzada de estar semi-desnuda frente a un hombre y que este fuera Adrien para completar, la hacía sentir expuesta y bastante vulnerable bajo su intensa mirada esmeralda; pero ella solita se había metido en esa situación y le iba a tocar continuar en ella, solo esperaba que no fuera tan estresante como en ese momento.

Abrien contuvo la respiración al ver a Marinette tendida sobre el cobertor en solo unas braguitas blancas con delicado encaje cubriendo su parte más privada, y unas medias pantis del mismo color encerrando sus largas piernas; su piel era completamente pálida, con una cintura estrecha y en la parte del torso, podía apreciar que sus senos, aunque algo pequeños comparados con otras; eran perfectamente redondos con rosados pezones erguidos. Sin embargo, aquella visión divina fue súbitamente ocultada por los brazos de la joven quien se cubrió en un acto de timidez de su mirar sacándolo así de su ensimismamiento.

"¿Mari?" inquirió él pausando cualquier movimiento, si ella quería parar lo aceptaría, pero luego de verla de esa manera tendría que ir a tomar una ducha fría inmediata; Jamás se imaginó lo sensual que resultaría su amiga ahora esposa hasta ese momento, y no pudo evitar pensar en lo ciego que había sido por no notarla antes.

"L-lo siento… yo sé que no hay mucho que ver" murmuro apenada, desviando la mirada lejos de él.

"No, Marinette escúchame" dijo con seriedad, inclinándose sobre su cuerpo más pequeño, dándose cuenta por primera vez lo menuda que realmente era la azabache. "Eres hermosa, tanto dentro como por fuera" su mano acaricio su mejilla colorada con ternura, comprobando nuevamente que ella era muy insegura sobre sí misma y realmente él no lo entendía, pero no le importaba tener que decírselo repetidas veces hasta que por fin lo entendiera. "Si quieres para aquí podemos hacerlo, nos ducharemos e iremos a dormir… y cuando te sientas más preparada podemos intentarlo de nuevo" la reconforto.

"No" negro la pelinegra, tomando su atractivo rostro entre sus pequeñas manos, sus brillantes ojos azul cian encontrando los verdes esmeraldas. "No quiero parar… yo realmente deseo hacer esto, experimentar que es lo que significa estar con alguien a quien aprecias y que sabes que le importas" se inclinó un poco y deposito un casto beso en los labios masculinos antes de mirarlo fijamente, rogando que la escuchara. "Por favor, Adrien, por favor no pares" imploro con suavidad.

El rubio suspiro sintiendo su cuerpo destensarse, por primera vez dándose cuenta de lo mucho que no quería parar en ese momento, ella era demasiado tentadora y hermosa, estaba claro consigo mismo que la deseaba mucho más de lo que había deseado a cualquier otra mujer en su vida, si su erección era algo por lo que tomar en cuenta; y demonios, si con su suave y dulce expresión no lo tentaba a seguir tocando su pálida piel, a besar su boca hasta dejarla sin aliento y a escuchar por fin un gemido de placer de ella.

"Si desear para en algún momento, no importa lo difícil que me sea; me detendré" le susurro contra su cálida boca algo roja por los besos anteriores, antes de proseguir torturando sus labios con los suyos con una pasión arrasadora que pretendía consumirlos a los dos.

En medio de intenso beso, Adrien se terminó por quitar la camisa arrojándola sin cuidado en algún lado de la habitación, tampoco le importaba ya que su atención estaba puesta solo en la joven mujer bajo su cuerpo; sus manos acariciaban su tersa piel de la espalda, cuando abandono su boca por un momento deslizando besos por su mejilla hasta detenerse en su esbelto cuello, donde no pudo evitar lamerla antes de tomar la piel en sus labios y succionar con la clara intención de marcarla como suya. Marinette al sentirlo sobre su sensible cuello no pudo contener la exclamación y el estremecimiento de su cuerpo, el cual se sentía caliente y con una presión entre sus muslos.

"¡Ah! Adrien…" gimoteo revolviéndose bajo su cuerpo más grande, sin poder evitar arquear la espalda ocasionando que sus desnudos senos entraran en contacto con su musculoso pecho, provocando en ambos un cosquilleo y aumento del placer.

Con lentitud una de sus manos subió por su plano estomago hasta detenerse sobre su pecho tomando uno de sus suaves senos con cuidado, sintiendo lo cálido de su satinada piel y disfrutando del estremecimiento que su acción le provoco a la fémina; saber que ningún hombre la había tocado de esa forma antes lo excitaba de sobremanera, haciendo que la tienda de sus pantalones se tensara un poco más con cada cosa nueva que descubría de su pequeño cuerpo de mujer.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado cuando conoció por primera vez a la azabache que ambos terminarían casados y en esa posición, ni en sus más locas fantasías; no podía negar que una o dos veces, o más de las que realmente quería contar había tenido sueños eróticos sobre la joven de ojos cian pero siempre terminaba sintiéndose un mal amigo y un pervertido por pensar en algo remotamente sexual con la chica más dulce y amable que había conocido.

Pero ahora, ahora podía hacer realidad cada fantasía que había tenido con ella y no sentirse culpable por ello porque ella estaría participando activamente con él, disfrutando del placer que ambos podían darse; con aquello en mente descendió depositando besos y chupetones en cada parte de piel expuesta de ella hasta alcanzar sus pechos, donde tomo un botón rosado en su boca y succiono pausadamente, lo que coacciono que las caderas de la joven dieran un espasmo y gimiera una vez más.

Su mano desocupada subió por su pierna acariciándola con el pulgar antes de tocar tentativamente el borde de sus braguitas, dudando de si eso estaba bien con ella y al parecer la chica capto su indecisión y le respondió enterrando sus manos en su melena rubia y separando sus piernas ligeramente en una aceptación no verbal; y con luz verde el interno sus dedos dentro de la prenda sondeando su zona más privada e íntima, su frente apoyada entre sus pechos sintiendo el latir alocado de su corazón mientras se concentraba en darle placer en ese lugar.

Marinette pensó que su corazón se detuvo por un momento al sentir sus dedos sobre ella entre sus piernas, pero este claramente seguía latiendo; porque al instante el pulso y calor en su vientre aumento precipitadamente junto con los sonidos que trataba de ahogar en su garganta, el placer aumentaba poco a poco, acumulándose en aquel sitio que sentía arder de necesidad, acercándose peligrosamente a algo desconocido que le provoco algo de temor.

"¡Ah! ¡Ah! Adrien…" lo llamo revolviéndose sin poderlo evitar y cuando inserto un dedo en su apretado canal un grito broto de sus labios, sus manos sosteniendo sus mechones de oro con casi demasiada fuerza.

Adrien no pudo evitar gruñir por lo bajo ante lo apretada y húmeda que la encontró mientras la estimulaba lentamente y poco a poco insertando otro dedo en su interior, mientras escuchaba como ella llama y suplicaba por él; no detuvo sus caricias sino hasta que por fin sintió los espasmos del orgasmo apretar sus dedos con tanto poder que de solo imaginar su miembro dentro de ella siendo abrazado por sus paredes lo hizo apretar los dientes frustrado y ansioso por unirse a ella.

Estaba llegando a su límite, pero en su defensa llevaba un buen largo tiempo sin tener relaciones íntimas, aproximadamente un año y unos meses; y el hecho de que tuviera a una hermosa mujer dispuesta y quien le importaba realmente como una persona y no dinero andante o fama y fortuna, bueno solo le hacía quererla aún más.

Marinette suspiro temblorosamente cuando la sensación devastadora que había recorrido su cuerpo se aplaco, dejándola algo fuera de sí y sintiéndose cansada; sin embargo, su cerebro logro musitar que él no había acabado como ella y confusa lo miro con los ojos azul cian oscurecidos por el placer.

"¿A-Adrien?"

"¿Hmmm?" murmuro depositando un beso sobre su clavícula habiéndolos movido al centro de la cama mientras el descansaba parcialmente sobre su cuerpo, pero sin llegar a aplastarla.

"Tu… tu no… experimentaste lo mismo que yo" susurro tímidamente inseguro de si eso sería todo por esa noche. Ella indudablemente lo había disfrutado, pero se sentía mal por no haberle proporcionado igual o más placer al hombre rubio; era en esos momentos que maldecía su inexperiencia.

"Oh, Marinette, mi dulce Princess" ronroneo besando bajo su oreja ocultando una sonrisa lobuna, la joven era demasiado inocente como para entender que aún faltaba mucho por hacer. "Necesitaba prepararte un poco para recibirme en tu interior… además, el solo verte llegar me ha complacido inmensamente" ante esto último saco sus dedos cubiertos de sus jugos especiales y los probo, casi gimiendo ante el sabor de ella, era delicioso, pero desgraciadamente no iba a poder aguantar mucho más sin tenerla; su autocontrol no iba a durar tanto.

La necesitaba ahora.

"¡A-Adrien!" exclamo coloradísima al verlo llevar sus dos dedos a su boca para saborearla, estaba algo impactada pero no podía negar que aquello era una visión excitante.

"Eres divina, Princess" sus ojos verdes esmeraldas un tono más oscuro de lo normal la observaron como un depredador dispuesto a degustar su presa. "Me gustaría degustarte más a fondo, pero me temo que no dure lo suficiente para complacerte como es debido, pero te prometo que en otra ocasión lo haré" la sonrisa que cubrió su sensual boca masculina solo la hizo sentirse más excitada que antes.

Tomando su boca con pasión desenfrenada Adrien se quitó el resto de su ropa quedando finalmente desnudo por completo antes de retirar ambas medias pantis de las piernas de seda de su joven esposa para a continuación bajar sus braguitas con una lentitud agonizante para ambos, pero él se negó a hacerlo rápidamente no queriendo asustarla de alguna forma; con una respiración entrecortada la observo en toda su gloria y casi gimió en voz alta.

Torneadas piernas, caderas redondeadas con cintura estrecha y suaves pechos, era toda una visión sensual de la que estaba eternamente agradecido de recibir; su piel pálida estaba sonrojada y con algo de transpiración. ¡Dioses como la deseaba! Y estaba a punto de tenerla.

Marinette por su parte observo por primera vez a un hombre desnudo… es decir en la clase de salud en la segundaria había visto algo, pero eran solo fotos de anatomía y nada que ver a la realidad que se presentaba ante sus inocentes ojos azul cian; el rubio era realmente atractivo y exudaba sexo por cada parte de sus poros de piel blanca. Anchos hombros, musculosos brazos con un abdomen para matar, estrechas caderas, bien formadas piernas y una fina capa de bellos rubios descendían hasta llegar al medio de sus muslos donde su miembro se encontraba y al contemplarlo la azabache sintió un escalofrío y las dudas se instalaron en su interior al igual que un sonrojo profundo que bajaba por su cuello y llegaba a su pecho.

"¿E-Estas seguro de que es posible?" tartamudeo un poco mordiendo su labio inferior algo más que nerviosa.

Adrien rio por lo bajo con una cadencia sensual que la hizo estremecer antes de asentir sonriéndole de medio lado.

"Tu cuerpo es lo suficientemente flexible para acomodarme" murmuro depositando un beso sobre su hinchada y rojiza boca, antes de mirarla con seriedad a los ojos. "No puedo ahorrarte el dolor de la primera vez Marinette, no importa cuanto lo desee… pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible por hacerlo lo más placentero posible para ti" inhalo antes de continuar. "¿Pero estas segura de que quieres continuar?"

Aunque algo indecisa la chica asintió, una mirada determinada en su arrebolado rostro.

"Si, pero… solo, se gentil por favor" susurro tímidamente, con el corazón tronándole en los oídos por lo que vendría a continuación, pero realmente queriendo unirse al hombre por el que suspiraba desde segundaria y al que nunca había podido olvidar para nada.

Asintiendo a su petición, se posiciono entre sus muslos y tomándola de las caderas la miro a los ojos abiertos y algo asustados pero con deseo reflejado en sus posos azul cian, ante de internarse lentamente en su pasaje apretado y caliente rechinando los dientes para no enterrarse hasta el fondo en ella; se detuvo ante la delicada barrera que evidenciaba la verdad de su inocencia dejándola a justarse un poco a su tamaño antes de impulsarse con una fuerte estocada de sus caderas y rompiendo su himen acabando con su virginidad permanentemente.

Marinete no pudo evitar el grito de dolor que broto de sus labios, mientras lagrimas se deslizaban por sus rojas mejillas; sentía un profundo dolor y como si la estuvieran estirando hasta el máximo y más allá, sus manos se enterraron en su amplia espalda mientras ocultaba su rostro contra su garganta y trataba de no sollozar sin mucho éxito.

¡Dioses dolía tanto!

Adrien la envolvió en sus brazos murmurando palabras de confort y ánimos para la joven azabache, lamentando mucho que tuviera que herirla de esa forma pero no se podía evitar, deposito besos ligeros sobre sus mejillas húmedas sintiendo su propia transpiración en su cuerpo tenso por retenerse a la fuerza contra el impulso de moverse dentro de la apretada funda que parecía fuego y terciopelo acogiendo su miembro; aun así hasta que no la sintió relajarse poco a poco no se atrevió a separarse de ella.

"¿Te encuentras mejor?" preguntó en voz baja besando tiernamente su frente, mientras sus manos terminaban de apartar las lágrimas que mojaron sus mejillas.

"Si" asintió lentamente, el dolor había disminuido considerablemente, aunque aún sentía un escozor, pero este podía ignorarlo mucho mejor. "Y-ya puedes moverte" susurro sintiéndose tímida y algo avergonzada de la posición en la que estaba, no importaba si muchas veces había imaginado vagamente como se sentiría estar con el rubio de ojos verde esmeralda.

Mirándola a los ojos azul cian por cualquier indicio de incomodidad o dolor, Adrien movió sus caderas cuidadosamente meciéndose contra ella mientras respiraba entrecortadamente por el placer que sentía con solo estar dentro de ella; y poco a poco mantuvo un rito delicado notando cuando ella comenzaba a responder ligeramente encontrando y manteniendo sus embestidas con sus femeninas caderas.

Sus entrecortadas respiraciones se mezclaban al igual que los gemidos y gruñidos provocados por el placer carnal, podía escucharse el choque de pieles en el silencio de la habitación a medida que aumentaba la intensidad de las estocadas; llego un momento en que el rubio toco un punto sensible en el interior de la azabache que la hizo arquearse y gritar su nombre sin pena ni vergüenza provocando que el rubio repitiera la acción deseando oírla decir su nombre con aquella voz tan ronca y sensual.

"¡Ah! ¡Adrien!" sollozo Marinette sintiendo los espasmos empezar a recorrer su cuerpo mientras se revolvía bajo el en busca de más contacto, su vergüenza y cohibición desaparecidas por el ansia de sentirlo más cerca de sí misma y aún más profundo.

Adrien siseo entre dientes sintiéndose perder el control poco a poco hasta que la funda de terciopelo ardiente se contrajo con fuerza sobre su miembro indicando el orgasmo de la pelinegra quien no pudo evitar gritar su nombre repetidas veces como una plegaria; y con todo eso no pudo evitar dejarse llevar y correrse vaciando su simiente por completo en su interior, con unos irregulares impulsos de sus caderas hasta que el cansancio se apodero de su cuerpo.

Ninguno había estado más saciado y contento en su vida entera.

Finalmente, él se movió saliendo fuera de ella y acostándose a su lado tomándola entre sus brazos y enterrando su rostro en su cabello revuelto sintiéndola acomodarse mejor contra su cuerpo.

"¿Te encuentra bien, Marinette?" murmuro cansado, pero necesitando saber si lo había disfrutado, aunque claramente sintió su orgasmo, quería oírselo decir.

"¿Hmmm? Mejor pregúntame más tarde" gimoteo demasiado cansada para responder nada, y dejando caer sus parpados se durmió en los brazos de su esposo y una de las personas más importante de su vida.

Adrien soltó una risotada que no pareció perturbar el sueño de la chica azabache, pero decidió que ella tenía la razón, era hora de descansar… ya tendría tiempo para disfrutar de su nuevo estado marital.

 ***x**x***

Marinette se despertó cuando no pudo ignorar más la luz que entraba por la ventana ¿Por qué no había cerrado las cortinas la noche anterior? Se preguntó algo malhumorada pensando moverse bajo las sabanas, pero al intentarlo sintió un dolor por todo su cuerpo rivalizando con aquella vez que Alya y Chloe la habían obligado a ir a correr con ellas una mañana terminando con que casi no podía ni moverse al siguiente día; gimiendo por lo bajo se sentó con lentitud parpadeando confusa al ver que no estaba ni en su apartamento ni en su habitación.

Al instante recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior desde la boda hasta la noche de pasión, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas al pensar en lo que ella y Adrien habían hecho, el rubio le había demostrado muchas formas de otorgarle placer respetando su sensibilidad; y cada una de ellas la había disfrutado increíblemente, pero ahora que lo notaba había ausencia de cierto rubio de ojos verde esmeralda en la habitación. Confusa tomo la sabana para cubrir su pecho al sentir una corriente de aire frio en el cuarto pero antes de que pudiera empezar a entrar en pánico; la puerta a su derecha se abrió y por ella entro su esposo revolviendo una toalla por sus ahora húmedos cabellos como el trigo vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros grises y una camisa de cuello en V manga larga negra arremangada hasta sus antebrazos.

El epitome de la sensualidad y masculinidad en carne y hueso.

Simplemente le robo el aliento y pensar que estaba casada con semejante espécimen de hombre, realmente era bastante suertuda.

"Veo que ya estas despierta" al verla sentada observándolo desde la cama no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente; ella era toda una visión, inclusive cuando dormía. Al levantarse ese día lo había sorprendido y maravillado despertar junto a la azabache y de que decir cuando contemplo su expuesta piel desnuda con claras marcas sobre su pálida piel de marfil que evidenciaban una apasionada noche de bodas. "Intente despertarte, pero aparentemente puedes dormir a través de un apocalipsis sin inmutarte" aquí su voz adquirió un tono bromista y sus ojos brillaron divertido.

"¡Adrien!" Marinette no pudo contener el puchero ante su broma, aunque internamente estaba divertida y alegre de que la intimidad no hubiera hecho que su amistad se desintegrara, todo lo contrario, le dio la impresión de estar más unida a él.

"Es la verdad" rio abiertamente, sintiéndose libre y feliz de que la chica no se sintiera intimidada por el después de su noche de pasión, o peor que lo evitara avergonzada.

"Mejor me voy a duchar, tengo entendido que nuestro vuelo sale dentro de unas horas" refunfuño acercándose al borde de la cama, pero al poner los pies sobre el suelo sus piernas temblaron adoloridas y no pudo evitar tambalearse y caer sentada nuevamente sobre la cama. "Oh" dijo sorprendida.

"¿Mari te encuentras bien?" pregunto inmediatamente el preocupado, sentándose a su lado.

"Si, si estoy bien solo…" aquí no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, acomodando la sabana para ocultar su desnudo cuerpo mejor, antes de murmurar tímidamente. "Creo que estoy un poco dolorida y me levante muy deprisa"

Adrien frunció el ceño algo contrariado y bastante culpable de que ella tuviera dolor.

"Tal vez debí haber sido más gentil, era tu primera vez después de todo" suspiro el apartando algunos mechones de oscuro cabello del rostro colorado de ella. "Lo siento"

"No te disculpes Adrien, yo participe en el acto tanto como tú" negó recostando su cabeza en su hombro mordiendo su labio ante el recuerdo y haberlo admitido en voz alta con el allí.

"Supongo entonces que solo debo ayudarte para remendarlo" y sin más la levanto en brazos con todo y sabana, provocándole un chillido de sorpresa.

"¡Adrien!" exclamo siendo llevaba al baño mientras intentaba mantenerse cubierta por la sabana, su rostro tan rojo como una manzana mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Sus ojos verdes esmeraldas la observaron con patente diversión antes de depositarla dentro del cuarto de baño, dejándola deslizarse por su alto cuerpo hasta que sus pequeños pies tocaron las losas, pero una intensidad ardiente brillo súbitamente en sus ojos, mientras su mirada la recorría de pies a cabeza lentamente.

"¿Adrien?" inquirió tímidamente ante su intenso mirar, su corazón latiendo a millón en su pecho.

"Has estado usando mi nombre bastante desde ayer" murmuro el contra los nudillos de la mano derecha de ella antes de depositar un beso sobre ellos y sonreír con picardía. "Me gusta, síguelo haciendo" y con eso tomo la sabana en sus manos y de un tirón se la arranco.

Marinette chillo ultrajada nuevamente intentando cubrir su cuerpo con sus manos mientras el sonrojo bajaba por su cuello, y el rubio reía a carcajadas descaradamente mientras se daba la vuelta y salía del baño cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

"¡Adrien!" vocifero apenada e incrédula de lo que había hecho el rubio, pero aun con la puerta cerrada podía escuchar su risa alejarse.

Con un bufido, pero con una tonta sonrisa en su cara, la joven azabache se ducho con agua caliente aliviando algo del escozor y dolor de su cuerpo mientras lavaba su cabello; al salir y secarse con la toalla noto que en el espejo donde se reflejaba su imagen podía notar chupetones y algunas marcas de sus manos en sus muslos dándole una sensación de placer en su bajo vientre.

Tomando un albornoz salió del baño fulminando con la mirada al rubio quien la miraba con inocencia, tendiéndole su maleta donde su ropa estaba, eligiendo un simple vestido rosa palo que llegaba unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla con una camisa manga larga blanca debajo, de calzado tomo unas zapatillas de tacón medio marrón y se cambió en el baño no sin antes sacarle la lengua infantilmente al hombre joven quien solo le arrugo la nariz divertido.

Para el momento que estaban en recepción Alya y Nino aún no se habían levantado y Chloe y Nathaniel parecían ir por el mismo camino así que la pareja decidió que los verían después de la luna de miel, iba a irse por tres semanas fuera de Paris y aunque lo negara la joven pelinegra estaba algo nerviosa; una vez en el auto que los llevaría de vuelta a Paris y de allí al aeropuerto internacional, la muchacha de ojos azul cian giro hacia su acompañante y pregunto.

"¿A dónde vamos a volar?"

"Es una sorpresa, Princess" Adrien le sonrió cálidamente a su esposa, le gustaba referirse a ella así, aunque solo lo hiciera en su mente. "Pero te prometo que te encantara el lugar a donde vamos"

 ***x**x***

 _3 Semanas Después…_

Marinette bostezo con cansancio al sentir como alguien la zarandeaba del hombro con gentileza; parpadeando observo a los maravillosos ojos verdes que había tenido el placer y felicidad de ver por tres largas semanas en su luna de miel; y ahora que lo pensaba, ciertamente el destino había sido excitante, no todos los días viajabas a Cancún, México con el hombre de tus sueños y pasas unos días divinos bajo el sol, turisteando y entre las sabanas descubriendo nuevos alcances del placer que dos personas pueden sentir.

Todo había sido magnifico, y ella estaba algo triste de despedirse de aquel magnifico país, pero era hora de regresar a su amado Paris y a su vida normal… o tan normal como lo era ahora que estaba casada con el muy famoso ex-modelo Adrien Agreste, pero esperaba que todo fuera sobre ruedas.

"Mari, ya hemos aterrizado" murmuro el rubio sonriendo de medio lado a su esposa quien se restregó los ojos como una niña pequeña después de una siesta. "Ya podemos bajar del avión"

"Okay" asintió ella, siguiendo a su marido fuera del aparato gigante de metal y por aduanas, pero su aletargamiento se disipo de inmediato cuando noto los súbitos flashes de cámara disparase en su dirección cuando cruzaron la salida; confundida y algo intimidada por los micrófonos empujados en su rostro la azabache dio un paso atrás chocándose con un cuerpo macizo a su espalda que rápidamente coloco un brazo en su cintura.

Adrien pego a la muchacha contra si al verla abrumada por la atención de los periodistas, y si fuera otras circunstancias el rubios les daría una breve entrevista, pero en ese momento no tenía ni ganas ni paciencia para ellos y mucho menos al ver a su querida Marinette apabullada inconscientemente buscando refugio en sus brazos. Se le había olvidado que la chica de ojos azul cian solo había lidiado con los tiburones de la prensa amarilla en un ambiente controlado, pero nunca así.

Con una sonrisa de portada que ocultaba la irritación que sentía y el desagrado que le provocara que acosaran a la joven, se abrió camino entre la multitud con el carrito de las maletas en una mano y con la otra tomándola de la cintura para guiarla mientras sentía sus pequeñas manos aferrarse a su sweater; en sus dulces facciones había una sonrisa algo incomoda, pero él le dio crédito por lo menos mantener la compostura.

Afortunadamente Gorila apareció súbitamente y los guio más rápido y seguro al auto donde suspiraron con alivio al entrar.

"Lo siento, debí advertirte sobre la prensa" murmuro haciendo una mueca de disgusto pasando sus manos por la melena rubia, una clara señal de que estaba agitado.

"E-está bien solo me descolocaron un poco" suspiro la joven, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de su marido, como venía haciendo desde su boda; pensando súbitamente en todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Ese día ambos pasarían la noche separados en sus respectivos apartamentos debido a que aún faltaba mudar las cosas a la casa del rubio y presentar a sus gatos que habían sido alimentados por sus amigos en su ausencia; y a decir verdad ninguno estaba particularmente feliz de separarse, pero al día siguiente finalmente comenzarían a vivir bajo el mismo techo como marido y mujer así que no era tan mal.

Al estacionar frente al edificio donde la joven vivía, Adrien le dijo a Gorila que esperara ahí mientras el acompañaba a su esposa a llevar las maletas; una vez dentro del pequeño departamento una bola de pelos naranja salió disparada de debajo del sofá hacia ellos maullando sonoramente.

"¡Tikki!" exclamo feliz alzando a su gatita en sus brazos mientras esta ronroneaba restregando su cabeza contra su rostro.

"¿Así que esta es la famosa Tikki?" pregunto sonriendo de medio lado ante tal demostración de afecto, sinceramente un rato largo de su relación con Plagg.

"Si, Tikki cariño conoce Adrien, pronto viviremos con él y su gato Plagg" se dirigió a la gata quien miro curiosa con sus ojos azules al rubio ladeando la cabeza.

Para la sorpresa y shock del hombre la minina se dejó acariciar luego de un breve olfateo de la mano del rubio, quien no podía caber en sí de gozo.

"Siento que nos llevaremos muy bien" sonrió viendo como por fin la felina se bajaba de los brazos de su dueña y desaparecía en la cocina. "Si tan solo mi gato fuera tan amistoso" suspiro el teatralmente.

"Plagg no es tan malo…" al ver la furibunda mirada de su marido, enmendó su comentario. "Cuando está conmigo" ante su puchero ella solo rio y se inclinó en puntas de pie para depositar un beso en su mandíbula, siendo el hombre muy alto para alcanzar su boca sin este inclinarse un poco. "Ten un viaje seguro, ¿Sí?"

"¿Tan rápido intentas deshacerte de mí, Princess?" Adrien llevo una mano a su pecho y la miro con una expresión fingida de dolor. "Mandas a tu pobre marido a la calle, así nada más… ¿No tienes compasión de mí?" gimoteo como un niño pequeño haciéndola reír y rodar los ojos ante su actitud.

"Bueno mi 'pobre marido' tiene a su chofer esperándolo abajo, y me siento un poco mal por Gorila" confeso sonriendo ligeramente. "Además mientras antes te marches antes puedo comenzar a empacar mis cosas"

"Okay, pero solo porque sé que te veré mañana" asintió el rubio antes de inclinarse y robarle un beso profundo de aquellos labios a los que tanto se había vuelto adicto en esas tres semanas pasadas.

La miro a los ojos viendo el deseo reflejado en ellos al igual que estaba seguro estaban en los suyos, y sonrió de la forma que sabía le debilitaba las rodillas.

"Sra. Agreste" se despidió por lo bajo con un timbre de voz ronca y ojos entornados.

"Sr. Agreste" murmuro ella inclinando su cabeza ligeramente mientras lo miraba por debajo de sus pestañas y mordía su labio inferior, sabiendo lo que aquello le hacía al rubio.

"¡Marinette!" se quejó arrancándole otra risa ahogada a la joven quien había descubierto también, que lo provocaba. Frunciendo los labios le robo otro beso, este más profundo e intenso que el anterior, antes de salir por la puerta a grandes zancadas antes de que decidiera quedarse con su bella mujer. "Cierra la puerta con llave, Sra. Agreste" le vocifero por las escaleras lamentándose no poder quedarse, pero su padre lo esperaba en la Mansión Agreste y desgraciadamente no podía saltarse esa cita.

 ***x**x***

Desafortunadamente ninguno de los dos durmió bien esa noche porque en los días anteriores se habían acostumbrado a tener al otro a su lado en la cama donde podían estirarse y tocarlos si así lo querían; el vacío y falta de calor corporal los incomodo durante toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos estaban cansados no solo por el Jet-lag sino también por una noche inquieta de sueño, afortunadamente Alya había ido a ayudarla a empacar y la mayoría de las cajas estaban listas, solo faltaba unas cosas más y bajarlas para que el camión se las llevara a su nuevo destino; la azabache estaba terminando de empaquetar algo de ropa en una de las cajas sabiendo que su mejor amiga acababa de ir a recibir las cajas de pizza que ordenaron, una Alfredo y una Hawaiana, cuando oyó la puerta abrirse y pasos en la sala.

"¿Alya trajiste la pizza?" llamo cerrando la caja con cinta adhesiva. "Porque estoy famélica" bromeo.

Pero de pronto sintió una presencia a su espalda y lo siguiente que supo fue que era elevada por la cintura y girada para encontrar que unos labios muy familiares estaban devorando su boca; Gimió con placer ante el sabor de sus labios, realmente lo había extrañado bastante, aunque fueran unas pocas horas sin verse. Ella lo sentía mucho más tiempo, y por la intensidad de él, parecía que el rubio pensaba lo mismo.

Finalmente se separaron después de quedarse sin aire.

"Sra. Agreste" la saludo con voz ronca y profunda el hombre de ojos verdes esmeraldas, sonriendo de medio lado sin soltar a la chica de su abrazo.

"Sr. Agreste" ella respondió con falta de aire, parpadeo para aclarar su mente un poco. "Usted no es Alya" le dijo mordiendo su labio inferior juguetonamente con sus manos en los mechones rubios, necesitando el contacto tanto como el, obviamente.

"Me alegro que lo hayas notado" comento soltándola reluctantemente, pero sin apartarse de ella del todo. "Alya estaba abajo instruyendo a los hombres de la mudanza cuando llegamos y Nino, bueno ya puedes imaginar que estaremos un poco cortos de pizza" rodo los ojos de buen humor, tomándola de la cintura para encontrarse con sus amigos en la sala del pequeño departamento.

Y como no Alya estaba recriminándole al DJ por prácticamente tragarse media pizza él solito.

"Es increíble Nino, los demás también comemos" la morena de pelo rojizo lo fulmino con la mirada.

"Pero amor, estaba hambriento" se quejó poniendo ojos de cordero degollado. "El insensible que tengo como mejor amigo no me ha alimentado a pesar que fui a ayudarlo a acomodar su apartamento para la llegada de Mari"

"Pero si tragaste ocho croissants y dos malteadas esta mañana, a mis expensas" le dijo Adrien alzando una ceja, ignorando la manera en que los dos morenos los miraron.

"Con que no te dio de comer, ¿Eh?" Alya se cruzó de brazos observando a su novio sudar la gota gorda, pero por dentro estaba exaltada y feliz por su mejor amiga que obviamente había logrado un poquito de felicidad con el rubio, y al parecer este a su vez no parecía querer separarse de ella.

"Pero eso fue esta mañana, ya son las doce y cuarto y tengo hambre" ahora Nino hizo puchero, mirando la caja de pizza con tristeza. "Siempre podemos ordenar más, Adrien paga por supuesto" dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

"¡Hey! Usa tu propio dinero" se quejó el rubio en broma, yendo a donde su mejor amigo y tratando de quitarle la caja de pizza, pero este comenzó a alejarse negando con la cabeza. "Además no mereces comer nada, no después de decir semejante barbaridad sobre mi" ambos comenzaron a corretearse por el pequeño apartamento como dos niños en el jardín de infantes.

Marinette negó con la cabeza ante sus actitudes, girándose para recoger una de las cajas y depositarla sobre una pequeña pila que se iría en el primer viaje, pero cuando se enderezo luego de dejarla se sintió súbitamente algo débil y mareada con las piernas como gelatina; vagamente registro la voz de Alya llamándola, pero su cabeza daba demasiadas vueltas y termino yéndose de lado.

Alya había estado observando a los dos hombres con diversión mientras cerraba una de las cajas de la cocina, hasta que giro para preguntarle a su amiga algo y noto que esta se tambaleaba ligeramente, frunciendo el ceño, la llamo, pero esta no pareció responder.

"¿Marinette?" al ver que no le respondía, se alarmo un poco. "¡Adrien!" llamo al rubio algo alterada, mientras depositaba los platos que había sacado de la alacena en la mesa.

"¿Hmm?" inquirió el rubio sonriendo, pero al ver la mirada alarmada de la morena giro su vista al lugar que veía fijamente y su buen humor se evaporo por completo al ver a la joven azabache tambalearse y empezar a caer de lado.

Tan veloz como un rayo corrió hacia ella afortunadamente atrapándola entre sus brazos antes de que tocara el suelo; la movió de una manera que su rostro quedara a su vista y noto preocupado que la chica no tenía color en los labios y parecía más blanca de lo usual, su respiración era agitada e irregular, pero en ese momento parecía estar volviendo en sí.

"¿Marinette?" murmuro sintiendo su corazón latir furiosamente en su pecho mientras la sostenía en sus brazos, temiendo que si la soltaba se desvanecería. "¿Dulzura, te encuentras bien?" él era consciente de las dos presencias de sus amigos a su espalda, pero estaba demasiado enfocado en ella para importarle.

"¿Adrien?" lo llamo débilmente, sintiéndose fría y aun ligeramente mareada; aun así, hizo el intento de incorporarse, pero estaba muy débil así que solo se acurruco más contra su cálido cuerpo mientras respiraba profunda y pausadamente logrando poco a poco volver en sí.

"Si, Princess, estoy aquí" asintió con toda la calma posible que pudo reunir, aunque verla desvanecerse frente a sus ojos le había dado un susto terrible. "¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?" pregunto preocupado mientras acariciaba su suave cabello, y respirando algo aliviado al ver que el color volvía a su rostro.

"Creo que voy a llamar a la ambulancia" dijo Alya agarrando con fuerza su teléfono móvil y terriblemente preocupada por su mejor amiga.

"No, no ya estoy mejor" negó aun algo débil la azabache, sonriendo ligeramente a los tres ocupantes que la observaban con preocupación.

"Marinette, Dude, te desmayaste de la nada, no creo que eso sea normal en una chica sana" le informo Nino, que al ver la conmoción había soltado la caja de pizza sin mirar he ido a auxiliar si lo necesitaban.

"Seguramente es porque no desayune esta mañana" comento mordiendo su labio algo apenada pero muy cómoda siendo sostenida por los brazos de su esposo; además no quería decirles que esa mañana se había levantado con un estómago revuelto, que obviamente achaco al cambio de horario y una mala noche. No quería preocuparlos más por algo tan tonto. "Solo necesito comer algo para reponer mis energías, de verdad que solo es eso"

"Bueno en ese caso ordenare otras dos pizzas" con ese comentario Nino saco su teléfono móvil y marco a su pizzería favorita alejándose un poco para poder hablar bien.

"Yo les avisare a los hombres de la mudanza que pueden llevarse las primeras cajas, y tú, Adrien vas a asegurarte de que esta señorita olvidadiza tenga algo en el estómago antes de mover un dedo más" y con eso la morena desapareció por la puerta abierta del apartamento, ya que Tikki había sido puesta en su porta-mascotas.

Una vez a solas, el rubio la alzo en vilo y salió por la puerta para depositarla en los primeros escalones de las escaleras que daban al siguiente piso, y rápidamente fue a buscar la caja de pizza Alfredo que su amigo moreno no le había echado diente junto con unas servilletas, plato, y vaso de plástico lleno de refresco de colita; sentándose a su lado le dio un trozo de pizza, y la observo calladamente mientras esta comía lentamente con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la fémina.

"¿De verdad te encuentras bien, Marinette?" inquirió con suavidad, sus preocupados ojos verdes esmeraldas fijos en la figura de su esposa.

"Te prometo que estoy bien, Adrien" le sonrió con cariño infinito, antes de recostarse contra su cuerpo suspirando contenta al sentirlo arroparla con su calidez y fuertes brazos. "Además, puede que también sea porque no dormir muy bien anoche… creo que me acostumbre muy rápido a dormir contigo a mi lado" confeso con timidez.

"Bueno al menos sé que no soy el único en tener problemas para conciliar el sueño" murmuro con ligera diversión en la voz, antes de volver a mirarla con seriedad. "Prométeme que me dirás si no te sientes bien en un futuro, porque no estoy seguro de que haría si te ocurre algo" susurro por lo bajo enterrando su rostro en el cabello de ella, tratando de calmar sus aun freídos nervios.

"Te lo prometo" asintió Marinette inclinándose para depositar un suave beso en los labios de su marido, para después acurrucarse contra su costado.

Adrien no sabía cómo había sucedido pero de alguna forma acabo totalmente prendado de su maravillosa y cálida esposa; no estaba seguro si lo que sentía era amor o no, pero lo que si sabía era que daría todo por la felicidad y el bienestar de Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ahora Agreste, costara lo que costara…

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **¡Bueno aquí se acaba el cuarto capitulo Miraculers! Ahora, como bien sabrán nuestros ffcs no tienden a durar mucho ni ser muy largas (Debido a que luego nos tardamos mucho y no las completamos por muchas circunstancias) Asi que me gustaría decirle a todos los que siguen esta historia que el fin no esta muy lejos :'3**

 **¡Espero su reviews con emoción! :'3**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo episodio 7u7)r**

 **Próxima actualización: 10/03/2017**

 **Pagina de Facebook:** **MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Primero que nada se les advierte que encontraran contenido no apto para personas sensibles, así que lean con discreción. También quiero dar gracias a una de mis mejores amigas quien me ayudo con los hechos médicos que suceden en este capitulo, ¡GRACIAS NAO! :3**

 **Declaimer:**

 **Nota1: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

La mudanza se hizo sin ningún problema y para poco más allá de las dos de la tarde ya las pertenencias de Marinette habían sido mudadas a su nueva residencia donde su esposo vivía; el episodio de la joven azabache había dejado algo suspicaz y preocupados a sus amigos, pero al ver que luego de comer algo y descansar un poco ella se encontraba como nueva ellos continuaron con normalidad el resto de su trabajo pero con una que otra mirada divertida al rubio quien no parecía estar del todo satisfecho si la pelinegra no estaba en su rango de visión todo el tiempo.

Alya y Nino compartieron muchas miradas y sonrisas cómplices al ver al ex-modelo seguir cada movimiento de su joven esposa como una mama gallina, además de que ninguno se perdió de la suavidad de su mirada cada que azul chocaba con verde, o los pequeños toques de manos sobre la otra persona, evidenciando su cercanía e intimidad como pareja; eso les dio muchas esperanzas a sus dos mejores amigos que empezaban a ver que ese matrimonio tenía un potencial tremendo de éxito.

Una vez el último de los hombres deposito la caja en el departamento de rubio y se despidió; no fue que Adrien por fin se dio el lujo de abrazar a su gusto a su mujer, quien en ese momento había dejado el cargador de su mascota entre el sofá y la mesita, rodeándola con sus brazos por la cintura, se inclinó sobre su menuda figura enterrando su rostro contra su cuello y aspirando hondo su único olor a madreselva con naranjas.

"¿Segura te sientes bien?" murmuro contra su cálida piel, solo disfrutando de su calor y la suavidad del cuerpo de la muchacha.

Marinette sonrió encantada, desde la noche de bodas el no había dejado de tocarla o iniciar algún contacto físico con ella, ya fuera un simple roce de manos o un ardiente tiempo entre las sabanas, pero de algo si estaba segura ella es que Adrien Agreste era un hombre muy físico, con tendencias a mantener la mayor parte del tiempo una conexión con ella; suponía que debido a que su padre no era dado al contacto con otros él se había limitado y contenido por la apariencia que debía dar de cara a la prensa y que su progenitor requería. Pero a ella no le molestaba, ya que cada vez que sentía su toque era placentero para ella, y no solo apreciaba la ardiente pasión al llevarla a la cama, sino que también cuando simplemente estaban descansando abrazados viendo TV o leyendo algo ella se sentía en la luna, por el simple hecho de estar a su lado.

"Si, solo me encuentro un poco cansada" asintió ella colocando sus manos sobre los antebrazos de él e inclinándose para que su espalda estuviera en contacto con su cuerpo. "Con todo y la mudanza mas no haber dormido muy bien… pero me gustaría presentar a Tikki con Plagg antes de hacer cualquier cosa, la pobre ha estado encerrada mucho tiempo" comento suspirando.

Ambos estaban algo aprehensivos sobre ese tema ya que el gato negro no tenía un carácter estelar que digamos, y su sociabilidad brillaba por su ausencia cuando no estaba con la azabache a quien parecía apreciar. Con un suspiro propio; el rubio se enderezo dándole un beso en la coronilla a la chica le dijo que iría a buscar al antisocial mientras ella calmaba y preparaba a su gata para el inevitable encontronazo; ella espero a que el rubio se marchara antes de ir a por su minina a quien saco de su portador sosteniéndola contra su pecho y calmándola un poco del trajín de la mudanza.

Escucho una maldición desde una de las habitaciones antes de que el joven hombre de ojos verdes esmeralda apareciera por el pasillo con cara de pocos amigos y un gato irritado en sus brazos, si ella noto los zarpazos en los nudillos de el no dijo nada por el momento. Tomando aliento; él se sentó a poca distancia de ella en el suelo imitando su posición de piernas cruzadas antes de con un asentimiento de cabeza mutuo giraron a los animales para verse por primera vez, conteniendo audiblemente la respiración.

Plagg pareció congelado con sus gatunos ojos verdes fijo sobre la gata naranja, mientras los ojos azules de la minina parecieron observarlo con curiosidad, sin embargo, ninguno se acercó al otro; por unos minutos nada paso, hasta que Tikki se movió cerca del lugar donde el gato negro estaba olfateando ligeramente haciendo que el pelaje de Plagg se erizara, pero aparte de eso no dio señales de atacarla. Lentamente este pareció decidir que ella no era una amenaza y se relajó, olfateándola también, finalmente este pareció satisfacer su curiosidad y girando a ver al rubio bufo y se marchó con la cola en alto, seguido por una más cauta pelusa anaranjada.

"Bueno… eso fue mejor de lo que pensé" dijo aun perplejo el rubio.

"Supongo que eso es buen inicio" asintió ella sonriendo por lo bajo antes de estirarse, se sentía algo fatigada y ahora que el estrés de que sus gatos no se mataran a primera vista estaba fuera de su sistema estaba empezando a sentir la mala noche que paso.

"Ven vamos a tomar una siesta" comento Adrien ayudando a la joven a pararse, notando lo cansada que se veía y el bostezo que intento ocultar. "Después podemos empezar a acomodar las cosas en su lugar" agrego al verla querer protestar.

Marinette no peleo más y simplemente lo siguió a la habitación que compartirían de ese día en más, dejando sus converse negros con medias en un lado de la cama, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la suavidad divina que era la cama tamaño King gimiendo apreciativamente; mientras él se reía por lo bajo ante la actitud de ella, antes de unirse a su esposa tomándola en sus brazos para caer ambos en un ligero sueño reparativo.

 ***x**x***

Quien despertó primero fue Adrien estirándose lánguidamente sobre el colchón antes de girarse a ver a la persona que aun dormía a su lado, no pudo evitar sonreír al verla acurrucada contra su costado; desde que se había casado con Marinette no había sido nada más que descubrir cada peculiaridad de ella y aprender a convivir con alguien más a un nivel de intimidad diferente a lo que antes había probado. Y no le costaba admitir que despertar a su lado era una de las cosas que el más disfrutaba, aparte de hacerla gritar de placer bajo su cuerpo hasta que culminara su dicha, pero también le encantaba poder abrazarla solo porque si y tocarla cuando quisiera sin tener que contenerse por su imagen o por respeto a no invadir el espacio personal de otros; aunque desde que tenía a sus amigos podía ser más afectivo, era totalmente diferente con ella, su esposa, donde no tenía que preocuparse por qué diría la gente y lo mejor de todo es que la azabache parecía gustarle su atención ya que en más de una ocasión era ella quien buscaba cercanía aunque en el ámbito del dormitorio siguiera con algo de timidez.

Pero todo estaba yendo sobre ruedas, y esperaba que de ahí en más las cosas solo mejoraran.

Aunque no sabía cómo eso podía ser posible.

 ***x**x***

Ya había pasado tres semanas del final de su luna de miel y desde que ellos se mudaran juntos y los dos gatos parecían llevarse bien, algo que les alegro a ambos dueños, aunque Plagg seguía igual de insolente con el rubio; era siempre Tikki la que se encargaba de recordarle al hombre que no todos los gatos eran igual de malhumorados con sus constantes ronroneos cada vez que le daba algún mimo.

En la oficina todos se habían tomado la noticia algo sorprendidos pero muy alegres por la joven pareja, recibiendo felicitaciones y una que otra broma cuando tuvieron el primer día de vuelta en la empresa, aunque la mayoría eran positivas; como ahora vivían bajo el mismo techo ellos tendían a llegar al trabajo juntos porque siempre se iban en el auto del rubio a excepción cuando este tenía una reunión en otra sede o algo parecido en cual caso ella se iba en trasporte público. Y cuando ambos terminaban la jornada laboral se regresaban juntos siempre y cuando el otro no tuviera algo que hacer, en cual caso tomaban un taxi en caso de la pelinegra o Adrien la pasaba recogiendo con su auto.

Ese día, sin embargo, su rutina fue interrumpida.

En las mañanas Adrien era el primero en levantarse, y luego de asearse iba a levantar a su esposa quien tomaba algo de dificultad de despertar; por eso no se alarmo cuando esta apenas y se movió cuando la zarandeo obteniendo un murmullo por lo bajo como respuesta, por lo que se marchó a la cocina a preparar unas tostadas con un revoltillo de huevo con queso y cebollín, pero al no ver a la joven emerger del cuarto fue a verla. Encogiéndose de hombros se dirigió al cuarto, después de todo había días más difíciles que otros y el anterior ambos habían acabado exhaustos por cuestiones de trabajo, así que cuando abrió la puerta y se la encontró sentada en el borde de la cama algo encorvada no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

"¿Mari?" inquirió dudoso, pero cuando lo miro con la cara blanca como el papel para después salir despedida de la cama al baño con una mano cubriendo su boca, el no pudo hacer más que alarmarse de sobre manera y exclamar. "¡Marinette!"

Se apresuró a entrar tras ella alcanzando a escuchar y verla vomitar inclinada en el retrete más de una vez, todo su cuerpo temblaba cuando finalmente se detuvo; mientras el solo le sostuvo el cabello y luego le dio un vaso con agua y su cepillo de dientes con pasta para que enjuagara su boca del mal sabor.

"¿Te encuentras mejor, Princess?" pregunto preocupado, arrodillado a su lado pasando un paño húmedo frio por su sudoroso rostro tan pálido como la loza del baño donde se encontraban sentados.

"No… no creo que vaya a vomitar de nuevo…" murmuro ella con voz ronca y ojos caídos. "¿Podrías ayudarme a llegar a la cama? No creo que pueda caminar hasta allá yo sola" pidió algo apenada de que la hubiera visto tan descompuesta, pero de verdad estaba sin fuerzas para levantarse.

Adrien no lo pensó dos veces y la levanto entre sus brazos con cuidado de no moverla bruscamente y la llevo a la cama, todo el tiempo con el corazón desbocado y preocupación en la mirada esmeralda; la deposito como si de fino cristal se tratara en el medio del colchón y se sentó a su lado tomando su temperatura, encontrándola solo ligeramente fría, pero aparte de eso no le encontró nada más fuera de lo normal.

"No debí comer ese sushi ayer" se quejó la de ojos azul cian, echada de un costado con un brazo cubriendo sus ojos y el otro sosteniendo su estómago mientras permanecía encogida sobre sí misma.

"Llamare a Nathalie y le hare saber que hoy no iremos a trabajar" le informo tomando su teléfono de la mesita de noche, pero fue interrumpido por la chica.

"No, Adrien… no puedes faltar, tienes una reunión muy importante hoy" dijo Marinette tomando su mano suavemente, sus ojos encontrados, los de el preocupados y los de ella suplicantes. "Estaré bien si me quedo tumbada, seguramente se pase dentro de poco" intento convencerlo sonriendo ligeramente, aunque sentía sus entrañas revueltas, no quería que el faltara y su padre terminara echándole una bronca.

"No quiero dejarte sola sintiéndote mal Marinette" frunció el ceño mientras echaba unos mechones de oscuro cabello tras su oreja, acariciando su mejilla con suavidad.

"Estaré bien, en serio" al ver que él no parecía convencido, ella tomo la mano que estaba tocando su mejilla. "Te prometo que si algo mas pasa te llamare e iré directo al hospital" al verlo aun dudando, tironeo de el hasta que su figura más grande se encontró sobre la menuda de ella y de dio un dulce beso en los labios para tranquilizarlo.

"¿Lo prometes? ¿Me llamaras si te encuentras muy mal nuevamente?" murmuro contra sus labios rosados, sus miradas trabadas mientras su frente se apoyaba en la de ella.

"Te lo prometo, Adrien" sonrió cálidamente ante la obvia preocupación de el por su persona. "Ahora será mejor que te alistes o llegaras tarde a la reunión" y con un último beso más profundo que el anterior el rubio asintió reluctantemente.

 ***x**x***

El resto del día para la joven mujer fue bastante normal aparte de que después de que su esposo se fuera no sin antes decirle que mantuviera su móvil con ella en todo momento; ella corrió al baño para vomitar dos veces más antes de que su estómago se calmara, claro que consecuentemente se encontró increíblemente hambrienta y preparo un almuerzo gigantesco de ensalada de pasta con atún y vegetales. Últimamente ella se encontraba con un apetito voraz, pero con un estomago inestable por las mañanas, aunque ese día había sido el primero en vomitar por ello, sin embargo, no le dio mucha importancia.

Y así pasaron unas dos semanas más en los cuales logro ocultar sus nauseas matutinas debido a que estas la hacían levantarse antes de que su rubio marido, y para mediados de la mañana siempre se encontraba perfectamente con uno que otro mareo que achaco a moverse muy deprisa y levantarse con brusquedad; su apetito como bien venia pasando desde días antes había aumentado y de vez en cuando se antojaba de cosas que obviamente Adrien le conseguía no sin antes reírse por lo bajo por lo peculiar de su apetito.

Marinette simplemente pensó que había adquirido un virus pasajero ya que en la oficina dos personas de su piso llamaron enferma y unas cuantas personas más de otros departamentos también, por lo que no le presto mucha atención, eso fue hasta que en su día libre fue a chequear lo que hacía falta porque iba a salir de compras; luego de anotar lo que iba a comprar de la despensa se dirigió al baño, y fue ahí que se quedó pasmada por unos minutos al ver que su caja de toallitas intimas estaban tal cual las había dejado la última vez que había tenido su periodo.

Confundida hecho memoria, tratando de recordar en que día le había bajado y solo recordaba este siendo una semana antes de su boda, algo inquieta, reviso su calendario ya que tenía costumbre de olvidarse de anotarlo en la agenda pero su aplicación del móvil mostraba que su última entrada había sido antes de contraer nupcias y nada más. Empezando a sudar frió tratando de mantener la calma; contó de nuevo mentalmente y aun así llego en blanco, sobre que en los dos meses que habían pasado su periodo no se había presentado para nada.

Con eso se dio la vuelta como un robot camino a la puerta, tomando las llaves de la encimera junto con su cartera se apresuró a la farmacia más cercana, antes de entrar saco sus anteojos oscuros y entro con cautela, manteniendo un perfil bajo tanto como pudo mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, pago por cuatro pruebas y se largó a su casa tratando de mantener una apariencia calmada. Una vez en el apartamento corrió al baño y después de leer las instrucciones procedió a hacer el procedimiento con precisión para estar segura de que no hubiera error.

Espero los minutos que instruía mientras paseaba dentro del baño mordiendo sus labios con ansia retorciendo sus manos hasta que el cronometro sonó anunciando que ya podía mirar, sin embargo, estaba demasiado aterrada para hacerlo sola así que tomo su teléfono móvil y marco a la que sabía siempre respondía a las llamadas.

"¿Chloe?" murmuro cuando esta cogió el teléfono. "Necesito algo de ayuda"

 ***x**x***

Quince minutos luego la azabache abrió la puerta para ver a su amiga rubia al otro lado, con una expresión de alarma, y una vez dentro la condujo hacia el baño.

"¿Vas a decirme que diablos está pasando?" reclamo la rubia al ver que la joven de ojos azul cian no estaba herida ni nada por el estilo; ya que por su tono de voz cuando la llamo bien parecía que estuviera en un aprieto tremendo.

"¿Puedes ver el resultado, por favor?" indico algo sobre el mostrador de mármol en el baño.

"¿Me llamaste para esta estupidez?" exclamo Chloe irritada. "Podría haber jurado que sabias leer, Dupain-Cheng"

"Por favor Chloe, tengo demasiado miedo de verlo yo misma" rogo, pálida como el papel con las piernas temblando.

Con el ceño fruncido y una mueca en la boca la rubia se giró poniendo los ojos en blanco ante el comportamiento tan extraño de la azabache y se acercó al mostrado, quedándose tiesa al ver realmente que era lo que esta quería que viera.

"¿Es eso lo que creo que es?" inquirió en voz baja, sus ojos azul cobalto fijos en las cuatro pruebas.

"Por favor… dime cual es el resultado" suplico mordiendo sus labios casi haciéndolos sangrar.

Lentamente Chloe chequeo las instrucciones de las cajas descartadas y fue luego a comprobar cada objeto con cuidado. Finalmente posando el ultimo al lado de los otros, se giró pausadamente y miro fijamente a su amiga con el rostro inescrutable por unos minutos; luego saco su teléfono móvil y marco un número.

"¿Q-Que haces?" pregunto insegura la pelinegra.

"Pidiendo cita con mi médico personal" murmuro ella distraídamente aun con algo de shock. "Porque según esas pruebas, estas bien y acertadamente embarazada Marinette"

 ***x**x***

Su mirada seguía fija sobre la nada, totalmente en shock por lo dicho por el doctor, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando se subió al auto con su amiga rubia, para cuando volvió en si ligeramente estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala de la rubia.

Estaba embarazada.

"¿Que voy a hacer? ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir?" Marinette se llevó las manos a la cara, su corazón parecía querer salir desbocado de su pecho. Tenía un miedo atroz. "Esto es terrible"

"Marinette… ¿Estás pensando en abortar?" pregunto Chloe despacio observando fijamente a su amiga, con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?" exclamo ofendida y totalmente horrorizada. "Jamás podría hacer algo así, por más que este bebe no haya sido planeado o esperado, sigue siendo parte de mí y de Adrien" termino por susurrar, llevando sus manos a su aun vientre plano, como queriendo proteger a la vida ahí dentro. "No tengo corazón para cometer semejante barbaridad"

"¿Entonces?" inquirió la rubia, no dejando ver lo aliviada que estaba de que la azabache no fuera de esas personas, y agradecida de que se hubiera casado con su amigo de la infancia. "¿Lo darás en adopción o te quedaras con el bebe?"

Humo un momento de silencio en el que la joven pelinegra se quedó observando su vientre, sus manos puestas sobre este, cuando al final observo a la rubia de mirada cobalto sus ojos azul cian estaban anegados de lágrimas que fueron deslizándose lentamente por sus pálidas mejillas.

"No… no podría darlo ni, aunque quisiera" suspiro recostándose sobre el sofá y mirando el techo alto, sin hacer ningún intento por detener su llanto. "Llevare a término el embarazo lo mejor posible y amare al bebe con todo mi corazón… ¿Pero lograra Adrien quererlo, aunque sea un poco?" se cuestionó sintiendo una opresión en el pecho que casi la hizo doblarse del dolor.

"¿De qué hablas tonta?" bufo la joven tomando un sorbo de su té negro con leche. "Adrien estará loco de alegría cuando se entere que será papa… pero ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?"

"Él no me ama, sé que no lo hace" al ver la expresión de la rubia se apresuró a continuar. "Me tiene estima y le agrado, soy una de sus mejores amigas… pero el realmente no me ama" dijo con tristeza sonriendo de medio lado sin ganas. "Lo escuche sin querer hablando con Nino el otro día… y claramente dijo que si yo me enamoraba de alguien más el fácilmente me daría el divorcio sin pelear ni quejarse" más lagrimas salieron de sus ojos azul cian, esa conversación le había dolido inmensamente; especialmente porque ella se había encontrado perdidamente enamorada de él… lo que había sido un crush y admiración en un principio evoluciono fuera de las proporciones que ella esperaba.

"¿Cómo?" Chloe frunció los labios con desagrado ante lo dicho, no sabiendo que pensar por un momento.

"Así que ya vez…" murmuro cerrando los ojos con algo de cansancio. "Alguien que puede acceder tan fácilmente a dejar ir a alguien, así como así no es señal de que la ama" se encogió de hombros tratando de restarle importancia, aunque fuera todo lo contrario. "Esperaba poder conseguir que él se enamorara de mi antes de pensar en que pudiéramos concebir… pero como siempre todo termina siendo diferente a como lo había planeado"

"¿Cuándo se lo dirás?" pregunto terminando su te después de ir por algo más fuerte, como vino, por ejemplo.

Marinette hizo una mueca antes de encogerse de hombros nuevamente, sin saber bien cómo iba a abordar el asunto con su rubio esposo en un futuro cercano. Si aún ella misma estaba digiriendo la noticia no quería imaginar cómo iba a mirarlo a la cara y decirle que iba a ser padre.

"Pues tienes que hacerlo pronto, de lo contrario él lo terminara notando cuando empieces a mostrar" informo seriamente, tomando un trago de vino. "Sera rubio, pero no es tonto" agrego con humor.

"Yo… tratare de decirle en las siguientes semanas, pero déjame acostumbrarme primero al conocimiento de que será madre a los veintitrés años" se quejó ligeramente antes de acariciar su vientre, algo que no parecía dejar de hacer desde que el medio le confirmo la bomba de noticia.

 ***x**x***

Desde esa conversación, habían pasado exactamente un mes y aun la azabache no había logrado reunir el valor suficiente para decirle a su amado Adrien que estaba esperando un bebe, cada vez que lo había intentado era interrumpida ya fuera por amigos o por trabajo o simplemente ellos dos estaban muy agotados por el día de trabajo o ella perdía el valor al ver sus ojos esmeralda fijos en su persona. Los síntomas de malestar habían permanecido con ella, sin embargo, y en algunos casos ellos se perdían en la pasión de sus cuerpos.

Desafortunadamente no podría seguir así, ya que había notado alarmada de que su cuerpo ya empezaba a mostrar signos de estar embarazada, su vientres antes plano estaba ligeramente redondeado y ya no era suave si no que tenía un tacto firme; y siendo ella pequeña de estatura y delgada tendía a notarse más, por lo que empezó a usar ropa más holgada y por las miradas penetrantes que su jefe Gabriel Agreste le había dirigido las pocas veces que se habían cruzado en esas cuatro semanas… tenía la impresión de que este sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Con un suspiro profundo y algo cansado se prometió que le diría a su esposo cuando este llegara del trabajo ese día, después de todo… ya venía siendo hora de decirle la verdad y su próxima cita médica era en tres días y quería que el de ojos esmeralda fuera con ella; hasta el momento solo Chloe había asistido porque ni tenia valor de decirle a Alya o a su mama, porque pensaba que Adrien tenía que saberlo antes.

Desafortunadamente sus planes se arruinaron antes de que pudiera implementarlos.

Adrien gruño por lo bajo antes de terminar de archivar uno de los documentos que lo habían obligado a quedarse más allá de su hora normal laboral; ese día se suponía que trabajaría solo medio día, pero unos asuntos se presentaron y tuvo que solucionarlos antes de irse. Ahora sentado en su auto, fulmino su reloj al notar que eran las dos de la tarde y se supone que iba a almorzar con su querida esposa azabache ese día, ya que la había notado algo nerviosa y algo ansiosa por semanas.

Y claro que había tratado de averiguar que tenía, pero siempre eran interrumpidos o ella terminaba por decirle algo más que él tenía el presentimiento que no era lo que en un principio quería comentar, y aunque quería que se tomara su tiempo y confiara en él lo suficiente como para decirle que la molestaba o inquietaba; estaba comenzando a frustrarse con la situación. Y finalmente, justo cuando esta le propuso almorzar juntos en su hogar porque quería hablarle de algo importante se había emocionado, pero este pronto murió cuando su padre le informo del problema que tenían y que este debía resolver lo antes posible… y eso le tomo toda la jodida mañana.

Ahora solo quería llegar a su hogar y disculparse continuamente hasta que su adorable y hermosa mujer le perdonara y poder finalmente ingerir algo sustancial aparte de café y aclarar cualquier problema que tuviera la joven de ojos cian; así que dispuesto a rogar por su favor y con una sonrisa en su rostro, subió a su apartamento y abrió la puerta.

"¡Marinette! ¡Princess estoy en casa!" voceo dejando su maletín en el mueble junto a la puerta, observando curioso a ambos gatos pasear inquietamente por el departamento. "¿Mari?" la llamo de nuevo desajustando su corbata mientras se encaminaba a la cocina, pero pronto su ligera sonrisa se desvaneció al notar algo en el suelo.

Con un nudo en el estómago de lo más incómodo rodeo la encimera central y maldijo en voz alta, antes de apresurarse hacia la joven que se encontraba tirada en el suelo de la cocina mortalmente pálida y sin moverse.

"¡Marinette!" su voz tembló un poco al sentirla fría al tacto, pero aun así la tomo en sus brazos, respirando algo aliviado al notar que estaba respirando, aunque esta fuera algo irregular. "¿Princess, despierta y dime que está mal?" pidió empezando a entrar en pánico, pero gracias a todos los dioses que sus pestañas se movieron y en unos segundos más sus cansados y algo desenfocados ojos azul cian se abrieron.

"¿A-Adrien?" susurro Marinette sintiéndose mareada y sin fuerzas, pero la mata de cabellos rubios como el oro no podía ser de alguien más que su esposo.

"¡Mari, Gracias a dios!" exclamo sosteniéndola firmemente contra su pecho sintiendo sus latidos erráticos tronar en sus oídos. "¿Qué sucedió, cariño? ¿Te sientes mal de nuevo?"

"A-Adrien p-por favor…" Marinette tuvo que tragar antes de poder enfocar todas sus fuerzas en decir la siguiente oración, pero el terror de que algo malo pasara venció su vacilación y sus energías se estaban evaporando rápidamente así que con esfuerzo murmuro. "El bebe… ayuda al bebe" lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas mientras con sus manos débilmente cubría su vientre antes de que todo se volviera negro nuevamente.

Adrien frunció el ceño desconcertado por unos momentos antes las palabras de la joven azabache hasta que todo empezó a cuadrar en su mente; los malestares que ella había presentado, el incremento del apetito, las ropas anchas que comenzó a usar junto con la sensibilidad de su cuerpo cuando eran activos sexualmente, más el repentino caso de nervios e inquietud de la de ojos cian padecía. Recorrió un shock en su cuerpo, notando que sus manos delicadas estaban posadas sobre un lugar en específico y los pequeños surcos en sus pálidas mejillas y después todo lo demás tuvo sentido.

Pero ese no era el momento para entrar en un ataque de nervios.

Con cuidado elevo el cuerpo de su esposa y se apresuró a por sus llaves, tenía que hacer un viaje al médico; no dejaría que nada le pasara a su mujer… y mucho menos ahora que sabía que ella estaba en estado.

 ***x**x***

Cuando Marinette volvió en si se sentía algo débil y con mucha sed, pero su alrededor no lo reconoció para nada, confundida frunció el ceño y parpadeo varias veces, pero siguió siendo lo mismo; paredes blancas con un olor en el ambiente a desinfectante y medicina o algo por el estilo que ella asociaba al hospital, y al bajar la mirada y verse a sí misma en un camisón de que usualmente usaban la gente internada en clínicas se congelo. A su mente acudió lo último que su memoria recordaba, estar en la cocina preparando el almuerzo para ella y Adrien después de haber estado para arriba y para abajo haciendo diligencias toda la mañana, cuando súbitamente un mareo la había atacado y lo siguiente que recordaba era despertar desorientada en los brazos de su rubio esposo y pensar que algo podía haber ido mal con su bebe…

Su bebe.

Marinette se sentó bruscamente en la camilla registrando vagamente los sonidos de máquinas en la estancia, pero por el pánico y la preocupación lo delego para analizar luego mientras sus manos iban instintivamente a su abdomen.

"¿Marinette?" una muy conocida voz masculina la llamo desde una de las puertas laterales del cuarto.

Sus increíblemente grandes ojos azul cian lo observaron con algo de pánico y miedo, llenándose de lágrimas al ver la pálida expresión del rostro del rubio, su inseguridad más su aparente desarreglada apariencia.

"Mi bebe…" su voz salió ronca y casi inaudible, pero el pareció entenderla porque fue acercándose a ella con cautela, aunque algo de preocupación era evidente en sus ojos verdes esmeralda. "A-Adrien… él bebe…" sus manos apretaron con nudillos blancos la tela del camisón de hospital justo donde su vientre se encontraba, mientras una lagrima bajo por su mejilla.

Adrien hizo una mueca al ver la expresión de miedo en el joven rostro de Marinette y quiso darse contra la pared por no aclarar la situación cuando entro nuevamente a la habitación luego de ir al baño; pero dioses se había quedado estático al verla sentada y consciente en la camilla. Después de todo fueron unas horas atrás que la había llevado corriendo al hospital segurísimo de que en unos días le llegaría una multa por alta velocidad al conducir, y los médicos en emergencias la había atendido mientras él tuvo que quedarse proporcionando información sobre su expediente médico y lo que no sabía había sido buscado en los registros electrónicos.

Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad esperando noticias de su mujer, mientras en su mente empezaba a analizar la gran noticia de que ella estaba embarazada de él, la alegría surgió en su pecho al pensar en tener su propia familia… pero eso rápidamente cambio a miedo al recordar que la había llevado al hospital por desmayarse, y que posiblemente algo hubiera ido mal con ella y el bebe creciendo en su interior; casi tuvo arcadas ante el pensamiento de que ya no estuviera en estado, pero el doctor que la había atendido interrumpió su pánico interno informándole que su esposa había sido trasladada a una habitación propia.

Al inquirir sobre su estado de salud, el medico solo le sonrió ladinamente y le informo de que tanto la madre como la criatura estaban bien y que solo le habían encontrado a la joven la presión sanguínea algo alta y que esta estaba deshidratada, y que con descanso y fluidos corporales adecuados estaría de regreso a casa en unas horas luego de unos chequeos.

Adrien no había podido evitar suspirar aliviado de que ambos estuvieran bien, y agradeciendo al doctor lo siguió hasta la habitación donde su querida y joven mujer se encontraba descansando.

"Está durmiendo y seguramente despierte dentro de poco" le informo el hombre entrado en años, de baja estatura y ascendencia china.

"Gracias, Doctor…" a propósito dejo la frase sin terminar mientras estrechaba la mano del hombre mayor, esperando por su nombre.

"Fu" dijo el mayor con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "Doctor Fu, y tu realmente te pareces mucho a tu madre"

"¿Que?" dijo el rubio confundido.

"Adrien Agreste, ¿No?" al ver al joven hombre asentir, Fu sonrió con diversión. "Yo atendí a tu madre cuando estaba en los primeros estados de embarazo contigo" al ver la expresión sorprendida agrego riendo por lo bajo. "Era una de mis mejores pacientes, y de solo pensar que era tu padre el que parecía llevar el embarazo corriendo de un lado a otro como una gallina sin cabeza con cada chequeo" negó con la cabeza al recordar esos tiempos.

"¿Oh?" dijo interesado el rubio, conversando un poco más con el interesante doctor y sus divertidas anécdotas de sus padres cuando jóvenes, hasta que el busca del hombre mayor sonó y este se despidió cálidamente antes de prometer pasar a chequear a la chica pelinegra.

Entre eso pasaron tres horas y nada que la joven despertaba, pero el Doctor Fu le dijo que no se preocupara que ella simplemente estaba un poco cansada, cuando el viejo hombre se retiró por segunda vez luego de otra platica amena; Adrien solo suspiro y no por primera vez paso sus manos por su ya de por si alborotada cabellera dorada; tenía un hambre feroz pero demonios, no pensaba irse y dejarla sola en el hospital, se le había hasta olvidado telefonear a sus amigos y familia de la preocupación y el ajetreo. Sin embargo, su vejiga no estaba de acuerdo y termino yendo al baño de la pequeña habitación de hospital, y para cuando salió se encontró con que su esposa estaba despierta y alerta… y aparentemente con una creencia errónea que algo le había sucedido a la criatura dentro de ella.

"Marinette , cariño, él bebe está bien" murmuro finalmente llegando a su lado y por puro instinto envolviéndola en sus brazos mientras enterraba su rostro en el cabello suelto de la joven, aspirando su único aroma a madreselva y naranja. "Está bien al igual que tu" repitió al sentirla temblar y la humedad de su camisa.

Unos minutos después cuando ella logro controlarse, se separó de Adrien, limpiando sus mejillas con aun temblorosas manos que inmediatamente fueron unidas por dos más grandes y cálidas; recostándose de nuevo en la camilla de hospital súbitamente cansada emocionalmente más que todo, observo tímidamente y con algo de preocupación a su rubio esposo. Mordió su labio sin saber que hacer o decir, pero el rápidamente se le adelanto.

"Mari… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?" pregunto con calma, pero en voz algo baja, tomando las manos frías de la joven chica, quien estaba con la mirada gacha y evitando verlo a los ojos. La preocupación aún estaba grabada en su mente y corazón de verla tendida en el suelo de la cocina sin reaccionar. "Cuando llega a casa y no respondiste me preocupe un poco, pero al verte tirada de esa forma… bueno ya puedes imaginar que mi calma salió volando por la ventana más cercana" dijo el con algo de ironía. Antes de volverse serio una vez más. "Solo quiero saber porque no me dijiste… ¿Aun no confías en mí?" susurro algo dolido al verla tan nerviosa retorciendo sus delicadas manos como cuando eran adolescentes.

"Yo solo…" Marinette suspiro, dolida de que su actitud cobarde hubiera herido al hombre que amaba, porque ya no podía engañarse, estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de Adrien Agreste, su marido. "No es que no confié en ti, si lo hago es solo que… Adrien, apenas estamos comenzando a navegar el misterio que es el matrimonio, acostumbrándonos el uno al otro más la nueva intimidad que c-compartimos j-juntos" ante la mención de la actividad sexual en la que ellos dos participaban casi diariamente, no pudo evitar ruborizarse y tartamudear un poco.

"¿Entonces?" inquirió sonriendo ligeramente de medio lado al verla colorear un poco ante lo dicho, su esposa aún seguía siendo algo inocente respecto al tema; aunque siempre participaba entusiastamente cuando tenía alguna interacción de ese tipo, la sola mención de ello la agitaba un poco.

"Es todo tan nuevo y nosotros realmente no hablamos sobre el tema de tener hijos tan pronto y…" **'** _tu no me amas como yo te amo a ti y no sabía si podrías querer a este bebe que hicimos juntos en un momento de pasión_ **'** pensó ella tristemente, conteniendo las lágrimas a duras penas, desviando por un momento la mirada hasta que logro un asomo de control. "No sabía realmente cómo reaccionar cuando me entere… aún estaba tratando de digerir la noticia de que en menos de siete meses daré a luz a un pequeño ser que dependerá de nosotros para sobrevivir que realmente no sabía cómo sería la mejor forma de comunicártelo a ti" termino con labios temblando, una de sus manos apretando firmemente la cálida y más grande de su marido, buscando confort ante el aterrador futuro que les esperaba.

"Todo saldrá bien, Mari, no te preocupes" dijo Adrien sonriéndole cálidamente a la joven que claramente estaba asustada ante el pronóstico de ser madre, y él no lo estaba menos, simplemente estaba dispuesto a no ser como su propio padre y a no repetir sus errores. Era una oportunidad para formar su propia familia algo que siempre había deseado, aunque esto ciertamente se adelantara un poco a lo que tenía previsto. "Lo tomaremos poco a poco, aún tenemos tiempo de resolver algunas cosas y aprender otras que necesitaremos para el futuro, pero… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Y por favor se completamente sincera conmigo" al ver su curiosa expresión y consiguiente asentimiento este tomo una profunda respiración antes de preguntar con un nudo en el estómago. "¿Quieres realmente tener a este bebe? A-Aún hay tiempo para otras opciones" aunque le costó mucho logro formularla, sintiendo casi un dolor físico al pensar en una negativa respuesta.

La confusión dio paso al entendimiento rápidamente antes de que ella lo tomara del rostro con sus suaves manos delicadas, sonriendo con timidez antes de inclinarse y depositar un dulce y breve beso en los labios masculinos. Sus ojos azul cian sostuvieron los verdes esmeraldas, para hacerlo entender sus siguientes palabras y que hablaba con la absoluta verdad.

"Creo que una vez te lo dije, antes de que nos comprometiéramos" murmuro ella acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares de sus manos. "Yo no apruebo ni estoy sujeta a las acciones típicas de las mujeres del circulo que te rodeas Adrien" al ver su sorprendida expresión prosiguió, tomando su mano y colocándola sobre su ligeramente redondeado vientre, donde la criatura residía. "Este bebe es real y va a quedarse con ambos… lo concebimos el día de nuestra boda" aquí no pudo evitar el rojo de sus mejillas, pero su mirada no desvarió ni perdió fuerza. "Y aunque es algo pronto, y no estoy preparada aun… lo quiero con locura y de solo pensar en perderlo rompe mi corazón" su labio tembló un poco al recordar su despertar y el pánico que la inundo.

"Dios Marinette, lo hubiera entendido si hubieras querido terminar con el embarazo, después de todo es tu cuerpo, pero…" Adrien trago grueso, abrazando con firmeza a su pequeña esposa mientras se maravillaba de lo afortunado que era al haberse casado con una mujer con tanta capacidad para amar y querer a otros; su corazón parecía que fuera a estallar de lo rápido que estaba latiendo. "No sabes cómo me alegra que desees seguir adelante con esto" retirándose un poco le dio un beso profundo y apasionado que ella le devolvió con una dulzura de la que el realmente no parecía cansarse nunca. "No estarás sola en esto, yo te ayudare a cada paso del camino… y estoy segura de que tus padres y Alya junto con Chloe estará allí al igual que nuestros demás amigos para apoyarnos"

"No estaremos solos" murmuro con un poco de dificultad luego de la deliciosa demostración de entusiasmo de su atractivo rubio marido.

"No estaremos solo" asintió el joven hombre con ojos verdes esmeralda brillando, con su frente depositándola suavemente sobre la de la joven chica de cabello azabache. Sus miradas perdidas en la otra, asimilando que ambos se iban a encaminar en una nueva etapa de su relación.

 ***x**x***

Adrien tenía una sonrisa en sus labios que nadie podía quitarle ni queriendo.

Sus ojos verdes esmeraldas fijos sobre su joven y pequeña esposa quien en ese momento estaba tomando una siesta en la enorme cama tamaño King que agradecía tener, especialmente cuando la chica empezó a tener problemas para dormir por el movimiento de la criatura.

La joven dormía de lado, con las piernas encogidas, un brazo bajo la almohada que sostenía su cabeza y la otra puesta protectoramente sobre su abultado estomago; y aunque ya ella estaba apenas pisando los ocho meses de gestación, con treinta y dos semanas, Adrien aún se maravillaba de verla en estado. Para él era algo misterioso y asombroso de observar, y a cada oportunidad que tenía posaba sus manos sobre ella, ya fuera para sentir a su bebe moverse dentro o para acciones menos que inocentes.

Porque había descubierto entre otras cosas que el apetito sexual aumentaba exponencialmente en las mujeres embarazadas y el hecho de que su pequeña princesa estuviera tan sexy y adorable al mismo tiempo estando en cinta solo lo encendía aún más y no dudaba en tomarla cuantas veces ella se lo permitiera; aunque ya de unas semanas para la actualidad ellos habían dejado de intimar tan seguido porque podía ser peligroso para ella y la criatura. Y lo que menos quería el rubio era lastimarlos a los dos por algo que podía evitar hasta que ella hubiera dado a luz.

Por otro lado, sus antojos habían solo aumentado a medida que los meses transcurrían, y este siempre estaba más que feliz de complacerla en todo lo que ella le pedía no importaba que horas fuera el rubio siempre salía a conseguir la comida pedida por una apenada y sonrojada azabache. La hinchazón de pies y dolores de espalda también eran algo que Adrien se esforzaba por mejorar para hacerla más cómoda a medida que su vientre crecía con su bebe dentro, después de todo el había sido el principal culpable de que Marinette estuviera en esa posición al no pensar en usar protección el día de su boda.

Aunque sinceramente no se arrepentía de nada… verla embarazada de su bebe le traía una sensación de protección y posesividad que con anterioridad no había sentido antes; el impulso de encerrarla en su apartamento y tenerla solo para él era tentativo y bastante constante, hasta había llegado a estar celoso de otros al tocarla con tanta libertad especialmente los hombres. No podía entenderlo y hacia unos meses dejo de intentarlo, pero ciertamente se aseguraba de estar siempre al lado de la joven azabache y tocarla de alguna forma para advertir a los demás que mantuvieran sus distancias, especialmente la prensa.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido se encamino hasta poder sentarse en la cama y observarla de cerca, incluso dormida ella irradiaba aquel esplendor y brillo característicos de las mujeres en su condición; desde hacían un tiempo que había aceptado que estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorado de su joven esposa y que nada podría cambiarlo. Desafortunadamente no había tenido el valor de decírselo a la cara, aunque si buscaba demostrárselo con hechos tanto como le era posible, porque demonios si no estaba asustado de lo que pudiera decirle ella en respuesta a sus sentimientos.

Ahora la atracción que sentía por ella desde antes que se casaran tenía sentido para él, las ansias de tocarla y estar a su lado, de protegerla de los juegos mentales que su progenitor gustaba de hacer, todo indicaba a que aquello había sido el inicio de sus sentimientos por ella que obviamente se habían acrecentado a medida que ambos pasaban más tiempo juntos; e incluso cuando habían discutido, porque seamos sinceros ningún matrimonio era perfecto, habían logrado superar los altibajos y mantenerse unidos incluso más que antes.

Con un suspiro pesaroso estiro la mano y acaricio su mejilla con ternura, deleitándose en su tibieza antes de inclinarse y depositar un beso sobre sus rosados labios en forma de fresa, ocasionando que la chica despertara de su siesta.

"¿Adrien?" murmuro ella soñolienta, sonriendo ligeramente mientras se sentaba con algo de ayuda de su marido. "¿Ya es hora?" pregunto cubriendo su boca por el bosteza que provino incluso aunque había dormitado bastante ese día se sentía cansada y a decir verdad algo extraña.

"Desafortunadamente" asintió el rubio dándole otro beso antes de levantarse y extender la ropa que su amada usaría ese día para la cena con su padre a la que habían sido citados. "Pero siempre podemos decirles que estas indispuesta y quedarnos en casa" propuso algo esperanzado, ver a su padre no era exactamente una diversión especialmente porque desde que habían anunciado el embarazo de la joven franco-china Gabriel Agreste no hacía más que lanzarle miradas indescifrables y cuestionar si él lo había tenido planeado todo el tiempo.

Y eso lo traía de un humor de perros cada vez que el hombre mayor hacia un comentario velado.

"No, no… ya lo hicimos la vez pasada, esta vez deberíamos asistir si no es por otra cosa más que para que te deje en paz por un tiempo" negó la azabache levantándose con dificultad antes de ir al baño después de todo, al bebe siempre parecía gustarle jugar futbol con su vejiga.

Tomo una ducha rápida y salió ya con su ropa interior color melocotón, y tomo el vestido pre-mama de la cama donde Adrien lo había dejado, era sencillo de color blanco con florecillas moradas y hojas verdes y doradas, que llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas de mangas mariposa con una cinta negra justo bajo el busto acentuando su estado; el cabello que recientemente había cortado manteniendo su usual largo lo dejo suelto, pero con una trenza haciendo de cintillo.

Por un minuto se quedó observando su figura, acariciando su vientre hinchado por su bebe quien parecía inusualmente quieto para el momento solo con una que otra patada y cambio de posición, debido a su baja estatura su barriga era más prominente que las de las demás mujeres, pero a su esposo parecía encantarle verla embarazada y ciertamente ello tenia ventajas, pensó la joven sonrojándose al pensar en los encuentros apasionados que habían tenido.

Cuando ellos le habían informado a sus amigos y familiares sobre la criatura que habían concebido juntos; sus padre se emocionaron al igual que los demás, ocasionando que Alya y Chloe entraran en una discusión respecto a quien sería la tía favorita del infante no nacido que duro más de lo previsto por nadie, eventualmente cuando las felicitaciones cesaron las amigas se juntaron para preparar el babyshower de la azabache que termino siendo perfecto para sorpresa de nadie siendo la rubia quien lo organizo todo. Se habían divertido un montón con los juegos y llorado realmente un poco por los bonitos regalos.

Ambos habían decidido que querían saber el sexo del bebe y este resulto ser un varón, al cual tenían problemas para decidirse por un nombre y no fue sino hasta hacía poco que finalmente escogieron uno que a ambos les agrado.

"Te ves hermosa" murmuro Adrien apareciendo silenciosamente a sus espaldas y rodeándola desde atrás para depositar sus manos sobre las suya en donde su hijo residía.

"¡Adrien!" exclamo sorprendida sintiendo su corazón dispararse del susto, y en parte por sus palabras, aunque él tenía la costumbre de siempre remarcar cuan atractiva la encontraba y todos los días terminaba teniendo detalles para con ella que le hacían derretir el corazón. "S-solo me veo enorme, no te entiendo" hizo un puchero rodando los ojos antes de recostarse de su amplio pecho.

El solo rio con profundidad y voz ronca, sonriéndole con tanta sensualidad que la hizo debilitarse las rodillas y sentir su ropa interior mojarse un poco, su rostro adquirió un bonito color rojo ante ese hecho, apenada de que aun sus hormonas la afectaran de esa forma incluso cuando ellos no tenían intimidad tan frecuente como antes.

"¿Aun estas sensible?" inquirió en voz baja contra su oído, subiendo sus manos por su hinchado estomago hasta que con su pulgar rozo ligeramente sus pechos que, aunque pequeños estaban un poco más grandes debido al embarazo.

Marinette no pudo contener el gemido que broto de sus labios al sentir la ligera caricia, ciertamente toda ella era sensible a su toque, pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar para iniciar algo que no podrían terminar, y haciendo uso de algo de resistencia; tomo sus manos y las coloco firmemente sobre su abdomen donde su bebe pateo ligeramente.

"A-Adrien no podemos… tu padre nos está esperando" dijo ella dándose la vuelta en su abrazo, con el rostro colorado.

"Bien, pero solo porque mientras antes vamos antes saldremos de allí" gruño ligeramente, en parte bromeando y por la otra totalmente en serio. No pensaba quedarse más de lo necesario.

"Quien sabe… quizás cuando lleguemos a casa…" musito la joven azabache sin terminar la frase, mirándolo por debajo de sus pestañas con timidez y picardía, una combinación peligrosa cuando de su esposo se trataba.

"¡Dioses Marinette!" gimió el rubio de ojos verdes esmeraldas, inclinándose para tomar sus labios con más pasión de la que tenía previsto, pero es que ella siempre conseguía provocarlo. "No juegas justo"

"Tú tampoco" fue toda la respuesta de la chica antes de tomar la mano de su marido y salir de la habitación, con abrigos y cartera en mano. "Ahora vámonos, no creo que quieras escuchar otra charla sobre la puntualidad de tu padre"

 ***x**x***

Adrien no pudo evitar fulminar con la mirada a su progenitor, ambos sentados en el despacho del nombrado sin decir nada luego de lo último que había comentado el mayor. Debía haber sabido que ese tema iba a salir a la luz, pero claro que había esperado que su esposa fuera al baño para sacarlo a relucir.

"¿Y bien?"

"Por última vez padre, no tenía planeado que Marinette se quedara embarazada tan pronto, fue un accidente, pero igual ambos queremos al niño" dijo el lentamente a través de los dientes apretados, su temperamento comenzaba a salir a la luz con más rapidez de la usual. "Y no, no vamos a separarnos una vez que él bebe haya nacido, no es un matrimonio de conveniencia… en lo que a mí respecta, cuando dije si y firme el acta todo fue en serio y tan real como tu matrimonio con mama" que haya mencionado a su madre en una conversación con su padre, que era considerado tabu; decía mucho de paciencia acabándose.

"¿Así que piensas permanecer al lado de ella por el resto de tus días?" inquirió Gabriel, tratando de no mostrar la satisfacción que le daba que su plan hubiera funcionado sin mucho envolvimiento de su parte.

"No pienso separarme de ella por nada del mundo" le informo levantándose de la silla con irritación, con toda la intención de terminar esa conversación. "La amo, no la dejare ir sin pelear por ella"

"Que interesante" fue todo lo que dijo el hombre mayor, sintiéndose victorioso de que su juego hubiera resultado ganador; antes de levantarse e indicarle a su progenie la puerta. "Ya es hora del aperitivo"

Si no bien ambos hombres habían dado unos pasos fuera y por el pasillo camino al comedor, un llamado alarmado los detuvo en seco.

"¡Adrien!" la voz la reconocieron como la joven azabache, quien se oía en pánico.

Con un nudo en el estómago y una preocupación descomunal, Adrien se apresuró por el pasillo doblando en una de las esquinas se detuvo bruscamente con su padre dos pasos detrás de él al ver a Marinette recostada de una de las paredes; su rostro estaba pálido y por sus mejillas caían lagrimas gruesas.

"¿Mari que-?"

Pero su pregunta fue interrumpida por una brusca inhalación cuando ella llevo la mano que no sostenía su abdomen a debajo de su vestido y esta emergió manchada de sangre tan roja como la grana. Súbitamente las piernas de la joven no parecieron sostenerla por mucho más tiempo y cayo de rodillas en el suelo.

"Él bebe… Adrien… él bebe no se mueve…" lloriqueo la franco-china, palpando su estómago duro y sintiendo como la sangre corría por sus piernas. Aunque no sentía dolor si estaba comenzando a marearse.

Al instante siguiente ambos tanto Gabriel como Adrien se encontraron a su lado, mientras el menor de los Agrestes trataba de mantener consiente a su joven esposa el mayor ya tenía su teléfono en mano y estaba marcando al hospital.

 ***x**x***

Adrien cerró los ojos y aspiro con temblor ante abrir los ahora opacos y cansados ojos verde esmeralda, su vista fija sobre sus manos entrecruzadas en su regazo, ya sin saber cuántas horas habían pasado desde que había traído a la joven pelinegra al hospital ingresándola en urgencias, donde les habían informado que la llevarían a cirugía ya que la condición en la que esta se encontraba no era muy prometedora. Una de las enfermeras les había informado a él y a su padre que la franco-china tenía un grave caso de DPP mejor conocido como Desprendimiento de Placenta Parcial, y debido a la severidad de este; no les quedaba otra que ejecutar una cesárea de emergencia para reducir las probabilidades de empeorar de tanto la madre como la criatura si intentaban irse por un parto natural.

Eso había sido hacia unas horas, y diablos nadie había salido a decirles nada, pensó el rubio frustrado.

Recordaba vagamente que Tom y Sabine Dupain-Cheng habían llegado media hora después de ellos al hospital, seguramente Nathalie o el mismo hospital les hubiera avisado y luego de cerrar la panadería esperaban allí con ellos por alguna noticia; Sus otros amigos sin embargo no habían podido llegar aun, Alya y Chloe estaban fuera de Paris por trabajo, Nino había decidido acompañar a su novia por lo que tampoco estaba en la ciudad y Nathaniel estaban en una reunión de la que no podía zafarse tan fácilmente, pero este había prometido ir tan pronto estuviera libre.

"¿Familiares de Marinette Agreste?" llamo súbitamente una mujer entrada en sus cuarenta, su uniforme era azul típico de cirugías y estaba manchado de sangre.

"Yo soy su esposo" dijo con un nudo en el estómago, temiendo lo que fuera a decirle la médico. Estuvo vagamente consciente de los demás parados a espaldas de él.

"Él bebe nació sin complicaciones aparte de las esperadas por ser prematuro, y en este momento está siendo monitoreado por un equipo especial en la unidad de bebes prematuros" informo la mujer con tono formal. "La paciente, sin embargo, perdió mucha sangre durante la operación" aquí dudo un poco, antes de suspirar. "Ella será trasladada a la UCI por las siguientes veinticuatro horas debido a que su condición no es del todo positiva, en estos momentos se le ha inducido un coma para ayudar en su recuperación y con el trauma previo" luego comenzó a informarles sobre los demás detalles, pero el ya no se encontraba escuchando.

Marinette estaba en coma y con un pronóstico de recuperación bajo.

Quería morirse allí mismo.

Todo era su culpa, y lo peor es que no le había dicho que la amaba… había sido muy cobarde como para declararle sus sentimientos a la azabache y ahora había una muy alta probabilidad de que nunca tuviera otra para hacérselo saber. Se dejó caer en la silla sin poder mantener la fuerza de estar de pie, sus manos cubrieron su rostro sintiendo el ardor de las lágrimas mientras se recriminaba por haberla puesto en esa posición en primer lugar, si no hubiera sido por el ella estaría sana y salva sonriendo mientras diseñaba conjuntos en vez de estar postrada en la cama de un hospital aparentemente luchando por su vida.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, en esa posición inmerso en su propio mundo cuando sintió una cálida mano posarse sobre su tenso hombro.

"Adrien" una voz femenina lo llamo con calma y calidez.

Lentamente el hombre rubio elevo su rostro escondido de entre sus manos y observo confuso y algo sorprendido a la mujer sentada a su lado. No sabía cuándo había llegado al hospital ni que hacia allí, y ahora que lo registraba ni los Dupain-Cheng ni su padre estaban allí en la sala de espera, solo ellos dos.

"¿Nathalie?" murmuro con voz ronca, tratando por todos los medios de mantenerse en control cuando todo su mundo se estaba derrumbando a su alrededor.

"¿No deberías ir a ver a tu hijo?" pregunto la mujer de piel blanca y cabellos oscuros, su mirada azulada fija sobre la cara pálida del joven hombre a quien había visto crecer y prácticamente ayudado a criar con un padre tan ausente como el que tenía.

Adrien hizo una mueca al oír sus palabras, pero por todos los dioses, no se atrevía a ir a donde su primogénito estaba, no sabía si podría aguantar la presión de sus sentimientos al ver al pequeño ser que había sido parte del sufrimiento de su amada esposa, aunque sabía que el pequeño no tenía la culpa de nada… no sabía si a la final él lo culpara irracionalmente; tenía un miedo atroz a que el mismo rechazara a su propio hijo por circunstancias fuera del control de todos.

"Tengo miedo" susurro el de ojos verdes esmeraldas, con la mirada perdida y anegada de lágrimas que comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

"¿De qué?" inquirió la mujer mayor, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado esperando pacientemente su respuesta. En todo el tiempo manteniendo un contacto físico con él, dándole apoyo moral y físico como siempre había tratado de hacer por todos los años que llevaba involucrada con la familia Agreste.

"De que algo malo suceda si lo veo" dijo con pesar, llevando sus manos a su cabello despeinado por la frustración y la desesperación. "Y… de que termine resintiéndolo" su voz se quebró un poco sintiendo sus hombros temblar y lágrimas desbordarse de sus cansados y rojizos ojos verde.

"Oh, Adrien" suspiro Nathalie abrazando al joven hombre pero que en ese momento parecía más un niño asustado y en necesidad de consuelo; desde hacía tiempo que ella sabía que haría todo lo posible por que el estuviera feliz, porque de todos los años cuidando del rubio este había pasado a ser como el hijo que nunca tuvo. "Las cosas no funcionan así"

"Pero Nathalie… ¿Qué hago?" rogo con voz entrecortada, ella había sido la única figura materna durante muchísimo tiempo y aunque nunca podría remplazar a su madre ya fallecida, ella siempre había estado ahí para el cuándo su padre había estado ausente, ofreciendo más de lo que había sido requerido de una empleada. "Marinette… ella está en coma y no se sabe con seguridad que pasara"

"Ve a ver a tu hijo, Adrien" dijo ella sin tapujos, haciéndolo mirarla con incertidumbre. Suspirando ella sonrió ligeramente acariciando sus cabellos de oro como si fuera un niño pequeño. "Tu bebe… tu hijo te necesita en este momento, no olvides que el también, es parte de la mujer que amas y en este momento cuando ella no puede estar ahí para él; es tu turno de cuidarlo"

Al ver que sus palabras comenzaban a penetrar su estado de desespero y dolor por la inusual situación, ella lo tomo de las manos y lo hizo levantarse de su asiento, quedando frente a frente; él una cabeza más alta que ella.

"Él te necesita tanto como Marinette lo hará cuando se recupere" agrego la mujer mirándolo directo a los ojos. "Así que ve a él… no pierdas un valioso tiempo que nunca podrás recuperar" con eso dicho ella le apretó las manos en señal de apoyo y lo saco finalmente por completo de su estupor.

"Gracias" fue lo único que pudo decir el joven hombre, limpiando su rostro de lágrimas antes de sonreír ligeramente y darle un abrazo afectuoso a la persona que había estado ahí para él durante mucho tiempo; solo en ese momento se daba cuenta cuanto le debía a ella.

Y sin más se giró para ir al área de los bebes prematuros, su hijo lo necesitaba.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Gracias a todos por leer hasta ahora y por sus comentarios, ¡Los aprecio mucho! Por otro lado, hay algo que quisiera aclarar para muchos que llego a mi atención por algunos comentarios hechos en base a la primera vez o la interacción sexual de los personajes.**

 **No en todas las interacciones de tipo sexual o intima la mujer llega a sentir dolor, hay muchos factores internos y externos que pueden causarlo, ya sea si la pareja prepara como es debido a la mujer virgen o no; el grado de estrechez de la pelvis también es un factor que contribuye y el tamaño del órgano genital masculino.**

 **En nuestro caso, decidimos hacer que la experiencia de nuestras protagonistas fuera basado en el significativo porcentaje de mujeres a las cuales se le dificulta o sienten dolor durante el coito en su primera vez. Eso no significa que en todos los casos sea así, pero el hecho de escribir este tipo de interacción queda a criterio de cada persona y su preferencia.**

 **Si bien es cierto que no hemos variado mucho en cuestión a ello, es mayormente debido a experiencia propia o de allegados donde su primera vez ha sido dolorosa mas no traumatica.**

 **En fin, solo fue simplemente para dar una pequeña aclaración ¡Espero su reviews con emoción! :'3**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo 7u7)r**

 **Próxima actualización: Aproximadamente del 14/03 al 20/03/2017 (No me maten?)**

 **Pagina de Facebook:** **MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno Miraculers este es el capitulo final (Llora en una esquina como desquiciada) Desafortunadamente tuve algunos problemas y bueno, termino siendo mucho mas corto de lo previsto ¡Pero espero igual que les guste!**

 **Declaimer:**

 **Nota1: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6**

Con algunas direcciones de parte de las enfermeras que encontró en el camino subió a otra planta y con timidez se acercó a la recepcionista preguntando para ver a su hijo si era posible, y esta después de confirmar con alguien por teléfono le indico que esperara a una de las enfermeras que lo llevaría al lugar después de pedir una información específica para corroborar cual infante era al que este quería ver y saber si era posible en ese momento. Aparentemente no tenía tan mala suerte como pensó ya que poco más de unos minutos habían pasado cuando una enfermera mayor llego seguida de nadie más que el Dr. Fu.

"Gusto en verte nuevamente Adrien" dijo el hombre mayor sonriendo ligeramente. "Aunque la situación no sea la mejor" al ver su expresión de sorpresa el hombre rio por lo bajo. "Se todo lo que pasa en este hospital muchacho, llevo años trabajando aquí después de todo y, además asistí en la cesárea de tu esposa"

El Dr. Fu se giró y le informo a la enfermera que él se encargaría de llevar al joven hombre al lugar donde reposaban los prematuros y con eso ambos se encaminaron hacia el lugar.

"Me sorprende no haberte visto por aquí antes" comento el mayor, deteniéndose en una habitación para darle una bata medica azul al rubio, e indicarle que debía limpiarse muy bien las manos con jabón antiséptico ya que el lugar al cual iban a entrar era delicado.

Una vez ambos estuvieron listos y con la vestimenta adecuada, se adentraron al cuarto donde los bebes prematuros estaban y Dr. Fu lo guio expertamente a la incubadora donde el recién nacido estaba.

Adrien contuvo la respiración audiblemente al estar de pie frente a la incubadora y observar por primera vez a su hijo, sintiendo un nudo grandísimo atascarse en su garganta; con manos temblorosas las coloco sobre la superficie del aparato sintiendo una lagrimas bajar por su mejilla no por primera vez ese día.

"Es… es hermoso" susurro con voz quebrada sus ojos verdes fijos sobre él bebe. "Pero a la vez tan pequeño" miro al hombre mayor con temor.

"Todos los prematuros son así, pero tu muchacho es un luchador a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora parece estar dentro de los parámetros normales de un bebe de su fecha" informo el, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del joven padre. "Crecerá, Adrien, y será un niño sano como cualquier otro" y con eso se dio la vuelta y se marchó a chequear a los otros infantes del cuarto dándole algo de privacidad al padre luego de comentarle lo que podía y no podía hacer.

Sentado en una silla de plástico, el joven padre observo detenidamente a su hijo, y sintió una punzada de maravilla y dolor al ver lo parecido que era a Marinette, con cabellos azabaches tan oscuros como la noche, piel pálida como el marfil… pero aun así podía ver cosas de el mismo en el pequeño, aunque fuera ligeramente, como sus orejas y la barbilla.

"Mi pequeño gatito" murmuro sintiendo lagrimas rodar nuevamente mientras ponía una de sus manos por el agujero del aparato que le permitía tocarlo; lo cual hizo con sumo cuidado y cautela, no quería lastimarlo. No sabía cómo había podido pensar en que lo odiaría, si en ese momento solo sentía un amor puro y distinto al que profesaba a su esposa. "Papa está aquí para ti"

No supo cuánto tiempo paso pero lo siguiente que supo fue que alguien estaba junto a él, simplemente no lo había notado porque estaba muy inmerso en hablar con su bebe, aunque este seguramente no entendiera nada.

"La hora de visita ha terminado Adrien, mañana podrás verlo mucho más tiempo" informo delicadamente el hombre mayor de ascendencia China. "Y no te preocupes, yo cuidare de ambos mientras no estas" le aseguro al ver la mirada preocupada del joven hombre.

Con bastante reluctancia Adrien decidió que por el momento era mejor retirarse, además de que quería saber cómo seguía su esposa, pero antes de irse le prometió a su hijo que volvería pronto.

 ***x**x***

Marinette parpadeo con inmenso cansancio, sentía que sus parpados pesaban toneladas y que su cuerpo estaba como una piedra, vagamente se preguntó si Chloe y Alya la habían forzado a ir a correr con ellas nuevamente, pero recordaba haberse prometido negar a participar en aquella tortura nuevamente; bastante desorientada elevo con una fuerza hercúlea para frotar su rostro y quitarse un poco de esa soñolienta sensación cuando sintió algo tirar de su brazo ligeramente, aparte de una sensación rara en la parte interior del rededor de su codo derecho.

Aún más confundida observo frunciendo el ceño la vía que estaba obviamente conectada a su brazo derecho, siguiéndola con su mirada vio que daba a una bolsa que solo podía ser suero o medicamentos. Parpadeo una vez más antes de detallar que estaba en una habitación amplia y de color blanco, inmaculada y con olor a antiséptico, más el sonido de máquinas que podía oír claramente… le hizo parecer un deja vu, por lo que se forzó a recordar cómo había llegado a ese lugar y porque se le hacían tan familiar, ya que ella no frecuentaba hospitales como regla general a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Y cuando finalmente pudo recordar todo, jadeo con alarma, llevando sus manos a su ahora vacío estomago donde su bebe había estado anidado con cuidado por los pasados meses anteriores; al no sentir nada en sus adentros, no pudo evitar dejar salir las lágrimas como torrentes por sus mejillas pálidas; sollozos hacían temblar su cuerpo adolorido y débil, pero por todos los dioses, no podía parar.

Su hijo, su bebe no estaba.

"¡A-Adrien!" lloro llamando a la única persona que quería ver en ese momento, lo necesitaba a su lado, no podía enfrentar el dolor de haber perdido a su hijo, su inocente e indefenso bebe. "¡Adrien!"

Lo siguiente que supo fue que alguien se encontraba a su lado hablándole con calma, pero no era una voz que ella reconociera y su estrés estaba solo aumentando cuando la persona trataba de examinarla sin responder a su ruego de ver a su esposo. Se sentía atrapada en una celda, cautiva por los médicos que comenzaron a entrar al cuarto preguntando mil cosas y sin dar ni una respuesta a lo que ella quería saber, ese es hasta que un hombre mayor de ascendencia china se hizo paso entre el montón de médicos y enfermeras.

"Ya, ya" dijo el hombre que se le hizo increíblemente familiar, su rostro y voz calmada, mientras hacían señas a los demás para que retrocedieran y dejaran espacio a la joven. "Están estresando a la paciente, ¿Porque no mejor van a buscar a su marido? Creo que en este momento lo necesita más que un chequeo inmediato"

Al ver que casi todos protestaron ante su petición, el hombre frunció el ceño dándoles una mirada a cada uno haciendo que cesaran sus protestas al instante, era fácil ver quién poseía la mayor autoridad en ese momento.

"Creo, que sería más conveniente calmar primero a la paciente que hostigarla con preguntas sabiendo que esta angustiada y no sabe nada de lo que ha pasado" una vez que vio a casi todos asentir, aunque algunos reluctantemente, el volvió a sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado. "Ahora, ¿Por qué no van a traer al marido de la paciente? ¿Sí? Gracias" agrego lo último cuando vio a uno de los pasantes ir rápidamente a hacer el mandado, luego los despidió a todos del cuarto alegando que su presencia no estaba ayudando en ese momento.

Marinette no paraba de llorar, se sentía terrible tanto física como emocional y mentalmente, no sabía que sucedía aparte de que estaba en el hospital y su bebe no estaba, nadie le había dicho nada de nada, y el hecho de que Adrien no estuviera allí solo la hacía deprimirse aún más, se sentía como un fracaso como mujer por no poder haber salvado a su bebe, por este haber sido atacado dentro de su vientre. Solo quería ver a su esposo y refugiarse en sus fuertes brazos mientras lloraba, pero por el momento todo lo que tenía a su disposición era un doctor de expresión amable.

"Ya, ya Marinette, todo estará bien ya lo veras" hablo el Dr. Fu, dándole palmaditas en la mano de la joven quien solo lloraba y llamaba a su esposo por lo bajo; era claro que estaba afligida y angustiada, su otra mano estaba posada en su vientre donde con anterioridad él bebe había yacido. "Tu bebe no está muerto, jovencita, si es eso lo que te preocupa" agrego sacando conclusiones de lo que había presenciado hasta ahora y de la respuesta física dada por la chica.

"¿Mi bebe?" murmuro ella entre sollozos, mirando al hombre por entre sus pestañas anegadas en lágrimas dificultándole la visión un poco. "¿D-donde está mi bebe?" pregunto desesperada por respuestas, pero este no le dio tiempo a responder cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entro su marido.

 ***x**x***

Adrien no había podido pegar ojo en las cuarenta y ocho horas que habían pasado desde que internaron a su esposa en el hospital, y esta había ingresado por emergencia he ido directo a cesárea; Si, se había ido a cambiar y bañar simplemente porque Nathalie lo persuadido e insistido para mucha sorpresa por parte de su padre, Gabriel Agreste, y sus suegros los Dupain-Cheng quienes habían tratado sin mucho éxito de hacerlo entrar en razón e ir a asearse. En cuestión de comida, sus suegros eran los que habían provisionado la mayoría de ellos y solo comió porque necesitaba fuerzas para cuidar de su hijo y estar en su tope para cuando su esposa volviera en sí, ya que según el Dr. Fu le mantenía informado Marinette estaba mejorando poco a poco y tenía un diagnóstico más positivo que antes.

En esas horas pasadas, Nathaniel había visitado y llevado algunos presentes como cobijas y una almohada al enterarse que Adrien no pensaba dejar el hospital ni un segundo para dormir, la compañía del calmo pintor fue bienvenida por el rubio de ojos verdes esmeraldas, quien en el momento se había quedado solo porque sus suegros y su padre junto con Nathalie se marcharon para asearse, comer y descansar un poco antes de volver al hospital más tarde; claro que no se fueron sin antes ver a la paciente y a su nuevo nieto.

Desafortunadamente cuando el pelirrojo llego la hora de visitas, por lo que este solo se quedó unas horas haciéndole compañía a su amigo y hablando por medio de una video llamada con su prometida quien había demandado saber cómo estaba su amiga, pero esta no duro mucho porque la rubia de ojos azul cobalto debía terminar el trabajo para el que había sido contratada para por fin regresar a Paris lo antes posible; claro no colgó sin antes demandar que la mantuvieran al tanto de cualquier noticia y que Nath obligara al rubio a no dejarse caer en la depresión, a lo que este asintió como casi siempre hacía cuando su prometida estaban en ese estado de preocupación e irritación.

Claro que le enviaron fotos del pequeño bebe a la rubia y a Alya también quien estaba que dejaba el trabajo que estaba haciendo para correr al lado de su mejor amiga sin importarle qué, pero Nino y Adrien fueron la voz de la razón para la pelirroja de que eso era una locura y que de todas formas ya iba a terminar la asignación y Marinette no querría que su carrera se perjudicara por ella; con bastante reluctancia la morena asintió a regañadientes a terminar lo que estaba haciendo siempre y cuando la mantuvieran informada y al día con todo lo acontecido.

Nino por otro lado se ofreció a ir inmediatamente para darle apoyo moral a su mejor amigo pero el rubio rechazo la oferta con tacto, ofreciendo como excusa que necesitaba mantener a Alya enfocada en lo que esta estaba haciendo y no dejarla cometer una tontería; aunque la verdad es que Adrien no quería tener a muchas personas a su alrededor al momento ya que lidiar con todo lo que estaba pasando ya era de por si presión suficiente sin mencionar emocionalmente agotador, no quería terminar reaccionando de mala forma ante la preocupación de sus amigos como sabía que haría si estas comenzaban a rondar por el hospital como gallinas sin cabeza.

Al menos Nathaniel no presionaba ni estaba constantemente preguntando si estaba bien o asegurándole que todo saldría bien como estaba seguro los demás harían; este simplemente se limitaba a hablar calladamente sobre él bebe o un tema sin importancia o simplemente permanecía en silencio dándole apoyo moral. Y aunque él y el pelirrojo no eran tan cercanos como lo eran con Nino, su mejor amigo, igual este aprecio mucho tenerlo allí.

Dormir en la sala de espera para los parientes de los pacientes no fue nada cómodo pero de nuevo eso solo fue porque hasta que no pasaran a Marinette a un cuarto ningún familiar podía quedarse con ella, y como este se negaba a abandonar el establecimiento pues solo acomodo la almohada que el pelirrojo le había llevado ese mismo día y una cobija que su suegra Sabine Cheng le había dado y se dispuso a dormitar un poco porque sinceramente era algo difícil con la entradora y salidera de doctores y pacientes que incluso aunque estuviera en un cuarto aparte podía oírse; aparte de que la preocupación no lo dejaba descansar y solo el primer día durmió cuatro horas como mucho más su espalda dolía horrores.

Ese día también había ido a ver a su hijo, maravillándose no por primera vez en lo hermoso que era y lo mucho que se le parecía a él y a su esposa, era una mezcla perfecta de ambos, y aunque solo había podido tocarlo a través de los orificios de la incubadora no veía el día en que pudiera cargarlo en sus brazos y ver la expresión de su mujer al contemplar al milagro que habían creado juntos.

Pensar en Marinette era agridulce, porque solo añoraba tenerla a su lado cuando visitaba al bebe, su ausencia no la había sentido tanto ni tan fuertemente como en ese momento cuando ella estaba fuera de su alcance; sin darse cuenta se había acostumbrado a la presencia de la joven a su lado, que cada vez que volteaba ella estaba ahí con una sonrisa en sus labios rosado, o sentirla junto a él a cada momento donde podía estirarse y tocarla sabiendo que su contacto era bienvenido y deseado.

A dormir con ella, y a llamarla a todas horas para simplemente saber cómo esta o para contarle una broma o juego de palabras que se le hubiera ocurrido al momento que pensaba era gracioso, pero en ese momento… su ausencia lo hacía darse cuenta que tan solitario había estado antes de casarse con ella y crear un hogar juntos, un hogar que habían estado preparando para la llegada de su bebe.

Ahora todo parecía lejano, distante y como si fuera todo un sueño del que lastimosamente había tenido que despertar. La realidad era que una de las personas que más amaba, su esposa, estaba en un coma inducido lejos de él, donde no podía tocarla o hablar con ella hasta que los médicos decidieran que era adecuado permitírselo, y eso le frustraba infinitamente. Por otro lado, su bebe había nacido prematuro y por ello puesto en incubadora, este también de una u otra manera estaba fuera de su alcance, aunque más accesible que su madre.

La única vez que no estaba en el cuarto donde mantenían a los bebes prematuros era cuando sus suegros estaban visitando, o cuando la hora de visita acababa; su pensar era que, si bien no podía estar al lado de la madre de su hijo, entonces estaría al lado de este haciéndole compañía y hablándole como si entendiera, pero esas horas que pasaban allí le traían calma y paz… un respiro de todo lo demás y el hecho de que el Dr. Fu le animara dándole informes de su esposa y tranquilizando su mente al decirle que el niño estaba evolucionando acorde a lo normal, le hacía tener esperanza de que todo fuera a estar bien.

Al segundo día le informaron temprano en la mañana que Marinette Agreste, su esposa, había sido pasada a cuarto y que se le iba a permitir verla a las nueve de la mañana en lo que terminaran de instalarla y hacer el chequeo; esa noticia lo dejo algo más aliviado, porque si la estaban sacando de UCI era porque su condición era estable y estaba mejorando.

Una vez le dieron luz verde para ir a su nueva ubicación y siendo al momento el único pariente de la paciente, podía quedarse con ella tanto como quisiera; agradecía ser el primero en verla ya que los padres de ella estaban trabajando unas horas en la panadería, aunque vendrían al medio día para llevarle el almuerzo y pasar un rato con él o ver a su nieto.

Cuando por fin poso sus ojos sobre ella quiso ir tomarla en sus brazos y no dejarla ir, pero al mismo tiempo no quiso tocarla por miedo a que se desvaneciera o le hiciera daño, por ende, termino sentado en la silla al lado de su cama con su mano puesta a centímetros de la de la muchacha. Contemplo su pálido rostro y el subir y bajar de su pecho con cada respiración y sintió lagrimas correr por sus mejillas una vez más.

Verla tan quieta y rodeada de máquinas con una bata blanca era más de lo que podía aguantar, no era fanático de los hospitales desde lo de su madre y pensando en ello, solo empeoraba su humor; tomo con delicadeza su pequeña mano sintiendo lo fría que estaba, y otra vez lamento que las cosas no salieran como habían tenido previsto, pero de nuevo, no todo era como uno deseaba.

Así que simplemente se limitó a hablarle en un tono de voz bajo y dulce sobre todo lo que había pasado desde la llegada al hospital, recordando un artículo donde había leído que pacientes en coma podía escuchar cuando les hablaban; le conto lo preocupado que estaba él y todos los demás, lo maravilloso que era él bebe que habían creado entre los dos y lo mucha que la extrañaba y esperaba se recuperara pronto para ir a casa los tres.

Y a partir de allí su rutina cambio ligeramente, ahora incluyendo el estar físicamente ahí para su mujer.

Y lo siguiente que supo fue que era llamado por un de los pasantes para ir a la habitación de su esposa, justo cuando iba saliendo del área neonatal porque las horas de visita se habían terminado y sus suegros acababan de irse a la panadería; con una velocidad que debía ser criminal en el hospital; Adrien se apresuró al cuarto con el pasante prácticamente pisándole los talones y abrió la puerta sin tapujos parándose congelado al verla con sus ojos azules cian abiertos y anegados en lágrimas.

"Marinette" susurro sin creerse apenas lo que sus ojos veían; la presión en el pecho casi lo hizo caer de rodillas.

"A-Adrien" su voz ronca y en llanto le respondió.

Y sin más el rubio estaba a su lado tomándola sin pensar mucho en sus brazos siendo cuidadoso de la vía que estaba en su brazo y otros aparatos que estuvieran conectados a ella. Simplemente quería, no, necesitaba tenerla en sus brazos y sentirla respirar y estar consiente, estar viva.

"Mi amor" murmuro contra sus cabellos de medianoche, queriendo fundirse con ella para que nunca más pudieran separarse, pero era consciente de que ella aún estaba delicada de salud. "Estas bien, todo está bien" sus palabras se perdían en sus mechones, pero poco a poco la joven se calmó, aunque la presión de sus manos en su espalda no había disminuido para nada.

"Él bebe… ¿Cómo esta nuestro bebe?" pregunto calmando su respiración, necesitaba respuesta y tanto era su estrés que no registro por completo las palabras de él.

"Él está bien, en este momento están dando rondas por el área neonatal y chequeando a todos los bebes" informo el Dr. Fu amablemente no queriendo interrumpir la escena tan íntima y conmovedora de los dos jóvenes, pero aun había que cerciorarse de la salud y condición de la paciente. Y con eso en mente se lanzó a explicarle lo acontecido y seguidamente les informo que era necesario que los médicos la vieran.

 ***x**x***

Fueron unas horas después, una vez que cada especialista se hubiera asegurado de que ella estaba estable y recuperándose; esperando unas horas para verificar que no iba a haber recaída alguna o una complicación, fue que accedieron y dieron carta blanca para que la paciente pudiera ir al área neonatal acompañada de una enfermera y su marido.

Marinette se removió nerviosamente en la silla de ruedas, su mano apretando la de Adrien hasta dejarla con los dedos blancos, pero no podía evitarlo, iba a ver a su hijo por primera vez; desde el momento que despertó, no había tenido mucho tiempo para hablar adecuadamente con él, aunque este había permanecido a su lado todo lo posible durante los exámenes y pruebas constantes que le realizaron.

Sus manos temblaron al detenerse frente a la incubadora donde su bebe se encontrará y no por primera vez ese día, lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas; con cuidado y temor interno una de sus manos por uno de los compartimientos del aparato y con un solo dedo toco la manito, maravillándose de la suavidad de este.

"Es hermoso" susurro con voz ronca y vista borrosa por las lágrimas, mientras sentía las manos cálidas y reconfortante de su marido sobre sus hombros, dándole apoyo. "Pero tan pequeño"

"Lo es" asintió Adrien, sonriendo ligeramente ante el asombro y genuino cariño que se expresaba en el pálido rostro de su esposa. "Pero pronto crecerá y será lo suficientemente fuerte para ir a casa con nosotros" aseguro el rubio observándola. Daba gracias a dios que todo poco a poco estuviera volviendo a su curso.

 ***x**x***

"¿No podías dormir?" preguntó en voz baja mientras se acercaba despacio a su mujer, la cual estaba sentada en una mecedora de madera en la habitación del bebe.

"No" negó ella con calma, sus ojos azul cian fijos en él bebe que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos envuelto en una manta verde clara con huellas de patita de gato. "Aun me resulta difícil creer que por fin lo tenemos en casa" murmuro ella maravillada de que ese era el primer día que tendría a su bebe con ellos en el apartamento.

Finalmente, después de cuatro semanas muy largas en las que ambos estuvieron yendo y viniendo del hospital a la casa visitando al pequeño, por fin, ese día los doctores decidieron que él bebe estaba lo suficientemente fuerte y capacitado para dejar el hospital e ir a casa con sus padres; y ni corto ni perezosos ambos hicieron los arreglos y en dos horas estuvieron camino al apartamento con donde los esperaron sus familias y amigos con comida ya preparada y donde todos festejaron la llegada del pequeño Agreste.

Ahora ya entrada la noche, ambos padres se encontraban en el cuarto designado del bebe, observando a su retoño dormir luego del trajín que fue ese día. Y aunque ellos también estaban cansados se sentían demasiado nerviosos como para dormir inmediatamente. Ambos contemplaron al bebe con maravilla en sus ojos, y amor en sus corazones.

Cuando por fin se acostaron en la inmensa cama, Adrien no pudo evitar estrechar a su amada en sus brazos, aspirando su única fragancia y disfrutando de su calor corporal.

"Te amo Marinette" lo dijo sin preámbulos y con bastante claridad, y al minuto siguiente la sintió tensarse en sus brazos.

"¿Q-Que?" tartamudeo ella en shock, girándose para poder observar las facciones de su marido, sus brillantes ojos verdes esmeraldas estaban fijos sobre ella, con total seriedad y con un brillo indiscutible que solo podía ser afecto genuino.

"No te lo dije cuando despertaste ni en las semanas pasadas porque no sentía que era lo correcto, sobre todo porque Hugo todavía estaba en cuidado neonatal" sus dedos se enredaron en el sedoso cabello negro de ella, necesitando mantener algún tipo de contacto físico con ella incluso más que antes. "Nuestra familia no estaba del todo completa con el tan lejos de nosotros, pero ahora… ahora estamos juntos los tres y por fin puedo respirar sin sentir que un nudo me impide la respiración, y puedo por fin decirte que te amo"

"Adrien…" ella no sabía que decir ni cómo responder ante tal confesión, especialmente porque ella tenía entendido que él no la amaba.

"Me di cuenta unas semanas después de haberme casado contigo" aquí sonrió de medio lado al recordar aquellos días. "Pero realmente pensaba que no podía estarlo tan pronto ya que apenas comenzábamos a convivir como pareja así que cuando Nino un día me hizo una pregunta de si te dejaría ir si te enamorabas de alguien más y yo respondí que si… bueno, no estoy muy orgulloso de esa respuesta especialmente porque después de ello fui al gimnasio y me descargue la frustración y celos que me provocaba ese pensamiento con el saco de boxeo"

"Por eso tenías los nudillos rojos al siguiente día" se maravilló ella con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Él tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

"Si" asintió antes de continuar. "Creía que si llegaba a enamorarte de alguien más podría dejarte ir considerando que así serias más feliz… pero ahora creo que soy demasiado como mi padre, muy egoísta como para dejarte ir con otro porque te amo demasiado… yo lucharía por ti contra viento y marea para hacer que te enamoraras de mí y mantenerte conmigo eternamente si fuera necesario"

"Oh, Adrien" suspiro ella antes de inclinarse y depositar un beso en sus labios. "No creo que eso sea necesario después de todo nunca he sido capaz de mirar a otro hombre que no seas tú desde que nos conocimos por primera vez en segundaria cuando tenía quince años" le aclaro con una sonrisa brillante, sus ojos azul cian fijos en los esmeraldas, mientras sus manos tomaban su rostro acariciando la expresión de sorpresa de él. "Nunca nadie ha podido sacarte de mi mente, ni de mi corazón… pero nunca dije nada porque creí que solo me veías como una amiga y nada más"

Adrien no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas para seguidamente envolverla en sus brazos contra su pecho, su felicidad no cabía en su persona.

"Incluso entonces yo era estúpido y un ciego" dijo con irónica el rubio. "Porque cada vez que Alya o Chloe me mencionaban que habías salido con alguien o sobre una cita a la que había conseguido hacerte ir, bueno siempre sentía un nudo de inquietud en mi además de que no he sido muy buen amigo al sentirme aliviado de saber que nada había salido de ello" divulgo con mejillas calientes de la vergüenza, pero diablos si no era la verdad. "Simplemente no entendía que te quería para mi"

"Así que no era solo yo la que estaba pasando por esto" sonrió ella, sintiendo una profunda felicidad en su corazón de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

"No, no eras la única, aunque yo no lo entendía y en más de una ocasión quedaba muy confundido y algo culpable por los impulsos súbitos que tenia de tocarte y no exactamente de una forma inocente y amistosa" dijo con algo de picardía moviendo las cejas de una forma sugerente.

"¡Adrien!" exclamo ella sonrojándose un poco antes de asestarle un pequeño golpe en el hombre.

"¡Es la verdad!"

"Eso quiere decir que, si literalmente no fuera porque nos vimos forzados a casarnos de una u otra manera, no hubiéramos tenido valor de acercarnos más allá de la amistad" comento Marinette, para luego dejar de sonreír al recodar por qué el forzado matrimonio. "Aunque… hubiera sido mucho mejor si esto no se hubiera dado a costa de la salud de tu padre"

"Si bueno, hablando de eso…" Adrien apretó los labios con algo de irritación. "Aparentemente, mi padre fallo en decirnos que su 'enfermedad' era simplemente palpitaciones debido al estrés de su trabajo y solo necesitaba descanso y unas vacaciones y por supuesto cuidarse mucho"

"¿Nunca hubo una enfermedad fatal?" pregunto lentamente con ojos como platos.

"Eso es correcto" asintió el rodando los ojos ante la manipulación de su padre. "Aunque técnicamente hablando, si no se hubiera controlado a tiempo podía haber acabado en un ataque al corazón; lo que tenía era taquicardia, pero como siempre utilizo su condición para su favor como el manipulativo bastarde que es el"

"Si no fuera porque a la final todo termino para mejor… no estoy segura de cuál hubiera sido mi reacción a esa noticia" dijo ella acurrucándose junto al hombre de su vida sabiendo que su bebe, el fruto de su amor descansaba tranquilamente en la habitación de al lado.

"Te aseguro que mi reacción no fue tan amena… digamos que falto poco para dejarle un ojo morado, espero que este agradecido de que Nathalie estuviera presente de lo contrario no estoy seguro de que Gabriel Agreste saliera solo sordo de un oído" murmuro con un tono oscuro.

"Creo que solo debemos estar agradecidos de estar juntos y con el pequeño Hugo" susurro ella disfrutando del calor de su marido. "Después de todo nos tenemos el uno al otro"

"Eso es cierto, pero… sigo pensando que debíamos haberlo llamado Felix" se quejó un poco el rubio.

Marinette estallo en carcajadas ignorando el puchero que su querido esposo portaba en sus atractivas facciones.

"No creo que a tu primo Felix le agradara la idea por la expresión de su rostro al comentarlo aquella vez que lo vimos" le informo Marinette mirándolo risueñamente al recordar al hombre alto de cabellos rubios y ojos azul grisáceos que había conocido después de la boda y que los había visitado en el hospital antes de que le dieran el alta a Hugo. "Aunque su esposa Bridgette ciertamente le pareció muy buena la idea"

"Bridgette siempre ha sido más divertida que Felix" la sonrisa burlona de su esposo solo la hizo reír aún más, antes de que el cansancio se hiciera presente en forma de un bostezo. "Creo que será mejor dormir cuanto podamos, después de todo Hugo nos despertará dentro de poco para pedir atención y comida… y nunca me canso de verte amamantándolo"

Las mejillas de la pelinegra se sonrojaron ante su comentario y no pudo evitar ocultar su rostro contra el pecho del rubio.

"¡Adrien!" reclamo con un puchero.

"Es la verdad, buginette, pero dejare de comentar lo que más me gusta de ti y te dejare dormir" y con eso no la dejo contesta ya que tomo sus labios en un beso profundo. "Descansa, porque lo necesitaremos"

"Te amo, Adrien"

"Y yo te amo a ti, Marinette"

Y con eso ambos se acurrucaron juntos dándole la bienvenida a Morfeo, sintiéndose contento con lo que habían logrado y la aventura que estaba por iniciar, ellos y su hijo.

 **~The End~**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos lo que siguieron por tanto tiempo esta historia, quizás sea un final demasiado pronto o que muchos esperaban mas, pero es lo que pude hacer sin dejar la historia sin terminar... lo siento(?) :'v pero igualmente gracias por el apoyo y los reviews son de verdad unicos :'3**

 **Finalmente atentos a los próximos ffcs, mi amiga (Okami Akai) ya tiene un pequeño one-shot casi listo de Nathchloe para aquellos que lo pidieron 7u7**

 **¡Nos vemos en otra historia!**

 **Pagina de Facebook:** **MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


End file.
